Demon Unleashed
by 666Rik666
Summary: Deal with two most powerful Force-users in the Galaxy? No problem. Save the Galaxy? Okay... Save another one! Force, I really hate you now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Star Wars, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Demon Unleashed.**

 **Chapter I.**

 _I look back now and still cannot see was I wrong or was I right. It all started on my seventh birthday. As always… 10_ _th_ _of October started bad… at least for me. I will not bother you with why or how… let's just say that at day of my birth an entity of unimaginable power attacked the place where I lived. It needed to be sealed… Guess who got the lucky number in this lottery?_

 _Now let us get to the interesting part of my tale. As always villagers tried to kill me on that day, as always I tried to survive, but this time it was different. They found a way to stop the powers of the beast from healing me._

 _Being in life or death situation I did something nearly impossible. I used the Force. Of course back then I didn't know what I did and my presence in the Force led a very unpleasant guest to me._

 _I remember the zooming sound of red glowing blade... Heavy breathing through respirator mask… And screams of his enemies, cut to pieces by his blade. I remember his hand clad in dark glove, stretched in my direction._

 _And I was a fool enough to take it._

 _I forsake my birth name, Uzumaki Naruto, and became Starkiller, personal assassin of Darth Vader._

 _I was taught in the ways of the Dark Side and styles of lightsaber combat._

 _However, Force had another plans. First came the whispers, then voices, then screams. Force showed me what my so called 'Master' wished me to do. Force told me what to do and how to evade the fate he created for me. And I obeyed._

 _But let us start with where everything got really out of hand._

Sidius gritted his teeth in pain as their puppet Sith kneed him into his stomach. He fell on his back and looked up, into glowing red eyes of his opponent.

"Do it. Kill me. Save the Galaxy as you wanted." said or rather demanded the Emperor.

After all Darth Siduis even now, beaten to a bloody pulp is too close to his victory. One wrong move and insanity of the Dark side will consume the young Sith and all hopes will be lost. That's how he turned Skywalker, or now Darth Vader, to the Dark Side.

Blonde with whisker marks on his cheeks smiled. He wasn't foolish Jedi Skywalker. He is Uzumaki Naruto, Starkiller, the Sith Asssassin. Holder of the might of the King of Demons.

All that was left not to explode from the self-righteousness.

Naruto looked at his opponent and thought about all this time that he spent dreaming about this single moment.

Twelve years… When he thought about what he passed through he was really surprised that he didn't turn into bloodthirsty maniac in the process.

Twelve years since he was chosen by his former Master, Darth Vader.

Twelve years, since he passed through the rough and merciless training.

Twelve years since he passed all challenges that his Masters created for him.

Twelve years of listening to the Force and constant planning to get from his masters reach, to stop being his slave.

Twelve years of waiting for the right opportunity.

And it ended just as he planned, with an Emperor near his feet. Blooded and beaten, with his sword near old man's throat. Somewhere behind then in one of the many rooms of Death Star lays nearly destroyed form of Darth Vader, buried by metal, ripped from the walls.

Naruto didn't just train as his Master told him. He created his own regimen and led by the whispers of the Force he found the techniques on Korriban and Dantuine and other secluded Jedi and Sith enclaves, which greatly helped him in his plans.

Results were astonishing two greatest force-users fell before him one by one, Master Shaak Ti instead of being dead and buried searched Death Star's prison in hope for finding the senators. Her apprentice Mariss Brood and Master Kazdan Paratus, healed from his insanity by Naruto, set the bombes near the strategic points of the giant battle station.

The main thing was that the Jedi didn't go extinct. He managed to save the hope to restore the Order. If everything will get as he planned PROXY will return to Masters the reserve copy of Jedi Achieves that he found during his travels.

If not… well there will be no one to return it.

But the main reason of his triumph was the fact that children of Darth Vader will have the right teachers. Yes. He knew. Nothing can hide from the Force. Even something like this. Now there will be four more Jedi to help them.

At least he hoped that General Kota will not kill himself before he managed to heal his eyes. He felt really bad leaving him blind but it was a part of his plan. Naruto sadly smiled. He considered himself a Sith but he bothered about something like this… He was a bad Sith.

He turned his gaze to still blabbering Emperor. But a Sith nonetheless.

"Kill me! I know you thirst for it!" screamed Palpatine.

"You don't even understand how much I wish for it, Your Highness." replied Naruto, he let Palpatine think that he still controlled the situation. Truth to be said neither one of them controlled it. Senators were somewhere on the station, at first Palpatine thought to gloat before them. How "their very public and painful execution will crush any deceit", but on the last minute he decided otherwise.

And nearly perfect plan, which Starkiller created for years, was endangered. He couldn't search them through the Force. Source of the Dark Side energy near his feet disturbed everything around him. And by 'around' was meant the whole fucking station.

"Where are the senators?" asked Starkiller.

Palpatine just smugly smiled.

"You will not find them, boy. Better than doing something foolish like this, kill me while you still have a chance!"

Without a doubt, if Starkiller didn't know that powerful Force-users, especially it was noted for Dark force-users, can switch the bodies, he would have risked this chance. But judging how this concrete Emperor smiled smugly, while Naruto's blade was near his throat…

He practically begged to be killed and this was suspicious. Sidius was a coward, scum and backstabber. But he certainly wasn't foolish and insane. Without a doubt he had already prepared if this old body of his will suddenly perish. From time or enemy's hand. It didn't matter. Sidius was ready.

"Where are the senators?!" once again asked Naruto.

"Kill me and you will find out." smiled Sidius.

Naruto sighed; he hoped that Master Ti will somehow manage.

Meanwhile said togruta went through the metal corridors of Death Star and her thoughts were filled with Starkiller.

For nearly seventeen years, since the Jedi Order has been destroyed, she has been hiding. Empire and its Inquisitors searched and dealt with those, who managed to survive the "Order 66", and not even a hundred of Jedi survived. Not even a hundred… from several thousands of knights and padawans.

Such defeat the Order hasn't suffered from the times of Darth Revan and the Exiled One. Or truth to be told… Order had never suffered such defeat. Hundreds of the Jedi survived the Civil War, right now all who had left can be counted by fingers on one arm. It could have been worse, but force moves in mysterious ways.

As far as she knew there were five more Jedi, beside her: Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Kazdan Paratus, Rahm Kota and her apprentice, Maris Brood.

Six Jedi, just six! And half of them should have been dead right now, were it not for the efforts of the apprentice of Darth Vader, the man, who, beside the mastermind, Palpatine, is to blame for the destruction of the Order.

Starkiller… malevolent and grim name, given to him by his dark master, became a beacon of hope for all survived Jedi and Galaxy in whole.

When a young man… no just a boy, who haven't even reached the adulthood found her on Felucia, she at first, arrogantly thought that she will easily deal with him.

She was mistaken and mistaken greatly. Starkiller wasn't a deluded ambitious and arrogant young boy. Nor was he a slave, completely loyal to his master's will. Wasn't he also a merciless killer and of course a zealous fanatic of the Dark Side. But without a doubt Starkiller was a Sith.

But most of all he wasn't a boy… at least his mind was certainly that of full-fledged warrior. To understand this she needed to be on the edge of death. Right now she understood that no harm would have come her way, but back then…

" _The Force is Strong with you, young one." calmly stated Shaak Ti, gaining a newfound respect to her opponent, who was much more powerful than she thought. "But you lack control."_

 _Her opponent facepalmed. "Typical Jedi… If something isn't like you say then it isn't. So arrogant. So foolish. Didn't you even consider the fact that I may have deluded you somehow?"_

" _It may have been like this, if you were older." said she. "But you are too young and inexperienced in ways of the Force."_

" _If only you knew what kind of a hell my Master put me through…" shook his head young boy "You wouldn't have been so assured in your victory Master Ti."_

" _I understand what Darth Vader did to you." replied Shaak Ti, surprised by calm demeanor of the young sith._

" _Maybe you are." agreed her opponent."But beside that you know next to nothing about me."_

" _I know about the ways of the Sith and the Force enough to see the clear picture." arrogantly stated Shaak Ti._

 _Boy just raised a brow and activated his second red blade, taking it in reverse grip._

" _Then let us test your statement, Master Ti. If you will manage to hold yourself against me for a minute, then I will think about changing the Master."_

Back then she blinked in surprise, because it was really sudden. There was a slight hope that boy will change his mind, but something so small and nearly nonexistent could only be found and sensed by a Master of Force manipulation and only those, who follow the Light Side. And back then right in front of her a young sith managed to do it. If back in her time she reported it to the Masters... let's just say that a visit on really far away planet was granted.

But his ability to sense such a small glimpse of hope wasn't as surprising as what happened next. Less than five seconds later she laid defeated in front of Starkiller.

" _Well… looks like you know not enough about the ways of the Force and the Sith." stated young warrior, holding crossed blades near togruta's neck. "Or in immortal words of count Dooku: 'double the pride, double the fall'?"_

" _I… underestimated you." agreed she. "That was my mistake… My last mistake. Can I ask you to do something?"_

 _To her surprise he agreed._

" _But of course. What is it?"_

" _Grant me a swift death.'_

" _Unfortunately Master Ti , I can't."_

 _Red blade pierced her heart._

At that moment she feared that he wanted to torture her before killing. She already knew that he was stronger and running was out of option. She was prepared to die, but feeling more pain before death wasn't something that she wanted. On Felucia everything happened too suddenly, She didn't had a time to think about the actions and words of Starkiller.

 _Shaak Ti returned to her senses with a loud gasp. Her first thought was, how she even managed to wake up. Blade of pure plasma, which pierced her heart, is nearly instant ticket to the other side. To revive her, doctors needed to be swift and experienced and of course they needed the newest equipment, which she knew wasn't on Felucia._

 _But the local flora around her stated that she was still on the planet. Maybe it was just a dream?_

" _It wasn't." stated very familiar voice._

 _She jumped to her feet only to find a familiar young Sith, sitting on the massive root of one of the local trees and inspecting the hilt of her lightsaber._

" _Interesting design, Master Ti." stated dark adept. "But in we climate, like the one on Felucia, it's hard to use it right."_

 _And assassin was right, because of some special elements in construction, some details can't be put inside the hilt, which made it really hard to use in wet climate._

" _Why am I still alive?"_

" _Isn't it obvious?" red hood turned in her direction. "I don't want you to die."_

" _Wasn't that your mission?"_

" _It was." stated sith. "But it looks like you never thought that what Vader wants and what I want is rather different."_

 _Master Ti sighed, looks like this was Skywalker's fate to have such disobedient apprentices. Turning the sides didn't make anything different._

" _It isn't about loyalty and obedience." said Starkiller. "I just know where it is going. Without a doubt my master after this 'successful' mission will backstab me. So saving you is in a way a guarantee of my own survival."_

" _You want be to kill Darth Vader?" asked she._

" _Don't make me laugh Master Ti. He is too tough for you. I will deal with him myself."_

" _Then, why do you need me?"_

" _At first let me answer the question you are too afraid to ask: how did I heal you? The answer is simple: the Force. Then why did I even wound you, if I never wanted to kill you in the first place? It can be answered the same but let me elaborate."_

" _Many years ago I found a holocrone with healing Jedi techniques. I instantly understood how I can use it. When Vader will send me to hunt down the Jedi I can fabricate the death of said Jedi and put my 'teacher's' mind at ease."_

" _Disturbance in the Force…" muttered togruta._

" _Yes. If, for example, you died a month ago from some unfortunate accident, Vader wouldn't have felt anything. But right now when he is monitoring the Force…"_

" _He will without a doubt be assured that I'm dead." said Master Ti._

" _Right you are." said sith throwing to her lightsaber hilt, which she easily captured. "Now… Are you prepared to listen?"_

" _I'm always prepared to listen." said Master Ti. "You didn't need to pierce me with lightsaber for it."_

" _You wouldn't believe me otherwise. I'm still a sith, remember?" asked he._

" _Yes. I can feel it clearly. But your thoughts are pure of anger and jealousy, normal to any adept of the Dark Side."_

" _What can I say… I'm special." replied young sith. "Power or other shit that many sith cherish so much isn't interesting to me. Maybe immortality… but if it is too bloody to achieve, then I will manage without it."_

" _If I wasn't taking to you right now, I wouldn't believe that something like this is possible. You are strong in the Dark Side, maybe even stronger than Vader and Emperor, but you are not consumed by it, you mind is yours."_

" _As I had already told you: I'm special. But let's return to the main question: why I need you. Truth to be told you are of no need to me. I just don't want to kill you."_

 _She blinked in surprise, she knew that not all Sith kill the Jedi, but not killing her, just because, he didn't want to? That was something new._

" _Didn't you tell that my survival is one of your preventive strikes?"_

" _If you don't want to be this 'strike'… I'm not holding, you are free to go wherever you want." replied young Sith. "I will not hold nor kill you."_

 _He was a Sith, but he saved her, moreover Vader believes her to be dead, that's of course if he isn't lying and Force told her that he can be… no needed to be trusted._

" _What can I do?" asked she._

" _First of all, you can tell your apprentice, who tries to kill me by attacking from behind, that what she is going to do is a very bad idea."_

" _By the Force" thought Shaak Ti turning her head in Maris direction._

" _Maris! Don't do anything foolish!" screamed she. But her apprentice didn't listen. She amplified her jump with the Force and struck Starkiller with barrage of hits. He easily evaded all of them and his blade pierced her heart, just like it did Shaak Ti's._

" _Maris!" screamed she activating her blade but Force Push instantly sent her into nearby stone._

" _Had you forgotten, how easily I dealt with you before?" asked Sith. "Or how I saved you? This will give her so much needed lesson."_

 _After those words he kneeled near the motionless body of Maris and placed his hand above her wound. Second later, white light came from it and right on her eyes Maris' wound was healed._

" _It would be better if she will see you first." said he._

 _Shaak Ti nodded and went to her apprentice, who soon returned to her senses._

" _Maris how many times must I tell you that you must think before acting. Acting without thinking will have a dare consequences." said Shaak Ti with tone of displeased teacher. "And you will be first to feel them."_

" _M... Master?" asked female zabrak._

" _Yes… I passed through the same experienced not so long ago. Let it be a lesson that you are not as powerful as you think."_

" _You… defeated him?"_

" _No… there is no need for this." said Shaak Ti, turning his head in the direction of hooded figure._

 _Following her teachers gaze, Maris saw Starkiller, she instantly jumped and activated her blades but firm hand of her Master stopped her._

" _Maries, enough! He isn't our enemy!"_

" _Master, he is Sith! He cannot be trusted!"_

" _He defeated and healed me too, Maris. So I will disagree with you in this."_

" _I advise you to calm down, padawan." said Starkiller. "There is so much anger within you and only thin line stops you from falling to the Dark Side."_

" _I will not fall to the Dark Side!" agrily stated Maris._

" _Vader said the same. Should I remind you, how it ended?"_

 _Maris looked at the Sith in disbelief._

" _This is the truth, Maris." said Shaak Ti. "Darth Vader was a Jedi. One of the best. One of the most fearless. One of the most noble of us. Dark Side corrupted his mind and turned him into a monster."_

" _Listen to your Master padwan." said the blonde. "Last twelve years I had spent in embrace of the Dark Side. Trust me if you fell, your mind will not recover."_

 _Shaak Ti looked at the boy with a mix of terror and pity. Twelve years. Vader must had taken him as a child. What kind of a monster he turned into?_

 _As togruta returned her gaze to Maris, she noted that she eased a bit._

" _Returning to my previous question. How can I help you?"_

" _Right now there is nothing." said he."But if there will be something, in this year I will notify you. If I will not do so, then I'm either dead or managed to do what I wanted myself. Here is the com-link."_

" _How do we know that it isn't some kind of trap?" asked Maris._

" _If I wanted to kill you I would had already done this. And Master Kenobi – Tatooine, Grandmaster Yoda – Dagoba, Kazdan Paratus – Raxus Prime, Rahm Kota – Bespine. More questions?"_

 _Maris was puzzled, but Shaak Ti was terrified. Those were names of all the Jedi, who managed to survive. Even if she didn't know the location of the later ones, the fact that first two were true meant… Her eyes opened wide in realization._

" _Vader doesn't know this." assured her young Sith. "And I will not tell him. But for these Jedi, or at least some of them to survive till Empire' fall and restore the Order of the Jedi, you need to trust me." said he._

" _I trust you." said Shaak Ti._

" _Master?"_

" _Maris believe me, despite hall his darkness he can be trusted."_

 _She risked a lot of things. But the Force insisted to trust him… and she obeyed._

" _When the time will be right I will contact you, Master Ti." he bowed and turned his back to them._

" _Wait a minute!" screamed she. "What is your name?"_

" _Starkiller."_

 _Master and her apretice looked, how he disappeared in the jungle._

" _It will be a shame if he will not contact us." stated Maris._

" _Yes."_

" _And he has rather cute whisker marks."_

" _Ye… What?!"_

For nearly half a year Master and apprentice waited for the Starkiller's message. And week ago, they received it and arrived to Correlia system. At first she wanted to go alone, but Maris stated that she will not wait on Felucia and if Shaak Ti wanted to go alone, then she better threw her into sarlak's mouth.

Shaak Ti didn't argue with her padawan, understanding the futility of said attempt. Instead she ordered her to leave her stereotypes against Starkiller behind or she will knock her out and go alone. To her surprise she happily agreed. Deep inside her heart hidden well from her Master, but not enough for her to not feel, was a strange warm feeling towards the blond in armor and dark-red hood.

In Correlia several surprises awaited them.

Retreating Empire fleet.

Crazy plan of Starkiller, who endangered the newly formed Rebel Alliance, to destroy or heavily damage the Death Star, a giant battle station, which can in one shot destroy the planets. To find it a tracking device was placed on the transport of Darth Vader himself.

Then was the one, who placed the tracking device. Master Kazdan Paratus, who met Starkiller in same circumstances as she did.

And the last one were words of Starkiller about capture of General Kota, another survived Jedi.

Sometime later they were on board of Death Star with Starkiller taking the attention of Vader and emperor, Shaak Ti freeing the Senators and Maris and Paratus were placing the explosives. Juno Eclipse, Starkiller's best friend and pilot and PROXY, coordinate their action's from Rouge's Shadow, using the special com-links created by Paratus.

"Eclipse to Master Ti, PROXY finished the downloading of the Death Star's plans. Prisoners are held in the cameras in the next corridor."

"Thank you captain Eclipse." said Shaak Ti

"I'm not captain anymore, master Ti." softly said the woman. "Call me Juno."

"As you wish Juno." said togruta. "May the Force be with you."

"May it guide us all, master." answered Juno.

"Are you going to kill me or what?" heard she the voice of Sidius from her com-link.

"Shut up, old man." said the voice of Starkiller. "Don't bother me, while I'm thinking. I'm trying to create a very painful and humiliating way to kill you."

"I can tell you several rather painful ways to do it."

"I thought I had already told you to shut up! I just want to do something myself, okey? So… where was I? Ah yes… Throwing into space? No… to fast. And it is proven force-sensitive can survive in vacuum. Put you in cage and starve you to death? You will definitely escape. Explode you? I don't think I have the needed kind of explosives. Put my lightsaber into you ass and see how you slowly and painfully die from blood loss and realization of how humiliating your death is? I like this, I will return to this variant later."

Com-link died after this.

She looked at the holographic map and ran into the direction of the Senators' prison. The inner meaning was clear to her: Starkiller told her to faster het the senators, and asked Maris and Kazdan to not get too much into setting explosives.

If they will not… Well, the prase about lightsaber in ass wasn't just for show.

Starkiller never told something just for show.

When she reached the needed corridor, she made a jump, taking the lightsaber from her belt. She gracefully landed and two headless figures fell behind her. Then she used the Force to open the door.

Four pairs of eyes instantly looked in her direction and widened in surprise. Shaak Ti sighed in relief Mon Mothma, Bail Organa, Garm Bell Iblis and Rahn Kota, were beaten a bit but still alive.

"Shaak Ti?" asked General. "You are alive?"

"As you can…" she stopped seeing the with eyes of her fellow Jedi. "…feel, I am. But we will talk later. Starkiller cannot hold the Emperor too long."

"WhAt do you mean. How does this traitor…" started Mon Mothma, before Shaak Ti stopped her, raising her hand.

"I don't know what you are talking about but he had no choice and now so do you. You either stay here or do everything according to Satrkiller's plan. You don't want to stay? Good. Then please. Follow me and try to not get too far away from me and General."

 **On board of** _ **Rouge Shadow**_.

"Are you sure, PROXY?" asked Juno Eclipse.

"Data is correct, captain Eclipse."

"PROXY, I asked to not call myself like this."

"I beg your forgiveness, captain Eclipse, but I cannot go against my programming." said droid.

"Okay." facepalmed she. "There is nothing I can fix in this kind of situation.

"Should I report to Master?"

"I will do it myself." said Juno. "Eclipse to Starkiller. Come in. PROXY didn't find any place to land the ship, I'm forced to stick to your planning."

"Your Highness, can you tell me, why you placed such a big illuminators in your throne room. It's big enough for a ship to pass."

"Are you going to further test my patience, boy?!"

"Me? Your patience? Aren't you the one, who is lying on the floor right now?"

After that the channel was once again closed.

"Sometimes I really hate him." Muttered Juno, preparing to ram the ship through the window of the throne room.

 **Somewhere on Death Star**.

"Master Paratus, are you sure, that this pass is right?" asked Maris Brood, who crawled through the ventilation behind the Kazdan Paratus.

"Don't argue with your elders, padawan." growled Paratus. "If we are captured, then you can argue."

"Then I will not have time to do so." stated Brood. "I will have another problems."

"You don't have them now?"

"Right now they are not as serious as others.

"Stop."

"What's up?"

"We are there. Destroy this section."

"Are you sure?"

"Padawan!"

"Okay, Okay! But if we will be captured you are to blame!" said Maris destructing the section under them.

"Young ones, always hurrying." Shook his head Paratus, landing near her.

"Kazdan?" surprised voice of elder man asked from behind them.

"Good to see you Rahm." said Paratus, turning to the source of the voice. "It's good to see you."

"Yes, yes, Master Paratus. It's really good to see another Jedi, but we don't have time for this, Starkiller may not have another minute, he is against Vader and the Emperor, after all." said Mariss.

"Mariss is right." said Shaak Ti. "We must hurry."

Nobody argued and followem Master Ti. Soon they found themselves before the large doors and when it opened, they opened their eyes in surprise: Palpatine lay defeated before the Starkiller, he also was really displeased with something. But it surely wasn't his current position.

"Are you done?" asked the Emperor not even noticing the new faces.

"No. There are several more ideas."

"Maybe you will just kill me?" asked the Emperor.

"This isn't how I want it, but if you ask so nicely…"

"No!" screamed Rahm Kota. "Don't let your rage cloud your judgment!"

"General, I'm trying to ikmagine most painful and humiliating way for this scumbag to die for nearly fifteen minutes, don't you think that I cooled down sometime ago?"

'You!" finally understand the Emperor. "You… you…"

Tricked you and Vader? But of course! I planned this for twelve years since I first saw what will happen if I will follow your will blindly. You never stood a chance."

"I will destroy you!" screamed Palpatine.

Next moment near his neck appeared two glowing red blades.

"Don't push it, Your Highness. With me alone, you may had a really high chance to escape to another body, but with four more Jedi here… not so."

"What?" now his voice was filled with fear. "How do you know?"

"You can hide everything from any living thing, but you can hide nothing from the Force." replied Naruto. "This and logic of course. It's nearly a natural trick for all Sith Emperors, to made a grandiose death, then hide somewhere and either use a blank clone or be reborn anew, with all your memories. And I seriously doubt that a coward like you will embrace his death."

At this moment, destroying the illuminator, _Rouge Shadow_ landed before the Senators.

"You will answer for your treachery, boy!" stated Darth Sidius.

"If you didn't know this is the way of the Sith. And I don't want to hear about the treachery from a cowardly bastard, who feared his teacher so much, that he sedated him and sliced his throat while he slept."

"What?! How do you know?"

'Force loves me Palpatine, that's how. Without a doubt he never believed that a miserable bastard, who you were will somehow dare to oppose him."

And at this moment shit hit the fan.

Naruto knew that Mon Mothma, was a dangerous woman. In every kind of meaning she was dangerous. And especially to his plan. Her shitocracy wasn't something he agreed with. And he felt that a lot of the Jedi, didn't too. But right now she decided to reach the highest rank in idiocy and ran to his and the Emperor's position.

Only firm hand of General Kota held her on the spot.

"Kill him!" screamed she.

"NO!" said Kota "He is already on the edge. Killing the Emperor will push him to the Dark Side."

"It cannot be worse than it already is!" stated the stubborn and foolish bitch.

"Shut up and get out of here!" screamed Starkiller.

Next moment massive door flew inside the room and half-alive Vader with a squad of Stormtroopers got inside.

His apprentice cursed under his breath. All because of Mon Mothma and her shitocracy! She cannot decline herself a pleasure from seeing her enemy dead and beheaded. Looks like the fact of him himself not ending Sidius' life, didn't put in her all-knowing head of protector of shitocracy, that there are reasons for it.

Meanwhile Stormtroopers opened fire and Starkiller was forced to protect the senators. All jedi went to help him.

"NO! return to the ship!"

'We will not leave you alone. You will not manage to deal with them!" screamed Shaak Ti.

"We all will not." said Naruto, looking how more and more troopers got to the throne room, meanwhile Vader decided to break the _Rouge Shadow_ to cut their route of escape. However the sharp shard, thrown by Starkiller pierced his arm and while he tended it he threw his former 'teacher' into the mass of white soldiers.

Doing this he nearly lost the moment when Sidius decided to join the fight.

With no doubt he took the Force Lighting with his hands.

"Get out of here, Master!" screamed he to togruta, who tried to get to him and help. "You will not change anything!"

"I will not leave you!" stated she , continuing to deflect the blaster shoots.

"Me too!" screamed Maris Brood, doing the same.

Women… so troublesome. No matter the race.

"And I!"

Paratus… where will we o without him.

Taking one hand from the distance of Palpatine's lightning a taking several of them on his chest, he used the Force and threw them into the waiting insides of _Rouge Shadow_. Then he closed the door and once again took the lightning in both hands.

"Juno! Get those idiots out of here!"

"And you?"

"What did I told you before this?"

"Probably not, no."

Then you know your answer."

"May the Force be with you… Naruto."

"May it guide you, Juno Eclipse." Said he as engines of _Rouge Shadow_ started their work.

"You will not win, boy!" laughed the Emperor.

"Maybe not." said Naruto showing Palpatine his prized, fanged smile. "But they have all the chances."

"Empire will destroy them!" screamed Sidius, empowering his lightning.

"You don't have enough power for this." said Starkiller making a step.

"Nor you…"

Another step.

"…nor your miserable…"

One more step.

"…good for nothing…"

Half-meter away.

"…fucking…"

He stopped and concentrated the Force in his hands.

"…EMPIRE!"

He released the Force and managed to see how the eyes of the Darth Sidius widened in fear.

Under surprised gazes of the Vader and Several Stormtroopers looked how white sphere appeared around the fighting Sith. It levitated in the, pulsing with energy and then… exploded. Vader automatically protected his body with the Force and his face with his metal arm. Stormtroopers were instantly pulverized by Force Wave.

When Sphere disappeared Vader managed to see the figure of his master lying motionless on the floor. He cautiously got closer and checked the pulse. Old Sith was alive. Yet barely. Vader smiled. Looks like the Lady Fortune turned her face to him once again.

Al that he needed is supporting his Masters life and not getting him out of his coma.

 **Meanwhile. Unknown location**.

"Lady Ventress! Lady Ventress!" screamed unknown female voice.

What? Female voice? He was on a Death Star fighting the Emperor. Where in the name of the Force was he now?

"Hmm. Just as you said, Talon." much deeper female voice answered. "A prophet chosen by Force and sent to us in lightning. Where is Malady?"

"She is her labs my Lady. Should I call her? He without a doubt will need her medical skills."

"Look at his skin, Talon. He regenerates already. He will not need Malady and her skills, but his mind will need time to reconnect with his body, and I know just the ritual to fasten such process. Now get him to Stasis Chambers. It will keep his body safe and also will help in healing him."

"As you wish, Lady Ventress. Hmmm." Naruto felt how something warm touched his cheek. "Are those scars or birthmarks? Never mind. I will ask him when he will wake up. Hope he isn't a jerk."

 **Somewhere between the dream and reality**.

He didn't know, how much time he spent like this, but when Naruto finally opened his eyes he saw a giant rock floating in endless wastes of space and he stood on it.

"Well are you going to just stand there? We don't have all the time in the world, you know?"

He instantly turned, to see a high figure in the robes and hood with his face covered by something resembling the mandalorian mask.

"Where am I and who are you?" instantly asked Naruto.

'In order: you are somewhere between. Between the Life and Death, between the dream and reality. And I… deep inside you know, who is standing in front of you."

"Darth Revan…" muttered Naruto. "But why me? I'm nothing special, just another powerful Force-user, I can say it is rather rare in our times, but still not good enough for someone of your caliber to return from nearly four-thousand-year old death."

"Power calls to power. Blood calls to blood. Of course I will always find a time to those of my line. Especially to the last force-sensitive of them."

"You mean that I'm your…"

"Descendant? But of course. And by how I managed to get to you… Well, your body is in temple on Korriban, in hands of the sect, who worship one certain Sith Lord, they call themselves The One Sith. According to their rather strange ritual of passage you are now their Prophet."

"Prophet?"

"Yes, an ideological messiah, who must set them on right pass. He must invoke or forsake laws or traditions, according to the will of the Force. Also to not be biased he must be outsider. Like you. And pass the trial. Like you unknowingly did."

"I think I will ask about the trial later, what Sith Lord do they worship?"

"Before turning into the One Sith, they were known as Revanchists. Do I need to elaborate further?"

"No…"

At this moment slight tremor shook the stone.

"What is it?"

"Witch's ritual is working. You are waking up."

"Wait!"

Island turned into falling pieces of rock and there was only darkness.

Then he opened his eyes and with loud gasp sat on his strange crystal-like bad.

"You are awake? Good." He turned to see a pale skinned woman, with Mohawk hairstyle, which covered one of her eyes. "Let us greet each other. I'm Assajj Ventress. As I'm called here, the Lady of Wisdom. What is your name?"

"Starkiller."

"This isn't a name, it's more like a codename for a soldier."

"Yes. But I was named like this."

"Starkiller it is then. Let me tell you, in what kind of problem you are boy."

 **Meanwhile on Kashyyyk**.

"All agree that we must continue what he started?" asked Bail Organa.

Aside from senator Organe there were senators Mon Mothma and Garm Bel Iblis, princess Leia Organa. The Jedi Rahm Kota, Shaak Ti, Kazdan Paratus, Maris Brood and the former Empire Fleet's captain Juno Eclipse and Starkiller's droid PROXY.

"To stop, means to recognize that all our fighting and losses were in vain." said Shaak Ti.

"Agreed." added Kazdan Paratus. "He may have been a Sith, but he never had bee the marionette of Vader, Sidius or Dark Side. Unlike us, by the way." Last part he silently muttered.

"At first I didn't believe him." said Maris Brood. "But know I see that his actions and decisions were for the betterment of the Galaxy and its people."

"At our first meeting I thought him to be Vader's personal executioner, but he proved that he wasn't such." said Rahm Kota. "He showed us that even most loyal followers of the Empire aren't those, who we think them to be."

'Then so be it." said Garm. "On this day, the Alliance for the return of Republic was born and the creator of such Alliance was Jedi – knight Starkiller."

"I must add some data." stated PROXY. "My Master never considered himself a Jedi, even before the siege of the Death Star, he considered himself a Sith."

"I always knew that not all Jedi are as good as everyone thinks, but to think that there will be a good Sith, among his brethren. We truly live in times of change. But Force moves in mysterious ways after all." said Shaak Ti with a smile.

"Yes." said Rahm Kota. "If Starkiller considered himself as one of the Sith, then we must respect his choice."

'Are you all out of your minds?!" screamed Mon Mothma. 'We cannot let the future generations know that the creator of Alliance was a Sith, it can lead to the strengthening of their positions in the future!"

"And what do you propose?" asked Leia Organa, who had rather shady understanding of who Sith really were, but she still thought that if Someone like Strakiller considered himself one, they must respect his view on life.

"I offer to tell as senator Garm proposed. That Starkiller was a Jedi."

"No!" instantly disagreed Shaak Ti. "The Jedi will not take credit for the work of another, even if he was a Sith."

"Think about the consequences!" screamed Mon Mothma.

"Did you think about them, when you gave us this variant?" asked Juno. "Did you think about consequences of your lie if truth will somehow will be shown to public? As the one, who passed with him all his missions, I can tell you: this will not be pretty."

"I do not care about the thoughts of the former Empire's officer." answered Mon Mothma with disdain.

"But you should, senator." Shaak Ti stood beside the blonde supporting her point of view. "She speaks the truth."

"As am I." said Kota.

"As am I." said Kazdan Paratus.

"As am I" said Maris Brood.

"Then it is decided." Said Bail Organa. "Today was born Alliance for Recreation of Republic. And the one, who inspired us was Sith Lord Starkiller, who no matter the obstacle was loyal to his believes."

Everyone nodded, while Juno moved forward with something in her hands.

"Starkiller wanted you to have this." said she, revealing a crest of Marek family. "It belonged to a friend of his, who didn't pass the trials, his name was Galen Marek."

"What happened to him?" asked Kota.

"There was a place for only one Starkiller." replied Juno.

 **Month later. Sith Temple on Korriban**.

Last month was rather hectic for Starkiller. Naruto looked into the depth of crimson holocrone and thought about the problems that gave him his title. Of course the Order itself was ruled by Three Ladies, who beside Venress were Darth Talon, a tattooed, sexy, red-skinned twi'leck and Darth Malady, equally tattooed and also red skinned Devaronian.

He himself through the miracle of the Force became the Prophet, ideological leader, it freaked him a bit when he found that Sith Tattoos appeared on him too. Ventress eased him that his tattoos were given to him by the Force itself, even know he could feel the power of Force Lightning, that burned them on him.

During said explanation, Darth Talon, who was also in the room, pouted. During one of the Sith holidays, or whatever they call them, which was needed to take new acolytes into the Order, she took this duty upon herself, to be his partner during the celebration. Both of them enjoyed it. And what followed later too.

At least when Naruto opened his eyes with very flexible body of Darth Talon upon himself, he was a viewer of a very rare sight. Darth Talon, Lady of the Blade, smiled looking very unSithful right now.

He knew that he would remember this later, photographs and holo picts were made for blackmail material. Of course they were One Sith and had a set of rules, but it was for fun, so while nobody got hurt in the process it was alright.

However, there were many other problems, of course not many were enjoying the fact that he became the Prophet, but his power in the Force, Dark Aura and vast amount of Force techniques were enough for many to shut up.

During the month he spent all his free time to integrate and become one of the One Sith. However, there was one, who didn't saw him as part of the Order. Darth Krayt. Once a great Jedi General, by the name A'Sharad Hett, he was a military leader of the Sith Order.

And that man wanted Starkiller dead. Maybe it was because of the fact that he was Vader's apprentice, or maybe because that he was closer to the slaying of the Emperor and Vader than anybody was and he wanted to be the one, who will do it, but nevertheless, he without a doubt was Naruto's enemy.

Even with backing of the Ladies, he was still to answer the call of the General.

He looked at the armored back of the Darth Krayt, who looked at some drawing, not even giving him a glimpse of attention.

"Do you know why I had sent for you?" asked Darth Krayt.

"No." replied Naruto.

"Straight to the point, I like this, you see, during last year, the activity of Mandolorian clans had risen. We presume that there is somebody behind this activity. Since the illness of the Emperor…" Naruto raised his brow. "Yes, yes, it looks like your duel took a heavy toll on his health. Whatever, since he fell with his illness and Vader came to power, many thought that it is time to take something for themselves."

General sighed.

"It looks like Death Watch finally decided to give everyone an example and secured some sort of facility." he threw something in Naruto's direction, which he instantly caught, it was a datapad. "There you will find all information that we have on these mercenaries."

Naruto nodded and turned to the exit. Not even once, during their conversation did Darth Krayt turn to look him into the eyes. With his reputation as a Sith, who has a problem with lying… all that mission sounded fishy.

Whether the cause he decided to council with the Three.

 **Next day. Sith Temple on Korriban. Room of Starkiller**.

"You cannot, you absolutely cannot!" screamed Dart Talon, who hugged his leg with arms and legs with a clear goal to not let him go. When yesterday he told the Three about the quest of Darth Kryat, they gave him tons of different advices.

But strange things started after he got into his room. Talon waited him there. Then was something primal, wild and in most systems of former Republic, a bit… criminal, but both of them were satisfied by each other and the rest of the night, when they finally succumbed to the Morpheus, Sith Temple's denizen's praised the ghosts of former Lords and Dark Side that the two were finally silent.

However, next morning she was like this.

Then it hit him. He remembered that some female Sith, pass through some sort of bipolar period, after they find their mate. Naruto face palmed. Not only he had an entire Order of unstable maniacs to psychically evaluate and care off. Now he was practically married and without a doubt when other of the three will hear about this they will not let him slide.

Hour later after a lot of reassuring and giving a lot of promises to return, Naruto finally left Talon, who suddenly became so… so… Fuck he didn't even had words to describe this. No seriously, she was still the sexy Talon, who he met before and who, as he with a bit of disagreement recognized, loved.

But he missed that wild and primal Talon, whom he met during the celebration.

Naruto sighed, getting in his new ship. Not only this, but he was missing the 'Rogue Shadow', PROXY and… Juno. Even the company of the Jedi. He caught himself on the thought that he missed sexy ass of Master Ti.

And very flexible body of Maris Brood.

And of course Juno…

Naruto growled. He seriously needed to do something with it. He did all he could so they will be in more prized position than he saw in his vision. But soon after he awakened, he saw another vision. Force, unfortunately still held him.

And still had plans for him.

However, he needed to find the leader of mandolorians and he also needed to find was the fact about the Emperor, that Darth Krayt told him about, truth or not.

During his service to Darth Vader, he made a lot of different hideouts through all Empire. And now he went to one of those. Where, according to the intel of Darth Krayt he can find madolorian, who can give him information, young female, by the name Sabine.

Thus, he went to Lothal.

 **Lothal**.

For more than seventeen years this planet was under Empire's control. Ahsoka Tano couldn't held her sigh as she looked at it. Kanan's group was fighting for the right cause as was the Rebel Fleet that she helped to secretly create, with support of senator Organa. But the Imperial forces were too powerful. Great in numbers, better equipped and trained, they were a serious threat, far too powerful for Rebel Fleet.

And of course their Inquisitors. Death of the Head Inquisitor didn't stop them, they came in greater numbers, prepared to fight and to die for Empire. As if Fifth brother and Seventh sister weren't enough, now Antinnis Tremayne, who to greatest displeasure of the Fisth brother and Seventh sister was made the High Inquisitor, and Jerec, one of the turned Jedi, also assaulted their positions.

But the help came from the side she had never imagined to exist. She felt how somebody placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Master Ti. She was glad that somebody aside her survived, aside from her to this planet arrived Master Paratus and her apprentice Maris Brood.

Recent news was interesting. It looked like Vader's secret apprentice rose against his Master. Organized the Rebellion, saved several Jedi Masters in secret and dueled Vader and the Emperor. Result was even more surprising: not only he managed to defeat the Dark Lord but he also managed to heavily wound the Emperor. Even with cost of his own life that is.

But such a great victory came with a great cost. Vader took all the power in the Empire and now whole Inquisition was on their tales. The first battle for the sheer existence of their Alliance will be here on Lothal.  
Ahsoka felt it, but she also felt how something dark and powerful slowly went closer to Lothal. And it wasn't Vader, Vader was already on the planet. Whatever it was, it was far, far stronger than the Dark Lord.

Like the Force itself was unleashed.

 **Meanwhile. With Imperial fleet**.

"High Inquisitor, are we absolutely sure, that they are here?" asked the admiral.

Cybernetic eye glowed in the darkness of the captain's board. "Yes." answered Tremayne. "The Jedi are here."

"But what about Rebel…"

Unseeing power forced him into the wall. "Admiral, Lord Vader, correction soon-to-be Emperor Vader, wishes to see results. That means dead Jedi, as in more than one, others are irrelevant."

"But sir…"

"Admiral." now Tremayne fully turned to the unfortunate male "Please, understand before I will kill you, Lord Vader wishes to punish those, who opposed and heavily wounded our beloved Emperor. We have to follow his orders to a word, if we wish to save our own lives. If you will pursue some other rebels and let the Jedi flee, you will die, if you will ignore Lord Vaders orders to capture the Jedi, you will die and lastly stop angering me, or you will die."

That was by far the longest thing that Admiral had heard from the Inquisitor Tremayne. A sign that he is in a very bad mood. It looked like instructions and rise in ranks given to him by the apprentice of the Emperor, were a glorified trap.

Well like it usually was among the Sith.

Tremayne didn't want to die, so he needed to fulfill the quest, given to him by his Master. He decided to use agent Kallus to lure the rebels from their hiding.

 **Rebel's hideout. Lothal**.

Kanan was glad that there were Jedi except him, Ezra and Ahsoka, hell now with them a fucking Jedi Councilor, Master Shaak Ti, but the news that they brought with them were… very opposite. He was glad that the Emperor was now in coma or in whatever state he was. Vader will not kill him, but will not let him awaken either, seizing all power in the Empire for himself.

They also warned them that Vader sent two more experienced Inquisitors to deal with them. And Antinnis Tremayne was well known for corrupting the captured Jedi for the Dark Side. Due to his actions, Inquisitorius grew faster and became more powerful.

They didn't know, how he will try to lure them out, but they knew that it will be bloody.

Kanan was deep in thought when Hera decided to join him.

"Credit for your thoughts?" asked the beautiful green skinned twi'leck. Kanan raised his head. "You sit here all alone, looking in the wall, for several hours, you have some serious problem, that's without a doubt."

"I can feel the darkness. So thick and powerful. Much greater, than the one Antinnis emits. And I feel death. I fear that I know, how Kallus wants to lure us out."

"Kanan! Kanan!" Ezra ran inside, breathing heavily.

"What is it?" asked the elder Jedi.

"It's Kallus." Said Ezra. "He made his move."

All crew gathered inside the cantina, Ahsoka, Ti, Maris and Paratus looked at the holovid. They looked, how agent Kallus barked from the television. "Citizens of Empire! For too long filthy rebel scum has corrupted the minds of the loyal citizens. From now on..." the camera shifted to the other side, showing several citizens near the wall. Kallus raised his hand and blaster shots send them to their deaths. "The disobedience and nonconformity will not be tolerated anymore. Anyone, found to be communicating with rebels will be executed on spot."

Crew was silent.

"This is insane." said Ezra.

"I agree. Kallus stepped too far this time." said Hera. "We must capture him and sent him to the Rebel leaders."

"Where he will face judgment according to his crimes." said Master Ti.

"Or we can deal with him right now." said Maris.

"Easy there young one, that isn't a proper Jedi way." said Paratus.

"We must deal with the bastard." said Kanan. "Thus I agree with Maris."

"You are also forgetting that this is a trap." said Ahsoka, "Without a doubt, Inquisitors await us there, with Force knows how many stormtroopers."

"Yet we cannot let it slide." said Master Ti.

"I agree." said Rex, "But we must go. There is nobody else, who can stand against them. But we need a plan."

 **Imperial Army's barracks. Lothal**.

Agent Kallus sat in his personal cabinet and slowly ate his dinner, being the face of Imperial law here on Lothal, had its pluses and minuses. Of course, now he had more chances to finally catch the annoying womp-rats, who dared to defy the rule of the Empire, but… He looked at the hideouts where Inquisitors waited, he hated to work with these snobs and his new position made him work with them even more.

Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother awaited the appearance of the rebels. They thirsted their blood to finally repay for the humiliation they were forced to deal with during the last nearly three years. Because of them, they lost their chance to take the position of High Inquisitor, now taken by Lord Antinnis Tremayne.

Inquisitors prepared the simple trap, yet effective enough to deal with the Jedi.

Meanwhile in the corridor, Ezra and Kanan, silently slashed through the guards. Ezra beheaded the stormtrooper and his head, slowly spinning fell to the floor, but his severed head was caught by Kanan.

"Easy there, Ezra." said Kanan placing his terrifying burden on the floor. "Dark Side is slowly taking its toll on you. Ease your spirit, control your anger."

"Yes, master." Ezra's face, hidden by his helmet was unreadable, but in his voice, Kanan could sense the regret, that young padawan felt. "Everything that happened… It was so… so…

Kanan placed his hand on the Ezra's shoulder "Don't worry, Ezra. We will deal with everything. Kallus will get what he deserved."

"That's what I'm bothered with. How should we react? What should we do? What should the Jedi do? Kallus is a rabid dog, but how can someone like a Jedi kill him in a cold blood?"

Kanan squeezed his shoulder harder. "We will do what we must, as peace-keepers and protectors of the common folk. And we will do what we must."

"Okay." said Ezra, using the Force to open the door to the cabinet. Kallus sat there with a smug face, sipping the wine from the glass. "Ah! Kanan Jarrus. Finally, you are here, as I can see. And with Ezra Bridger." said Kallus, showing them some sort of remote detonator.

Next second the Force screamed, warning them about danger and Kanan understood that they will not manage to evade the danger. Powerful wave of electrician surged through their bodies knocking them out. Kanan tried to rise when it stopped, but the large fist in the black armored gauntlet finished the deed.

"Finally. Both of them are in our hands." said Kallus.

"Correction, they belong to Inquisitorius now." said the Fith Brother. "Lord Tremayne wishes to see both of them milked of their knowledge of Rebellion and properly reeducated, to serve the Empire alongside the other Inquisitors."

"What? This is an outrage!" red blade appeared near his throat.

"Easy there boy." Said the Seventh sister. "Tremayne's orders are absolute. Nor you nor we can deny him. So be a good little agent and shut up."

 **Meanwhile, with Shaak Ti and others**.

Sticking to a plan other Jedi and rebels caused mayhem in the barracks, to get attention from the Kanan and Ezra, who must had secured agent Kallus.

Green blades of Maris cut through the last stormtrooper and made several steps back, to her surprise her back hit someone other's and surprised by this she jumped forward and turned in the air landing now looking in the opposite direction, thus she met surprised gaze of Ahsoka, who did the same maneuver.

They were surprised by the fact that their Force sensitivity was… dulled somehow.

They all turned to the sound of clapping. Lord Antinnis Tremayne clapped into his hands standing in the doorway.

"Good day to you all, my dear Jedi and rebel friends." said High Inquisitor. "But here your resistance will meet its end." He clicked his fingers and entire division of stormtroopers circled them.

"Do you think that this will stop us?" asked Maris. "We have dealt with countless troopers on our way here."

"Oh… but of course…" he clicked his fingers again and motionless bodies of Kanan and Ezra fell to the ground, with Inquisitors taking position near them pointing their blades at their throats. "Lightsabers and other weapons on the floor, then stand on your knees and place your hands behind your head, or you will see the color of the insides of your friends."

Reluctantly they did as the Inquisitor asked and the entire group did as he told. Troopers hit them in the heads with butts of their guns.

 _ **Black Hound**_ **, Personal Star Destroyer of Lord Antinnis Tremayne.**

They returned to their senses attached to some sort of restraining and Force-suppressing devices.

Ahsoka tried to move her hand but they were restricted with great caution. She turned her head when she once again heard the voice of Inquisitor.

"Glad that you are awake, my dear. You see, I can deal with your friends later, but you, on the other hand, was ordered to break, personally by Lord Vader. He wishes to see you soon. Of course, after you will tell me, where is General Kenobi?"

 **Meanwhile in the ship's hangar**.

Official Empire's ship landed in the hangar.

"Sir." said one of the stormtroopers, as doors to the shuttle opened. "Please follow us to the…" after red slash his head fell to the ground. Figure in the dark-red cloak with glowing red blades entered the hangar.

Men slowly walked in the way, where he senses the group of rebels was.

He raised his hand Force chocking the group of the stormtroopers.

"Prepare the barricades!" heard he screams of the commander of enemy's forces. Spinning red blade pierced his chest and figure in dark-red robes appeared behind him, slashing his soldiers left and right. He got his sword back and continued his path.

Fifth Brother, who guarded the entrance to the torture chambers was bored beyond belief. At least Sister was allowed to see the process, and he… well he guarded the entrance.

Suddenly he heard the strange sound. Before him landed the white helmet of stormtrooper. Fifth brother activated his lightsaber. All lights in the corridor suddenly disappeared. In red light from his lightsaber, Fifth brother tried to see the one, who threw the helmet.

Sister looked, how Jerec and Antinnis tried to break Ahsoka. She looked at that with her breathing becoming faster and…

Suddenly the armored doors were destroyed by powerful Force Push, throwing them inside, alongside the Fifth Brother.

She went to him, in hopes that he will tell her what happened.

"R… Run… fools."

She heard the familiar zooming sound behind her and managed to evade the strike of the lightsaber.

She managed to jump away and turn to the coming threat. Inside the passage stood the man clad in sleeveless dark-red robes, armed with pair of red lightsabers.

"Who are you?" asked the High Inquisitor Tremayne.

"You can call me… Starkiller." said he, raising his head and showing his red, glowing eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

`Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Star Wars, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Demon Unleashed.**

 **Chapter II.**

In disbelief, all parties looked at him. Starkiller, a Sith, who defeated both Vader and the Emperor. A Sith, who inspired and created the Rebellion. A Sith, who perished during the fight with the greatest Force-user in the Galaxy after wounding so gravely that he bedridden still.

This man… no… this monster… Stood before him. His glowing red eyes looked just right into his and Lord Inquisitor felt like some cold uncaring hands slowly ripped his black soul out of his body, measured it, revealed his darkest secrets for everyone to see and put it back.

When Starkiller tuned his head away Antinnis breathed out a relaxed sigh.

Shaak Ti also met the eyes of the Sith Assassin, but to her his gaze brought joy, her friend, who she thought to be dead, returned to them. Her happy thoughts, however ere short lived, with loud battle cry Seventh Sister jumped in the air, activating her spinning double blade and attacked him.

Under surprised eyes of everyone in the room Starkiller just raised his hand. Seventh Sister smirked in triumph, but when the spin of the blade stopped, she understood that something was wrong. To her terror, the lightsaber failed to cut off the Starkiller's arm. Without any kind of effort, he held the blade of pure plasma in his left hand, also stopping the spinning mechanism of the blade.

With fear Seventh Sister looked at the Sith Assassin. Her eyes begged for mercy, Starkiller, on the other hand, just shook his head and raised his right fist.

Seventh Sister loudly hit the other wall. Kallus tried to attack him, while his attention was focused on something else. Two red flashes stopped him in his tracks. Somehow feeling himself lighter than before and losing his balance Kallus fell forward. Before his eyes closed, he managed to see his own beheaded body.

Antinnis made a step back. Death of all his associates, except Jerec, of course, was a bit… surprising for him. Cyborg looked around trying to find something, to use against the Force Juggernaut, or at least to hold him long enough before he will leave the Star Destroyer.

Then he heard it. Something fell on the metal floor. Antinnis turned his head. Jerec was cut in half. Inquisitor understood that now was his turn. Activating his two blades, he prepared to duel with the Assassin. He didn't care, who he was, or whom he killed, he will not get him as easily as he got others!

However, Starkiller didn't attack. Instead something fell on the floor, by the move of his hand. Inquisitor paled, he finally understood the what Starkiller intended to do.

On the floor were rebels' weapons and Starkiller raised his hand in their direction setting them free. The Jedi instantly summoned their weapons and those, which belonged to their comrades. Behind Starkiller ignited several lightsabers. Outclassed and outnumbered Inquisitor prepared to meet his end.

"Give up Antinnis. This may pain me greatly, to kill you, who once stood among us, but my hand will not shake." said Shaak Ti.

"You are foolish to think that you will survive the encounter with me. Even now I still have all trump cards in my hands!" Vader said him to not do so, but Antinnis decided to go against his wishes, after all what kind of weapon can be given, but not unleashed?

Slowly the empty space in the wall of captain's bridge opened, revealing its dark insides. From Pitch-black darkness slowly walked a figure, clad in Sith Stalker armor, it activated the red lightsaber, which he held in reverse grip.

Glowing red eyes stared in black visor of the helmet. Seeing that his greatest enemy has some other problems, Antinnis used this moment to escape.

Starkiller turned to the Jedi. "Go to the hangar, I will meet you on Lothal." said he. Rebels wanted to object but the Sith Stalker's attack, blocked by the Starkiller stopped their disagreeing calls and forced them to obey the command of young Sith.

Finally, one on one, against the unknown warrior Starkiller could use all his vast arsenal of Force tricks and swordsmanship styles to deal with his enemy without any additional damage to his allies. He decided to start from the usual maneuver, barrage of sword strikes, from different directions.

However, his barrage was met by the same barrage caused by his opponent. Naruto slowly raised his brow in surprise. He jumped backwards and his opponent readied himself. Still in the air he attacked with Force Lightning, but Assassin used the lightning of his own and equal powers destroyed each other.

Already feeling that something wasn't right, Naruto decided to use some other tricks. Force push in the sword fight, small explosions, which caused misbalance in the fighting, his every trick was blocked and perfectly reflected.

Then as final test he used the maneuver, known to only two men in this Galaxy, to him… Helmet of his opponent fell to the floor revealing the face of his enemy, the reflecting strike was evaded by Starkiller… and his old friend and fellow apprentice of Darth Vader.

Galen Marek.

His face was pale, hairless, his eyes turned into two lakes of pitch black darkness, Sith symbols covered his face and mask of anger seemed to forever stuck on his, once always calm face. Yet he still managed to recognize his old friend.

Hissing like a snake Galen raised his sword, Naruto took his strike into rough block. He felt how anger started to boil inside his very essence, sickened by the sight of what his best friend was turned after his supposed 'death' from his hands, Naruto felt anger. No… Not like this. AMGER. It was like he was turned into being made of unstoppable burning desire to destroy, his essence was hatred, for everyone.

For himself, because, in a way he was the one responsible for his condition, since he won the last duel, which was fight to the death, made by his Masters. He hated Vader for doing something as sickening as this. He hated Sidious, for his sheer fact of existence. He hated the Galaxy and blamed the Force for what happened.

Then like always his anger was stumped by his cold logic-driven mind. He wasn't to blame, none of them knew, who they fought, Vader was also corrupted by Sidious and the Emperor was a prisoner in his own decaying body, who couldn't even breathe by himself.

Yet, his friend was right in front of him and by the way he looked he wasn't in for friendly reunion. Galen gathered the Force Lightning in his hands making it turn into the sphere, Naruto instantly understood what his opponent wanted to do, but instead of blocking the strike, Starkiller used the tricks of Darth Jadus and under surprised eyes of Galen Marek turned into purple mist.

Sith Stalker couldn't hold the explosion. Seconds later everything turned white.

 **With rebels**.

Shaak Ti looked at the exploding Star Destroyer and felt how hope within her once again died. Starkiller was there she felt that, once again lost to them.

In silence they had returned to their base, even with so many Inquisitors dead, they didn't strike any powerful blows to the Galactic Empire.

And they once again had lost Starkiller.

"This was a complete… Failure." Stated Master Ti heavily, sitting in their hideout.

"But Master Ti…" said Kanan. 'We dealt with several Inquisitors and Kallus will not threaten the peaceful citizens anymore."

"Yet we lost the one, who rallied us together and inspired us!" screamed she back at him.

As if responding to her rage, furniture and tapestries moved from suddenly. Dark mist entered the room, circling the rebels, who sat around the table, then it focused in one big cloud above the table and from it a pair of buts stepped on the table.

Starkiller sat on his knee, looking at the rebels of Lothal.

Sith smiled. "You said something about me being dead?"

Several minutes later they sat around Starkiller, who with big cup of kaff told them how he managed to escape.

"… When I understood that it was the one, who was tutored with me by Vader, my old friend, Galen Marek, I decided to use one of the tricks of the ancient Sith, and made my body immaterial. Without a doubt Galen survived the destruction of the ship, he had survived worse. I also do not doubt that Antinnis ran away, but still reclaimed the body of Galen. He lost too many this day, he will not let another potential ally die."

"I'm glad that you are fine." said Shaak TI. "Now that you are with us…"

Starkiller raised his arm silencing her. "Master Ti I came to Lothal, not even knowing that I'm needed, all this time my goal wasn't the Imperial forces."

"Then… Who?" asked Maris Brood.

"She." said Starkiller pointing at Sabine. Rebels instantly placed their hands on their weapons. "I need her invitation for the mandolorian gathering." said Naruto.

"Invitation?" asked Sabine. "You mean this?" she took a strange badge from her pocket. "Wanted to use it later in one of my works, because I never intended to go on the gathering."

"Invitation badge." Said Naruto. "Yes, that's what I was looking for. Can you give me this?"

"Since you saved our asses and slayed a lot of bad guys, sure, keep it." said the girl.

"Thank you." said Starkiller. "Recently somebody started to gather mercenary bands of mandolorians and their rouge clans, right now this things…" he showed them the badge. "Were sent to the different mercenaries and warriors, known for their battle skills. I need to find the one, who is behind it. Or we will face another mandolorian crusade."

Shaak Ti sadly smiled. "Looks like you will not stay with us." said she.

"Not now." replied Starkiller. "I cannot return, until my quest is complete. It's too dangerous…. You can be forced to once again relive the loss of me."

Maris and Master Ti sighed. Ahsoka made a grimace, she too wanted to know her fellow apprentice a bit closer.

Several hours later, Starkiller left them, continuing his search for the gathering of the mandolorians.

 **Month later. Planet in Unknown Regions**.

Last month was rather hectic for Starkiller. Since Imperial navy and Inquisitorius knew that he was alive and in extension so did Vader, Starkiller decided to mask himself. He created a new persona, greatly inspired by one of the mandalorian officers back in time of Crusade.

He was forced of course, to remember his skills as healer, but after some working the Demagol was born, or rather reborn, swordsman, who wielded the lightsaber and sold his great medical skills for highest prices. All in all, healer and assassin in one.

Reputation of said warrior, even spread through stolen imperial credits and mind tricks, was great, so when he asked his questions about the gathering, none of the information brokers didn't ask any questions. He may have been a newbie on their arena, but he was a real deal, without a doubt.

Tracks led him to unknown planet, where on the planet station mercenaries, killers, smugglers and other individuals of shady professions gathered, answering the call. It was a legendary Dead Man's Heaven. Paradise for the bastards of all kind.

Unlike many, who came here seeking profit or fame, Demagol came here for only one certain man, who according to the intel, given to him by the Darth Krayt used a very rare weapon, darksaber. Krayt feared that it was a well-known owner of such weapon, Darth Maul, who started this gathering, in hopes to once again gather enough strength to rule the underground world of Galactic Empire.

Demagol decided to gather some intel, like he did before. In bar.

Near the bar, he was greeted by the sight of some smuggler, who flew from the window, breaking it, and landed right near Demagol's legs. He shook his head and continued his path stepping over the motionless body.

Demagol never wasted his medical skills like this, and he never gave the oath of Hippocrates, so he could do something like this. And he was a fucking Sith, no less! Then his thoughts turned to the subject that no normal sith will spare even the fraction of their affection to someone like that smuggler.

With a sign Demagol understood that he was rather bad Sith.

He entered the cantina and before his eyes a beautiful red haired female mandalorian, with sign of Nite Owls on her armor, dealt with another smuggler. When her opponent, twice her size, by the way landed on his back, other mandalorians inside the bar cheered, and Demagol noticed that all of the wore the Nite Owl's emblem.

Most of them were females, males were in minority. Just as Demagol heard, that the Nite Owls were followers Bo-Katan Kryze. She was a member of the ruling family on the Mandalor and sister to late duchess Satine. It may have meant that they are here to hunt the one, who killed Vizsla and Satine or maybe that meant that Maul had nothing to do with this.

However, he went to the only one, who didn't wear any kind of marks, which gave his affiliations to no clans or bands. He sat near the mandalorian in green armor and ordered some booze. When you are talking with Boba Fett it takes some additional 'courage'.

"Got a problem?" asked Fett.

"No, just an itching curiosity, what one of the most dangerous men in Galaxy is sitting in this cantina, answering the call of some unknown warrior, who claimed the leadership over several mandalorian clans?"

Fett just put a blaster on the table and said: "Do you know what curiosity did to the many people?"

I know what Boba Fett did to them, so, yes, I know what you are hitting on." said Demagol. "But I'm also thinking that you are here under someone's orders."

"Maybe, maybe no." said Fett. "What is in it for you?"

"Let's just say… That we can cut the body in half, also you can take my share of money, I just need some 'equipment' of his."

"Hmm… If you will try to somehow trick me… I will shoot you in your head."

 **Week later. Dead Man's Heaven**.

One week. They had spent an entire week on the Dead Man's Heaven. During this time he also managed to meet the said red haired leader of Nite Owls, Amanta Kryze. She came here, also hearing the rumors about the figure armed with the darksaber.

So in company of beautiful females and one really grumpy mandalorian, Demagol spent a very pleasurable week on the Dead Man's Heaven.

On the eighth day, the one, who stayed in shadows, started the gathering. Clad in massive dark-red armor, the man who called himself Mand'alore the Unyielding One, was a sight to behold. He stood before the crowd of warriors and told them his visions of grandeur.

Naruto, Boba and Amanta looked at the crowd and thought how easy is to sway them from their believes… all that was needed were promises of rich, easy and better life. Like it always was, actually. They looked how long line of the soon-to-be new Mandalorians received their new armor and ammunition.

New Mandalorian Crusade started, and nobody could stop it now.

In the evening Naruto got to the building, which served as Command Center to the Mand'alore, he was surprised to see Boba and Amanta there. However, he was glad to see them. All of them answered the call of the Mand'alore. He wished to see them to discuss the situation.

"Ah! Here you are." greeted them he, when they entered the room. "I have a proposition for you. You see I have a benefactor he is one, who managed to give me resources and gather my trusted allies before I defeated the first clan leader and took his forces for myself. With time My fame grew and so did my debt, as I found out later. My benefactor wants all my armies for himself. He wishes to use an ancient artifact to go to another Galaxy and start the crusade there, instead of this place."

Mand'alore sighed. "What is the worst thing, is that He will manage to take many other if he reveals himself, he didn't want to, because he is used to operations in shadows, but he also can challenge me and became the next Mand'alore and use the Crusade as he wishes, to back his claims for the throne he, like for example you, Amante, must be the leader of mandalorian group or clan. And that is the final problem, he is the leader of notorious and famous Death Watch, thus he has the right to challenge me. You are the most skilled warriors and assassins, slay him and I will repay you for this… greatly."

"What is his name?" asked Boba Fett.

"Darth Maul." answered the Mand'alore.

 **Next Day**.

In the evening, Demagol went to the location. Fiven to him by the Mand'alore, before all three of them will hunt Maul, Amanta, he and Boba decided to meet and discuss the plan. However, the sight of their meeting place… Instantly said to him that all his plans will not come in motion.

Thrashed building, with marks of blaster shoots and lightsaber slashes on the walls, destroyed rooms and knife with a letter on the other side of the door, screamed ABOUT THE FACT THAT Darth Maul decided to act first. Him or Mand'alore. He didn't trust the bastard.

Demagol ripped the letter from the door. "CAME ALONE" it stated, a bit below the words was the location where he must go. Definitely a trap.

In this situation he will need something more than just lightsabers. Before he went on another suicide quest, he took with himself a pair of new blaster pistols, with prototype power batteries, which can gather the energy even lying near nearby source of heat. Then he packed blaster rifle, energy shield, used by all mandalorians and wrist blaster.

Armed to the teeth he stepped on the path of war.

 **Sometime later**.

Clad in red and black armor several mandalorians sat near campfire, they were ordered by their Master, Darth Maul, to guard this passage. All of them were rather relaxed, none believed that the fool, to whom, lord Maul has left the invitation will come.

The trap was so obvious that only a complete novice will not see it.

And someone like that will not strike fear in the heart of a true mandalorrian.

Suddenly one of the guards, who stood near the destroyed wall, disappeared. Others noticed this only when his helmet hit the floor. They instantly grabbed their weapons and one of them slowly got closer to the destroyed wall.

When he inspected the destroyed section something grabbed his head and pulled him inside. Others went to the wall when suddenly the fire suddenly stopped burning and the unnatural darkness covered everything. Flashes of red were the last and only things that they saw.

Maul stood before the large structure. Once it was one of the most beautiful buildings in the whole Galaxy. Now after many thousand years it was just rubble. However, what should have been intact still was. Ancient race of Kwa new how to hide and build their most precious creations.

Even after all these years the Infinity Gates were still there. Still functioning.

And in hands of Maul.

Zabrak looked at the bounded forms of Boba and Amanta, who were captured by him and his warriors. With sound of metal hitting the earth something landed near his leg. He moved his gaze to that thing.

Mandalorian helmet.

Zabrak raised his head and smirked. "You had finally came here."

Demagol used a force technique to appear to his left.

"So this is Infinity Gate." Said he looking at raising and glowing form of the structure. Calling it building was an understatement. Infinity Gate was made of pure energy and was activated by the force. And Maul was the one, who controlled it.

Two red lightsabers were blocked by the black and red one.

"You are good…" said Maul. "Not many managed to hold me in swordlock for long."

"I'm just starting." said Demagal, gathering more strength and pushing it into his blades. Slowly, little by little Maul's swords were placed near his own neck.

Suddenly the bright light shined upon them.

Maul smiled. "I won."

Bright light was the only thing he saw.

When Demagol returned to his senses he heard the wind and sensed the grass under his feet and arms. Counting the fact that the place where he and Maul fought was rather deserted, he quickly understood that he was somewhere else.

Looks like the Infinity Gate took him somewhere, he sensed several life-forms near himself, but he couldn't sense Maul. Infinity Gate must have taken him somewhere else. He rose to his feet, and searched for his lightsabers with Force.

Cylinders jumped to his arms. To his surprise Maul's darksaber was also here, Demagol placed it on his jetpack. He heard, how someone stepped on the ground behind him. He turned to see the two women and one man.

Black haired woman in black armor with sign N7 seemed to be their commander, woman in white and pink armor seemed to be rather nervous in his presence and the only male of the group seemed a bit off, at least he didn't point a gun in his direction.  
Woman with red hair asked something from the one in the white armor, she answered and commander nodded, grabbing her weapon a bit tighter.

Demagol sensed the danger from the left, he moved his head in that direction and several droids flew into the air. His hand turned into the fist and droids into the spheres of scrapped metal. Then he once again turned to the newcomers, in one second he appeared near the redhead and placed his hand upon her head.

She saw herself, standing on her knee, in front of the high man in dark suit, she fought against the old man on… laser swords on the exploding station, she fought against strange little creature and red-skinned woman, who looked very human-like, like asari. Then against her was the man in the dark suit and man in robes, then she took the… lightning in her hands?

Then she fought rather devil-looking individual and after that she saw herself.

"Do you know him Williams?" heard she her own voice.

"No, Commander, I advise to approach him with caution."

Jane Shepard fell to her knees as he released his grip.

"Now…" said the man in strange armor. "We can finally talk."

"What did you… do?" managed to say she.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Demagol. "I took the knowledge of your language from your head. I cannot speak it and without it a proper communications seemed rather… difficult."

"You just… took it? And the images, which I saw?" asked Shepard

"Our minds were in rather deep contact, so without a doubt you saw part of my memories." Shepard didn't need to know, that Demagol placed his memories in her head himself.

"Anyway…" shook her head Shepard. 'There is no place for a civilian in the field, stay here and wait for the Alliance Forces." Stated Commander.

"Lady, first of all, I'm not serving your Alliance. Thus I will not follow your Orders and of course I can take care of myself. There is only three of you and you may require help."

Shepard looked at the remains of the geth. Such a power will come in handy.

"Commander, we do not know, who he is." whispered Williams.

"Somebody, who you should have on your side." said Demagol.

"Commander, you surely don't think that…" started the male.

"Stop this, Kaidan. We all know that in situation like this we need all kind of help" she turned to the Demagol. "You can go with us, but you need to follow one rule…"

"You lead, I follow, yes, I understand."

"Good. Well introductions are in order: I'm Commander Shepard, she is sergeant Ashley Williams and he is lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. We are here on joint mission with Spectre Kryik. To secure the prothean Beacon."

"Demagol."

"And Without codenames?"

This _IS_ my name."

Shepard nodded, not waiting any kind continuation. She had already understood that her new ally rarely spoke.

"Then you will need weapons."

"Don't worry, commander, I _AM_ a weapon. So right now you need to synchronize with my com-link."

"With what?"

Demagol sighed. "With my communication device."

Not wishing to reveal any army-related secrets, Shepard gave him the normal frequency.

Meanwhile wheels in Demagol's mind were spinning, he was in unknown place, with unknown people. Force, and without a doubt there was none else who could do it, threw him there. But why? What he needed to do?

And like always the answer came.

" _Why Are you here, Saren? Council decided that it was my mission."_

" _You know how crazy they can be about prothean relics. Tevos just pushed Sparatus and Valern until they did what she wanted, and they sent me."_

" _Whatever, it's good to have you here, Geth are rather… unfortunate event."_

" _Yes… old friend. Unfortunate indeed."_

 _BANG._

It didn't even take a second and Demagol once again found himself with Shepard and Co. But now he had somewhere else to be.

"Commander, I will go forward and scout the terrain." said Demagol.

Shepard didn't like his suggestion.

"I work better alone, Commander. Moreover…" He disappeared using one of the Force techniques and then reappeared right in front of them. "They will not even now that I'm here."

"Okay. Just don't risk in vain." said Jane.

Nodding Demagol left them.

While he ran, on unimaginable speed, courtesy of the Force, he sensed several life signatures far away, then he saw the large metal spikes, with what looked like some sort of cyber-zombies on them, the horde of said zombies tried to get into one of the buildings, Force Lightning eased their suffering.

Shepard looked in a way where Demagol disappeared.

"Do you think we should have let him go?" asked Williams.

"No." answered Shepard. 'But my six sense tells me that we can trust him. And his abilities… Are beyond anything I had seen."

"I don't know commander." said Kaidan. "We haven't even seen his face."

"Yes and he can destroy a fucking army of geth with just one raise of his hand." said Shepard.

"It's a bit unnatural, I haven't seen any lint of biotic aura. He seems like he isn't from this Galaxy." said Ashley.

"I think… that you may be right." said Shepard, remembering the memories of the Demagol.

"What do you mean, Commander?" asked Kaidan, Shepard didn't answer, since the voice of Demagol shifted her attention from the conversation.

" _This is Demagol, Shepard come in!"_

"Shepard on the line, what happened Demagol?"

" _I'm in some sort of a camp. In the building are closed more than a dozen people. I didn't get in contact, continue my way to the station, you told me about."_

"Got you, Demagol. We will take care of them."

" _One more thing, Commander: in the camp I was attacked by walking corpses, who before were pierced by strange spikes. Corpses were filled with cybernetics to… I cannot even find a right word to describe this. They do not even have any kind of difference from each other. If you will meet them, try to deal with them from a far. Up close they try to kill with power electric strike."_

"We had already seen these spikes, as you called them." said Shepard. "No kind of cyber-zombies, yet."

" _Good, but if you see one of them, kill them without remorse. There is nothing living or organic inside them."_

"Got you, Demagol."

Meanwhile, Demagol reached the sorting station. Open place, covered by the bushes of the trees, perfect for the ambush. Kryik was there, Saren was with him too. And foolish Spectre showed his back to the betrayer.

 **With Nihlus**.

"Geth appearance… complicated everything."

"Don't worry, Nihlus, I have everything under control."

Of course, thought Nihlus, you are fucking Saren Arterius, you always have everything under control. Suddenly Nihlus heard how something fell behind him. Young turian instantly grabbed the pistol and turned. Behind him stood a man in strange armor and Saren was send in pile of metal boxes.

Nihlus shot three times, but to his surprise his bullets were deflected by the strange sword, which seemed to be made purely from darkness itself. Nihlus calmed himself and shoot again. Not even caring human waved his hand, stopping the bullets in the air and forcing Nihlus to flew above the earth.

He moved his hand closer to his chest and Nihlus too, moved closer.

"I'm not your enemy." said strange human. "He is." And pointed in Saren's direction.

Meanwhile Saren managed to grab his storm rifle and pint it at newcomer. He shot until it became red hot. Nihlus fell on the earth, and when he managed to raise on his arms, he saw that his teacher's friends didn't have his usual smug expression anymore.

Unknown human stood in front of him, completely unharmed, with his black zooming sword in hand he managed to deflect the bullets. Saren gaped at this sight and Nihlus wasn't far away from him.

"This will not be as easy as you think, birdy." said human.

Saren scowled. "Kill them!" screamed he.

Nihlus was surprised by that phrase, until the first geth appeared in sight of his visage. And the terrifying truth finally sunk in his head: human was right, Saren was the enemy. Second later geth were everywhere and Saren disappeared during the whole mess. Meanwhile Nihlus prepared to die, he wasn't a coward and pessimistic thought were really alien to him, but he also was a realist, he knew that with such difference in numbers they will be overwhelmed in few seconds.

Turian was lucky he managed to hide behind the corner of the station. He may have prepared to die, but he was damn sure that he will take as many with him as he could. He was sure that the strange man was already dead, he didn't manage to hide and there were too many geth for him to deal with, even sound of shouting and strange zooming sound didn't make him to rethink his conclusion. Turian dealt with six geth in his direction and prepared to look from his hiding place, to see how bad the situation was.

He shouldn't have done this.

Nihlus saw many things in his life, but the level of brutality shown by the warrior… Nihlus was sure that Geth didn't scream and run just because the concept of fear was unknown to them. Empty space in fron of the station was covered by severed limbs, sliced bodies and machine oil and the warrior still continued his slaughter.

Yet despite the horrific result, his movements were beautiful, like he was dancing and not fighting. Under surprised gaze of Nihlus, he sliced several geth and used another one as shield. Finally, there was left only one geth, left from nearly a hundred. He looked around with his glowing photoreceptor, as in disbelief, then once again his gaze return to the man with a blade.

Man placed his deactivated sword on his backpack and slowly walked to the lone geth, who, under surprised geth of Nihlus made a step back, as in fear. Not willing to run, human just raised his hand and unseeing power turned geth into the ball of scrap metal.

Man looked around him, but Nihlus managed to spot the danger first.

"Behind you!" screamed he. A pair of giant red geth armed with rocket launcher opened fire on the unknown warrior. However, he didn't evade, he once again raised his hand, like he wanted to catch the rockets, which flew in his direction, suddenly the rockets stopped in mere meters from the man.

He moved his finger and rockets turned and flew to the geth, destroying them. If all this weren't just a fucking nightmare, the Spectres soon will be left without work. Near that man centuries-old asari commandos look like the bunch of schoolgirls.

"Nihlus!" screamed somebody.

"Commander!" nearly jumped Kryik. "Do you want me to have a heart attack?" asked he.

"Thank God that you are alive." Said the brunette "We started to fear the worst, when we saw Demagol surrounded by geth."

"Demagol?" didn't understand the turian.

Shepard nodded in the way of the warrior.

"I see." Muttered turian. 'But where is corporal Jenkins and who is that woman?"

Woman in the white-pink armor narrowed her eyes at him, but spectre was silent.

"Jenkins is dead." Said commander. "This is sergeant Ashley Williams, from 212th, the only survival of the whole platoon."

"Nihlus Kryik, Spectre of Citadel." said he giving her his hand.

Woman took his hand but it was notable that she didn't want to be in his presence for long. This wasn't new for Nihlus, many humans share the distrust to aliens and hatred for turians. But it is never too late to stop this.

"You survived something like this sergeant, very impressive, maybe one day you will become the Spectre yourself."

"Maybe." Said Williams, who actually didn't know, how to respond.

"Okay Nihlus, can you tell us what happened?" asked Shepard. Turian just nodded in the way of Demagol.

"He did all of this?!" asked Shepard in surprise.

"Only those in that way, these are mine." To his shame in his way was barely a dozen of nonfunctioning platforms. In Demagol's in the other hand there were nearly a hundred of mutilated robots. Shoot, bisected and ripped asunder there was only one kind of bodies that weren't in his way. Intact ones.

"Anyway, the geth here were ordered to attack us by other Spectre, Saren Arterius. So I'm quite sure that he had already took the Beacon."

Wait a minute, what? Another Spectre? Works with the geth?" shocked, asked Shepard. "Why would a Spectre work with the geth?"

"He must have started his own game." Said Demagol.

"I agree." said Nihlus, to his own surprise he sounded rather sure, maybe the fact that the unknown man save his life played its role, whoever that man was. "Thanks for the save, by the way."

"I don't have a translator, so I didn't understand a shit." said Demagol.

"Nihlus said, that he is impressed with your skills and is grateful for the save." translated Shepard

"Not at all." said Demagol. "By the way, I know how we can find where is the Beacon!" he raised his arm and a man instantly flew from behind the boxes. "Keep your balance Powell." said Demagol.

"Ah? We…"

"No. We haven't met each other; your mind is just so weak that I can hear your thoughts from the other side of the planet. And yes, I'm a telepath, among many other things. Who doesn't believe me, that's your problem." Said Demagol. "Now give these guys the grenades and don't forget to tell about the Beacon… thank you very much, don't forget about the grenades."

Nihlus stood with open mouth as did Shepard and her team. Powell was shocked much more than them.

"Grenades, Powell." raised his voice Demagol.

"Yes-yes. I will return in a minute." Said the civilian.

"Now, in his head were rather interesting and funny things. Beacon was taken to the spaceport this morning; it must have been prepared for transportation. Powell survived, because he was sleeping among the boxes, during his shift, by the way. And grenades? Above all our little sloth is a smuggler he stole them from armory, and then sells them with his friends."

"Bastard!" said Ashley. "Soldiers of the garrison, could have used these grenades."

"I'm not so sure, they must have been given to soldiers only tomorrow."

Meanwhile Powell returned with grenades.

"Thank you, Powell. And one good advice, don't steal from the Alliance troops anymore, or they will hung you on your own entrails. Now get the fuck out of here."

"Powell ran like his life depended on it, and so it was.

"Not bad, but in Hierarchy he would have received the bullet in his head." commented Nihlus.

"We should have done the same." said Ashley.

"Calm down sergeant, there is still work to be done, and I need you with calm head."

"I will not let you down, skipper."

"Skipper?"

With all these non-caring talks, coming of Sovereign came unnoticed."

 **Sometime later**.

Demagol looked at the squid-like ship and sensed, the calmness of the greatest Jedi and the darkness like the entire planet of the Dark Side entered the atmosphere of Eden Prime. This… creature… since it was at least half-organic, was the reason for disappearance of millions of species. They were blind to the Force, they do not understand what they have done. When you fuck with the Force… Sooner or later, it retaliates with extreme action.

Demagol understood why he was here. He didn't care what that think was or how many of them there were. He didn't give a flying fuck about the powers and sizes of his enemies. Force itself was with him, waiting to be unleashed.

"Okay guys, to the train. It will get us to the spaceport in mere minutes." said Shepard.

Correction, he wasn't the only one, who didn't give a flying fuck about the giant squid dreadnought.

"Commander with all due respect…" Ashley looked at the dreadnought, who was flying right above the railway. "But are you out of your mind?"

"I know that this is crazy." said Shepard. "But we need to get there."

Nihlus said something on turian language, which Demagol didn't understand.

"I know that we need a plan but…"

"All that we need." Interfered Demagol. "Is to make this thing understand that if it will not leave by himself, then he will leave with the help of others, piece by piece."

"And how can we do this?" sarcastically asked Ashley.

"You can't." said Demagol, sitting on the platform of the train cross-legged. "I will do it. Just trust me." He gathered the Force, feeling, how eagerly it answered his call, nearly wishin to be unleashed. He smiled under his helmet.

"Demagol…" heard he the voice of commander Shepard.

"Wait a minute."

Force boiled within, with unstoppable power begging for release. Demagol's smile grew larger. That large thing will have a lot of unpleasant memories after their confrontation.

"Demagol, faster!" screamed commander.

Even with his eyes closed sith sensed what happened, Sovereign raised one of his tentacles. Suddenly it started to glow with red light.

"DEMAGOL!" screamed everyone.

Young sith opened his eyes and raised his hands.

Fighting against the unseeing power, he moved his hands to the right.

Tentacle moved to the same way.

Sovereign shoot.

And missed.

Open field several kilometers away from their position was turned into filial of hell.

Palms turned into fists.

Raised tentacle gives a sound of deforming metal.

Once again fighting against unseeing force.

Sound becomes louder.

It was clear that squid-like dreadnought tried to get his tentacle from unseeing grip, but all his efforts were in vain.

Loud cracking sound.

Unnatural mechanical howl.

Sound of the metal ripped asunder.

Unseeing force ripped the tentacle from the main body of the ship.

Howl became louder.

Demagol sensed that the squid was scared and hurt, it amused him, however, the spaceport was getting closer and nasty machine was still on its place. Demagol decided to force him to get out of here faster, with Force he gripped all of the Sovereign's tentacles.

Squid reached the atmosphere instantly.

Demagol relaxed. He needed to meditate. After several seconds he rose to his feet. Of course he cannot do something as global, for at least several days. However, he will easily deal with the enemies of his size, of course if they weren't Force-users.

He turned to the others and caught their gazes filled with awe and fear.

"You know that there are still at least several dozens of enemy units in the spaceport?" asked he.

First to return to her senses was Shepard. She barked her orders and the others took their positions. Meanwhile she walked to Demagol.

"We will need to talk about this." said she.

"About this? Or about everything?" countered Demagol.

"About everything too. But about this first."

Shepard walked through the spaceport alongside her team, methodically killing the geth and trying to understand was it a dream or was it not.

Demagol.

His abilities were beyond the laws of physics, magic and schizophrenic insanity. She still cannot understand was it her imagination or was it all real, somewhere within her everything screamed that this simply cannot be, because it can't.

First of all, his abilities because it wasn't biotcs, and for this spoke not only the fact that he had no biotic aura, but also the fact that if the entire asari race, who are all biotics, will be gathered and given a task to move a battle cruiser… Well they will manage to do it with a lot of effort, but still they will. However, Demagol ripped the part of dreadnought, with said part being the size of a cruiser and judging by how fast the geth dreadnought flew away… NO! Shepard definitely will not let herself think about that. Because just imaging that Demagol can do something like that… Was frying her brains and scaring her even more than entire pirate fleet, from which she nearly single handily protected Elysium.

Now every time when she returned with her thoughts to the day when she became The Lioness of Elysium, what would have happened, if Demagol was there? Would have they even managed to reach the surface? Without a doubt, no. Their fleet was old and rusty and most of the ships were of civilian class. With Demagol on Elysium, they would become a large ball of scrapped metal in mere seconds, when they were still in atmosphere.

That was rather scary, at least now she had something to compare to.

Her thoughts were interfered by Kaiden, who grabbed her shoulder and pointed at one of the pillar of the bridge, which train passed now.

She saw a fucking nuclear bomb.

At least twenty megaton.

"Shit." Said Shepard. "How long?"

"Two minutes before the explosion, Commander, and there is more of them, at least five."

How fast can we deal with them?"

"Thirty seconds per one, Commander." said a pale lieutenant.

One will certainly explode.

Suddenly a small bolt of lightning struck the nuclear bomb. She turned the way, where it came from and already wasn't surprised by the sight of Demagol, whose arm was covered by lightning.

"One second per bomb." Said the strange man.

Shepard smiled, she liked this much more.

"Change of plans, Demagol, focus on disarming of the bombs, we will cover you."

"You will not manage to move as fast as I will." said Demagol, jumping in the air and disappearing.

"While he is dealing with the bombs, we are searching for the Beacon." Said Shepard.

"Shouldn't we help him?" asked Nihlus.

"If you can follow him Kryik, then who am I to stop you?' asked Shepard.

Turian spectre looked at the dark blur that was Demagol and followed commander with a sigh, no matter how hard he trained, or how fast he moved, Demagol was well… Demagol. Meanwhile whole squad started quick, yet also, careful movement to spaceport.

They met a lot of geth, but nearly all of them were sliced, ripped asunder, or had strange burnt marks, Demagol always left something for them to follow. However, there were still plenty to deal with, and most of the dead were near specific locations, without a doubt, Demagol dealt with those, who guarded the bombs, it was pleasant that someone like him wasn't arrogant and also could focus at the mission at hand.

On the landing zone their movement was stopped by heavy fire. Shepard raised her fist, which glowed with biotic power, and with Nihlus and Kaiden sent the Singularity in the way of geth and Ashley threw one of her grenades there.

"there is more of them, than needed." said Nihlus "They are protecting something."

"Yep." Said Shepard. "And I can bet, that this is the Beacon."

"Then we need to deal with them." said Williams, dealing with another couple of enemies.

Shepard smiled, she started to like this girl.

Suddenly from behind the large cisterns came the geth platforms, that can be described only by three words: the walking tanks.

"I… hate… my… life…" moaned Shepard.

She, along with others, instantly took cover when their position was covered by rain of bullets. Tanks slowly got closer, aiming at the position of the organics. Lightning bolt struck the first one, under the legs of the second phased the grey blur, next second his legs were cut off and the tank was turned into a small metal sphere, by unseeing Force.

Demagol placed his blade on the back pack and walked to the Shepard.

"Thank you." said she. "We wouldn't have managed to deal with them without you."

"My pleasure." answered Demagol.

"You dealt with all the bombs?" asked Shepard.

"Yes all seven."

"Seven?" disbelievingly asked Kaiden. "But scanners showed only five!"

"They must have been hidden pretty good." answered sith.

"You are once again saving our asses today, Dermagol." Said Ashley.

"I saved myself too." countered young sith.

Meanwhile Shepard got closer to the structure, that geth had guarded. "So this is a Beacon?" asked she looking at the glowing column. "Not really impressive."

"This is strange, commander." Said Ashley. "Before it wasn't glowing."

Meanwhile Demagol circled the Beacon and managed to find one tech that certainly wasn't prothean. After all, in time of protheans, salarians didn't create powerful explosives. Demagol smiled, another plan of rouge spectre was destroyed.

However… "Kaidan, stop!" Idiots still exist everywhere this universe. Captured by the field of the Beacon, lieutenant was slowly levitated to the Beacon, but Shepard slammed into him getting him away from the field, but she herself was captured.

Demagol ran to her rescue, but like the last cretin he was captured by the field too. Images of the past filled his mind.

"Avenge us. They will come. Do not trust the followers of machines. Be prepared."

 _Avenge us_. Demagol scowled under his helmet. Whoever, but protheans were certainly worthy of the fate that fall upon them. Even before their deaths they ordered those, who they saw as 'lesser races'. Without a doubt they were like Vader and Sidius.

Too corrupted by their own power to see reason.

Meanwhile with moan, Shepard fell to her knees. Using the information from the Beacon, Demagol summoned the holo-menu and shut the Beacon off.

"Demagol are you alright?" asked Williams. "How did you manage to turn that thing off?"

"It put the manual in my head." answered Demagol. "As far as I can tell, the Beacon is transmittin knowledge through neural contact, or if you wish simpler version: it downloads the information in the brain of the user. Commander's brain wasn't prepared to something like this, unlike me, therefore the fainting. But don't worry. Several hours later Shepard shall arise… with the weeks' worth hangover, after her brain will process the information."

"Will she be alright?" asked Kaiden.

"With what did you listen? Didn't I mention the migraine? Other than that no.. Did You summon your ship?'

"Yes." Said Kaidan

Meanwhile Nihlus said something. In reaction Ashley scowled.

"Since when do turians order the soldiers of the Alliance around?"

"Easy there sergeant." said Kaiden. "Nihlus here is the spectre of the Citadel, he has the right to do so."

Too irritated by the fact that he was unable to understand the turian, Demagol got the knowledge of his language out of him. It was strange, but Nihlus didn't even flinch from the mental attack that happened unknown to him.

"If you have problems with me, sergeant Williams. I recommend you to be silent." said turian spectre. 'Right now we need to get the Beacon to safety."

"You should have done this the instant it was found." said Demagol.

"Right you are." Nodded Kryik, then in surprise raised his head. "Wait a minute did you just understand what I said?"

"Yes." nodded Demagol.

Nihlus looked at him for some time and pleaded. "Please, Demagol, don't cause any sort of trouble."

"I didn't plan to." Yet, added he in his thoughts. "What now?"

"We must wait for 'Normandy'." said Kaidan. "Let's hope that doctor Chackwas will manage to help Commander."

"Nobody will manage to help her now." disagreed the Demagol. "Her mind must proceed the information, she will either awaken or not. That's all."

"I think you know a lot about this." Said Ashley.

"As I told before, I can read thoughts, sergeant." replied Demagol.

"Yeas, Demagol, I remember, even if I don't believe in this."

"After all he did?" asked Kaidan. "After, how he nearly ripped the geth dreadnought asunder? Seriously, sergeant, after this, if he will claim to be a mage, I will not question."

"First of all: I'm not a mage, and my abilities have no common ground with magic." Said Demagol. 'Secondly: I seriously doubt that this squid like thing was geth dreadnought."

"I agree." said Nihlus. "It differs greatly from their design, and I seriously doubt that they changed something that properly worked for three hundred years."

Their lively conversation was stopped by the silent sound of working engines. Normandy. Stels-ship indeed.

And the appearance of the Normandy made Demagol sigh. In his galaxy even the smallest corvette was twice as big as Normandy. His own ship, Rouge's Shadow, was half the size of 'super-frigate' and was classified just as private yacht, looks like he will need to get used to small ships.

Followed by the group of soldiers, dark-skinned man in Alliance uniform left the ship, to Demagol he a bit reminded of Mace Windu, whose images he saw in destroyed temple on Coruscant.

Meanwhile Demagol took Jane bridal style and went in direction of the ship… and instantly felt enourmous surge of jealousy somewhere behind his back Looks like Alonko had already placed his eye on that woman. Under his helmet young sith smiled.

Sith rule number 66, troll everyone and everywhere, in every possible situation, without any second thought.

So Alenko awakened something really dangerous.

He stretched his hands, in Kaidan's direction, as if offering him to carry Commander himself. Kaiden instantly blushed.

"Cough… maybe you will carry her to the Normandy yourself?' asked he.

"In that case, don't be jealous so loud." answered Demagol, then he carefully, with his burden still in his hands, continued his path.

Even not turning his head, Demagol could say that Kaiden blushed so bright that he could be mistaken for a togruta. Nihlus didn't care, or at least he controlled his emotions enough, to hide them from a sith. Reaction of lieutenant raised Ashley's mood, but soon Demagol could sense the rising wave of jealousy, however it was directed on the woman in his arms and not on him. Looks like Miss Williams started to develop certain feelings for him.

Demagol cursed under his breath on several different languages. Sometimes he hated to be a Force sensitive.

Commanding officer, as Demagol concluded it was captain Anderson, whose name glimpsed in Kaiden's head from time to time.

"Who are you?" asked captain. "And what happened to Shepard?" Meanwhile a team of medics under command of doctor Chackwas took her from Demagol.

"Neural contact with prothean Beacon." answered Demagol. "Her brain must process the information."

"Is it dangerous?" asked captain with worry looking how team of medics carried Shepard into insides of the ship.

"As far as I can tell, no." answered Demagol. "She will awaken after several hours."

Anderson sighed in relief, and turned to the other members of the group.

"Sir!" instantly saluted Alenko.

"At ease, lieutenant. Report." Said Anderson.

"Sir our mission was successful." said Alenko. "Beacon was returned from the possession of hostile forces. During the mission we suffered causalities. Corporal Jenkins has died during the mission. Commander Shepard suffered from unknown influence of prothean tech."

Demagol scoffed, he himself, several moments ago told about the source of this 'influence'.

"You friend over there knows precisely, from what kind of influence she suffered." Said Anderson, pointing at Demagol. "Who is he, by the way?"

"Demagol is my name." said he parodying the well-known, in certain circles, green dwarf. "And violence is my game. Myself can I answer; all the questions you have."

"Strange name you have, son." said Anderson. "Who are you?"

"Aside from my name?" man in mandalorian armor raised his arm to his chin. "Hmm, I'm a mercenary, a doctor, a sith, an assassin, an executioner, a gun for hire, above all, I'm also the one, who brings people to justice." answered he. "Also I'm somebody, with whom you don't want to be enemies."

Anderson looked at him strangely.

"I know this sounds weird, but you should had seen him in action, sir." said Kaiden. "We really shouldn't anger the guy."

"Saren learnt this the hard way." concurred Nihlus. "Please don't make his mistake."

"Saren?" asked Anderson in surprise. "Why do tell me about sick bastard."

Sir, Saren works with the geth." said Nihlus. "Possibly, he is the one, behind this attack."

Face of the captain remained calm, but Demagol sensed the rage and hatred in his soul, so great, that even Vader and the Emperor together will have a run for their money. Truly the souls of others are like ancient dark forest.

With great amount of willpower, he managed to calm himself. "let's go to the ship, we can discuss everything there." said Anderson and looked at Ashley. "You too sergeant."

"Me?" asked Ashley.

"You can see there some other sergeants?" asked Anderson, raising his brow in question. "What's your name?"

'Sir, sergeant Asheley… Ashley Williams, Sir. 212th company." Answered she.

"Where are other members of your unit?'

'I'm the only one, who stayed alive." said she, with pain in the voice.

"Don't blame yourself." said Anderson. He went to the woman and gave her his hand. "Welcome aboard, sergeant."

"Sir… thank you, I promise, you will not be disappointed." a bit uncertain, but still happily answered Ashley.

"I have a question." said Demagol. "We will just leave the Beacon here, or what?"

"Don't worry son, I will order my men to put it aboard."

"This is not needed." said Demagol, raising his arm.

Prothean beacon slowly flew in the air.

Carefully, Demagol moved the beacon in the way of the opened hangar of the 'Normandy' and under the surprised eyes of four men from the 'Normandy's' crew he placed it there.

Something like this was too much, even for Anderson's poker face, so even a bit opened mouth and widened eyes were really worthy reaction.

"Son, I don't know, how you managed to did this. But it was damn impressive." said Anderson.

Demagol noted that the old soldier had really impressive self-control. He met only one man, briefly but still, with the same amount of self-control, Clone-Commander Rex. On the other side rising the Beacon with telekinesis isn't as impressive as ripping the dreadnought asunder.

""Believe me, sir." Said Kaidan "You haven't seen anything."

"You too lieutenant." instantly trolled him Demagol. He didn't know why, but trolling and pranking this guy was fucking hilarious.

Kaiden just gulped in fear, just like Ashley and Nihlus, Anderson on the other side was really interested in something that managed to install fear in such seasoned fighters as them. Demagol knew that the battle was coming, and without a doubt that he will show Anderson what kind of destruction he can do.

Sometime later in the cantina several people sat and relaxed after the mission.

"So, let's start, what the heck, happened there." asked Anderson, while looking at those, who were on the planet.

"Sir, I didn't even know from what I must start." said Alenko.

"From the beginning, lieutenant."

"All right sir. Well, we landed and commander ordered us to scatter, so in case of sudden contact with enemy's forces we weren't killed by the first attack. Then we went to the archeological sight. When we got closer to the forest, we were ambushed."

That's when Jenkins died." asked Anderson.

"Yes, sir." said Alenko. "Richard didn't manage to hide in time… fuck I'm not sure there was someone, who managed…" Alenko was a bit lying he knew such a man. "Those drones appeared so suddenly and focused all their fire right on him… Four drones with machine guns don't need much time to deal with kinetic shields, I'm not even talking about armor."

«Detail you will cover in your report." said Anderson. "What happened next?"

"Then we continued our movement. On the way, we met a lot of these drones, but we managed to deal with them without any kind of trouble. Then we met sergeant Williams, who told us, that we are dealing with geth. Then right on the place of destination something happened." said Alenko.

"What precisely happened, lieutenant?" asked captain.

"I don't know. It was some sort of electro-magnetic explosion." said Alenko.

"It happened in the time of my arrival." added Demagol.

"Arrival?" asked Anderson.

"We will return to it later."

"Okay, lieutenant, please, continue."

"Well I, Commander and sergeant went to the archeological sight, there we found several deactivated geth platforms, it looked like electro-magnetic explosion, destroyed their electronics. Later we have found that the Beacon wasn't there, but we had found something else."

"Or rather… someone." said Ahley and looked at Demagol.

"How I got there is a topic of another conversation. And I want commander Shepard being on it. I hate giving the same tale several times." said Demagol.

"Okay." Once again agreed Anderson. "What happened next."

"Later we had found that Demagol cannot speak on any kind of human language and his own language cannot be translated."

"As I can see this problem was somehow solved."

"Yes, but if I will tell you, how, you will think that I'm crazy."

"I can read the thoughts of people." said Demagol.

"What?" asked captain, turning his head to the Demagol.

"I can read the minds of other people." calmly stated Demagol. "That's how I learnt your language, and his too." ended he nodding at Nihlus.

To be honest Anderson didn't believe this load of bul…

"Careful, captain." said Demagol. "I can hear you. But let us test your theory. Pick a number."

Anderson blinked several times large drops of sweet slowly slid on his skin. He had this strange powers, that helped him to move the relic to the hangar of the Normandy. And now…

"Okay." Said Anderson and picked the number.

"11994" said Demagol.

Anderson became pale.

"39087645" answered Demagol, whose smile grew wider under his helmet.

Anderson tried to…

"Not thinking isn't fair."

Then…

"This will not work also…"

It was official, he dealt with the telepath.

"Okay, son you got me. I cannot believe in this… but facts are facts."

Later Anderson didn't doubt in any kind of episode of Kaiden's tale which somehow had Demagol in it. And not only because he managed to persuade him in his abilities. The reason was in others, they, including Nihlus all told him that this is the thruth. So he didn't ask Demagol how he managed to deal with nearly a hundred of geth all alone, or how he nearly ripped the geth dreadnought asunder or why he didn't lose consciousness when he got in contact with the Beacon.

There was also another reason: he had already promised them to tell everything.

All they needed is wait until Shepard will awake.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Star Wars, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Demon Unleashed.**

 **Chapter III.**

With groan, placing her hand in her dark hair and squeezing her head, Jane Shepard tried to rise.

"Commander?" Shepard turned to see Karin Chakwas. "You made us worry. How do you feel?"

"How much did I drink yesterday?" asked Jane.

"looks bad enough to me." said Karin.

"An understatement of the century." said Shepard. "How long was I out."

"Nearly seventeen hours." said Chakwas. "I think this is the side-effect of the contact with the prothean Beacon."

"That was my mistake." Said the voice of Kaidan and Shepard turned to see grim face of the lieutenant. "Did I not come so close, you wouldn't be in such a state.

"Don't worry, now it all better." Said Shepard. Kaidan smiled. At least he was enthusiastic, thought Shepard.

"Still we need to understand what happened with Commander Shepard." said Karin.

"Do we?" asked another voice and Shepard turned to the door to see Ashley. "I thought Demagol said really clearly."

Demagol. It hit Shepard like a lightning bolt. It all wasn't a dream, caused by the contact with Prothean Beacon. It was real.

He was real. And he was powerful.

Unimaginably.

"Still I will prefer something scientifically based, rather than the words of this strange mercenary."

Shepard raised her brow.

Chakwas sighed. "Mister Demagol presumed that you lost your consciousness from the neural contact with the prothean technology, which downloaded some sort of information into your mind, partly it is proved by your brain waves, during your sleep."

"This actually explained a lot of things. I saw… death… battles… destruction. Everything was so… blurry."

"Hmm." Chakwas scratched her chin. "We also must put this into the report. Anyway, Demgol awaits you in the cockpit, alongside spectre Kryik."

Meanwhile Kryik looked. how Demagol, sitting cross-legged, levitated in the air. Of course, young sith did tell him, that he will help Alliance soldiers deal with geth, however he didn't tell him how. Meanwhile, deep in the Force, Demagol manipulated the geth through it. He split them into small groups and led them to alliance soldiers giving them a chance to easily destroy the AIs.

And that was what Shepard and others saw, when they entered the cockpit.

"What is he doing?" asked Shepard, a bit unnerved by the sight before her.

"He said that he is helping Alliance soldiers deal with geth."

"How?"

"How the fuck should I know?" asked Nihlus. And it was the truth. Demagol was a mystery behind the seven seals for them. At least they tried to ease themselves with a thought that he will tell them everything soon, that soon explanation to all mysteries will be within their grasp.

Somehow, Shepard had a very bad feeling about this.

And as always she was right.

"Commander." Greeted her Demagol, placing his boots on metal floor and standing in his full impressive height, in front of her.

"So?..." She didn't need to end the phrase, he sensed what she wanted to ask.

"Through the Force. As I can sense, you came here for the answers?" asked Demagol.

"Yes, especially about those, which can tell us, how you did this trick with geth dreadnought." Commander was still very impressed and trying to look cool and collected she tried to not showing it, however Demagol sensed, how deeply shaken was she by his feat.

"Good." answered Demagol, once again levitating in the air and unnerving everyone. "You better sit down. This must be a bit shocking to you."

"More shocking than what you did to dreadnought?" asked Ashley in disbelief.

"Yes." Answered Demagol.

"Okay." said Ashley, instantly taking one of the chairs.

"Once again let me introduce myself, in the society of bounty hunters I was known as Black Doctor, Demagol. But before that… more than twelve years, by Coruscant standarts, I was known as Starkiller and it wasn't codename or nickname, it really was my name, still is and always will be."

"By which standarts?" asked Ashley.

"Coruscant standarts." then he elaborated. "One year is equal to a time, needed for a planet Coruscant to make a full circle around the star."

"I had never heard about this planet." said Kryik.

"I'm not surprised. It's in another Galaxy."

"Wait, what?!" asked, shocked to the core, Shepard.

"It is as you think, commander." seriously stated Starkiller. "I'm not of this Galaxy."

In deep silence, he could nearly hear how their mouths opened widely.

Under his helmet, Starkiller smiled, he liked to do something like this, shocking different people to the very core. Of course, even with all his abilities, which in this galaxy nearly bordered magic, statement of him being from another galaxy was a bit… off.

Especially for a people, who couldn't travel faster than twenty light years a day.

He also thought, that telling about the speeds of even the rustiest hyperdrive was a big no-no. Number of the Star Destroyers in Imperial fleet was also a taboo.

If, when he hacked the terminals of the local databases, he didn't make a mistake, then the might, in kilotons, of the main calibers of local dreadnoughts was in double digits, in other words 99 kilotons was a limit for a ship. One Star Destroyer of "Imperial" class has fifty-two turbo-lasers with a power of sixty kilotons… each. In other words, the power of said Star Destroyer surpassed three megatons, more than thirty times stronger than any of the local dreadnoughts.

And he didn't count the ion weapons of the Star Destroyer.

Yes, something they shouldn't know. Maybe they will sleep easier.

"Are you serious?" asked Ashley.

"Deadly." answered Starkiller.

"Then what are you?" asked Nihlus.

This time Starkiller was silent a bit more. "genetically. I'm close to human. But I always considered myself as Sith, since their blood runs through the veins of all on my planet."

"Sith?" asked Shepard. "What is Sith?"

"The right question is "what are Sith?", there many ways to describe them: a culture, a philosophy, an order, the race… Yet to me it is simple: I am a Sith. Nothing more and nothing less."

"This still didn't tell us anything."

"Well, Sith were the race of red-skinned humanoids, who lived on the world called Korriban, due to intervention from the Endless Empire, ruled by the rakata, during the invasion of the Korriban… something that couldn't happen, happened." said Satrkiller, making a pause.

"And what was it?" asked Anderson.

"The Sith, who weren't past the medieval level technology… managed to fight equally with the race, who ruled most of the galaxy back then. They repeled them off and through their victory they acquired the samples of rakata's technologies. However, this victory led to costly consequences."

"What happened?" asked Ashley.

"Rakata couldn't forgive them for their loss. They bombarded the Korriban and once green and tropical world, filled with life, was turned into red wasteland."

Everyone gaped at this, however Starkiller wasn't done.

"But even this wasn't enough to deal with the Sith. They rise anew, changed and twisted, yet very much alive and powerful. For several thousand years later, they were the bane of the Galaxy, when the Empire of rakata had fallen, thus the Sith became the most despised creatures in my galaxy. Several times the Korriban was wasted and burned down. Several times the Sith were scattered and during one of this times, they settled on my birth planet, many generations later, red-skinned humanoids went extinct, but their descendants from human men and women still had their blood in their veins. Thus, the Pureblood Sith still lived, even unknown to themselves. Galaxy changed, Force-sensitives battled each other, but descendants of the Sith continued to live, fighting each other, on the unknown planet, under the rays of the unknown and unnamed star. Until…"

"Until what?" asked Shepard, really intrigued by his tale.

"Nothing." answered the Starkiller. "Anyway, we must focus on the problems at hand, rather than problems of my birth place."

"Just one more thing." said Kaiden. "How much more of your kind are in your galaxy?"

"You mean Force-users?" asked Starkiller. "Compared to the races of limitless populated space, we are but a drop in the ocean. In the best times among billions you will find barely ten thousand of the Force Sensitive." And most of them were seven feet under, thought Starkiller.

"Then, how did you get here?" asked Ashley.

"The answer will be simpler, yet also much more problematic to elaborate. It sounds as 'Force'."

"Force?" asked Anderson. "You had already talked about this. What did you actually mean under this word?"

"Hmm. I can tell you thousands of scientific and philosophical explanations of the Force, however I will give you simplest one; Force is the power, that runs through entire universe and resonates with it. I tap into this power and use it for my own gain, like I did with the geth dreadnought."

Shepard shrugged her shoulders. Memories of the ripped metal tentacle of squid-like dreadnought were still fresh in her mind, that's why she completely missed the next question of Kaidan.

"How?" asked he.

"How what?" asked Starkiller.

"How are you doing this?" asked he greedily. "Through some sort of implants?"

Starkiller smiled under his helmet. Yes, Kaiden wanted to believe that all his power was a result of surgeries like his was. However…

"Unfortunately, nobody managed to understand how the Force ticks, lieutenant, you are just born or not born with it."

Kaiden looked away and gripped his fist.

"But we still need to return to our problems." said Starkiller.

"Yes, with Saren and geth roaming the space free, all human colonies are in great danger." Said Anderson. "Fortunately, ambassador Udina is already working on the blames in Saren address."

Naruto facepalmed.

"You have something to say, son?" asked Anderson.

"Yes. This tactic will not lead you anywhere. Saren is awaiting something like this. He has already prepared for this kind of confrontation, while you blame him, you are acting according to his plan."

"I agree with Starkiller." said Nihlus. "Councilors always believed Saren's worlds over somebody's else. I remember that once he was blamed by Spectre T'min in slaughter of the innocent civilians kidnapped by the batarian slavers, but Saren managed to make everyone think that T'min was in league with slavers and all including Councilors and most of spectres, including… me, believed in his version. And thos, who didn't were silent. Next week T'min was killed in her apartment on the Citadel. Saren boasted that it was revenge from the slave trading syndicate and everyone once again believed him."

"Yes with something like this, our efforts will be in vain." Muttered Anderson scratching his chin.

"All that we need is to not blame him." stated Starkiller. "Right now he awaits a strike in his direction. He will smugly state that he is innocent in all he is blamed for, but if the blames will not come…"

"Then he will become nervous." stated Shepard.

"And start doing mistakes." Continued Ashley.

"And innocent spectre, who isn't blamed in anything looks really suspicious." ended Starkiller.

"Good plan, unfortunately we cannot use it." said Andrson.

"Why not? All that we need, is for Nihlus say that he was very unsure in his meeting with Saren, he will say that something in his voice was… off, but back then he that that it was just his nerves. And sergeant Williams will tell that she saw a strange geth, who turned into turian-looking figure and then disappeared."

Shepard smiled. "Good. Something like this really can work."

"Yes. But there is also another problem." said Starkiller. "When I pushed Saren away, I felt that he didn't want to shoot Nihlus. But someone else was trying to 'persuade' him doing so."

"Someone else like you?" asked Ashley with a hint of fear.

"No, whoever it was, he or she was so unnatural to the Force, that it definitely wasn't Force-sensitive." answered Demagol.

Shepard breathed out. The thought of somebody with Demagol's kind of power against them… frightened her.

"However this leads us to another question I want to ask." Said Anderson. "Where will you stand in the coming conflict."

"Conflict? What is coming isn't conflict, captain. It's a storm. So great and powerful that only united can we prevail." answered Starkiller.

"You know something?" narrowed his brows Anderson.

"No. But the Force gives me ability to sense. Trust me, what is to come… will be your greatest challenge. And since I'm stuck with you, I will help you."

Shepard once again breathed out. Starkiller as her enemy… when she is fighting against somebody like him… she will sooner kill herself, at least it will be less painful.

Anderson smiled. His mood was also rising as did everyone's in the room.

"As I can see, we finally dealt with every question you wanted to ask. However, I need documents. Anyone in your galaxy have them."

"But we will need a photography…" started Anderson.

"Use the type, which you use in case of people with major skin-burns." said Starkiller.

"Still we need a name."

"Uzumaki Naruto." He didn't know, why he decided to use this name, he forsook it many years ago, but part of him was still fond of this name… chosen for him by his mother.

"Strange choice." said Nihlus. "But who am I to criticize? Anyway I will recommend you to start the connection with our galaxy from the Codex, it's a giant encyclopedia with all known information about our galaxy. It will be really embarrassing, if you will not know wide-spread information. We have a spare omni-tool and an access to the extranet, it's…"

"Don't worry Nihlus, we had something similar back in my galaxy, it was called holonet." He turned his back to them and walked to the door. Suddenly he stopped and turned back to them. "By the way there is one thing that I had nearly forgot to mention. As I told you I was also a bounty hunter and before I was send here, I was fighting a dangerous fugitive."

Everyone gulped.

"There is a chance that he was also transported here." continued Demagol. "Trust me he isn't someone, who you will wish to meet."

"How… how dangerous?" managed to push the words through her dry throat Shepard.

"Aside from many acts of piracy, terrorism, revolution, abuse of political power and countless slaughtered innocent lives? He is also Force-sensitive." said Demagol. "Without a doubt he will try to gain some sort of power. All I ask is to track his movements and deal with him in my free time, while I'm not helping you, commander."

"Of course, but I still have one question." said Shepard.

"What is it?"

"His name."

"His name is Darth Maul."

 **Sometime later**.

In med bay captain Anderson looked at doctor Chakwas, who was analyzing the data she got from Starkiller's DNA.

"Well doctor what can you tell me?" asked captain.

"That Starkiller is a human, but also not." said Chakwas.

"Can you elaborate, please?" asked Anderson.

"He has all the DNA chains similar to the ours, but he also has ones, which are completely different from ours and if I can theorize… judging by the grade of genetic drift… He is the part of humanity, which was separated from ours nearly one hundred thousand years ago."

"One hundred thousand years?! Are you sure doctor?" asked Anderson.

"Pretty much. To be more sure you need somebody with more experience in that field. However, even I can see some other DNA chains, very different from the human ones, yet very compatible with them. Without a doubt, this is a sith heritage he was speaking about."

Anderson narrowed his brows, with Starkiller came the change.

However, he has yet to see will it be their salvation or destruction.

 **Meanwhile on "Sovereign".**

Meanwhile, sitting in the barely illuminated cabin of the ancient, half-organic ship, Saren Arterius analyzed the situation.

He was the best spectre of all times and races, pride of entire turian race, living symbol of any Hierarchy citizen and yet… a lot of questions roamed in his mind, while his soul was ripped asunder by doubts.

Should he really attack the colony of these apes?

Should he really risk his reputation? On the other side not just reputation, threatened was his entire existence.

But the main question: should he really tried to kill Nihlus? What was the reason for something like this? Okay, those prideful apes, whom they should have destroyed during the First Contact War, he could understand, but Nihlus? Apprentice, friend and brother-in-arms, with whom he passed a lot of heavy trials? Maybe he should have told him about the situation?

"No! Absolutely not!" thought Saren. "With all his talents, Nihlus is very naïve and too idealistic. He cannot understand, that sometimes you need to sacrifice something for the greater good. Without a doubt he would have reported me to these three idiots, who can only talk and sit on their asses."

But there was also another question, who was that man in strange armor, who easily prevailed over the hundred opponents?

Turian spectre still cannot believe that it wasn't just tricks of his imagination. His speed, strength and reflexes were so… inhuman, that he couldn't even guess who or what he was.

Strange things didn't end on him. Some invisible and unknown power ripped one of the Sovereign's tentacles, like it wasn't even made of metal. Then it captured other tentacles and forced the "Sovereign" to hastily move away from the planet, not taking the Beacon with them.

The way Saren's thoughts were destroyed by sudden cough.

He turned to see his trusty right hand maiden, Benezia, if of course you can call a woman with so much life experience a 'maiden'.

"What happened, Benezia?" asked he.

"I managed to find out, what kind of ship landed on the Iden Prime. That was "Normandy" under command of captain David Anderson. Right now they are going to the citadel. Geth, who were left on the planet were destroyed, I don't know how, but humans managed to find them. Also there is no losses in their main forces, which arrived to deal with the geth."

"Bombs?" asked Saren.

"None had detonated." answered Benezia.

Spectre growled.

"And the beacon?"

"Safe and sound."

"WHAT?!" Saren instantly jumped to Benezia, his maw wide open showing sharp teeth.

"Looks like humans managed to find the explosive, attached to the Beacon." calmly stated Benezia. 'And also managed to stop the countdown."

"Fuckin' apes!" growled turian spectre.

"And judging by my information, one of them managed to use the Beacon.

Those words turned some invisible switch in Saren, with angrt growl he started to crush everything, that got under his hand, then grabbed the face of matriarch, prepared to curse her for the failure, but as suddenly as he started his rampage, he stopped.

"We need to destroy this human." growled Saren, still holding Benezia's face. "Find out, who he is and liquidate him or her. And find the way to destroy the Beacon."

"As you wish Saren." bowed Benezia before leaving.

 **Back on "Normandy".**

While Saren was plotting on "Sovereign", Shepard stood before the door, which led to the Starkiller's quarters. She pressed her hand on the lock and the door opened, receiving a code. Starkiller sat, cross-legged, in the center of the room. He looked over the datapad in his hand and still was clad in his armor.

She tried to sit cross-legged, like he did, but soon found this very uncomfortable and started to move from one side to another trying to find a comfortable position. Starkiller looked at this with raised eyebrow, unseen because of his helmet. He didn't know why did Shepard decide to come here. She was a person, who quickly got along with anyone and cared for those, who were under her command.

However, he simply cannot understand why she decided to speak with him now. Of course he felt this growing feeling of sympathy towards him, inside her being, but he still hasn't done anything to receive the attention for one-on-one talk, at least from his point of view.

Finally, Shepard gave up on trying to sit cross-legged and leaned on the wall.

"How are you sitting like this?" asked she, taking a cup from the table near the wall and filling it with tea.

"It's the force of habit." answered Starkiller, continuing to sit in his position. "Anyway, why did you come?"

"Captain Anderson told me that your ID will be finished in mere minutes." answered Shepard.

That was… fast.

"I hope the captain will not have some… unnecessary trouble, because of this?" asked Starkiller.

Shepard smiled. "Don't worry. Our good captain has a lot of friends and very interesting connections. By the way have you read all the Codex."

"Yes, from the beginning to the end." answered young sith. "This Galaxy isn't really… filled with variety."

"Really?" raised her brow brunette. "Why so?"

"Not counting your mystical Collectors, self-isolated, till the yesterday, geth and extinct prothean and rachni… there are only nearly a dozen of races."

"And in your galaxy?' said Shepard, raising the cup of tea, to her lips.

"Twenty million." calmly stated Starkiller.

Shepard chocked on her cup.

"There are many races, very close to the humans, and trust me they are much closer to humans than asari. Actually all of them has more similarities with humans than asari has."

"The more I hear about your galaxy the crazier it sounds." stated Shepard.

"You are not actually far from the truth. Sometimes I believed that I lived in the giant, galaxy wide nuthouse."

"Unfortunately here the situation hasn't changed." sighed Shepard.

"I can already see it."

"Well I will not interfere with your meditation anymore." said Jane leaving the room.

Then it hit him.

" _Where is Fist? Where is the Shadow Broker?"_

" _They will be here soon. Where are the proofs?_

" _This isn't, how we bargained. The deal was clear: personal meeting with the Shadow Broker._

" _Ha-ha-ha-ha. Foolish girl.! Shadow Broker never meets anyone personally."_

 _Then there was clicking of the pistol._

" _Saren sends his regards."_

 _BANG!_

 **Normandy's cockpit. Half an hour later.**

"So, who is your new friend?" asked Joker, when Shepard entered the cockpit.

"What?" honestly, commander didn't understand, about whom he was asking.

"They guy, who carried you, bridal style." Elaborated he.

"What?!"

"Oh, God." moaned Joker. "Not talkative, a bit creepy, always wears his strange armor, too curious about well-known things, judging by his extranet history."

Last phrase he said, pointing at one of the monitors and it didn't take Jane too long, to understand what was on it.

"Joker, don't spy on him." warned him Jane.

"So he is your friend."

"No!"

"Which means yes." smiled Joker.

"Joker I warn you one last time: don't spy on him, he isn't my friend, at least not in the way you think about.

"Really? Didn't you just speak with him and leave with that dreamy smile, after the talk?" said Joker as his smile grew wider.

Fucking gossiper, thought Shepard, as her mood slowly worsened… wait a minute!

"Did you spy on me, lieutenant Moreau?" asked Shepard, with steel in her voice.

"What?" instantly panicked Joker. "No, no, absolutely no, commander! I swore, the thought of it didn't even cross my mind!"

"So you did." Stated Shepard. "Lieutenant, it's not in my rules to kill armless people, but I can't say the same for Starkiller."

"Whom?"

"The guy you were speaking about." Answered Shepard. "His name is Starkiller. He has a laser sword, with which he destroyed more geth, than our whole squad, combined. He can shoot lightning from his hands, destroy the walking tank with telekinesis or rip the dreadnought asunder… with power of his thought."

Moreau looked and her and laughed.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha. Good joke, commander. I even believed for a second that it was the truth. Ha-ha-ha-ha."

His laughter turned into hysterical one, when he noticed that Jane was completely serious.

"You are joking, right?" with begging intonation questioned Jeff.

Shepard shook her head.

"You are not joking?!" now it was panic.

"No."

Jeff gulped in fear.

"Fuck!' said the pilot with doomed voice.

"That's why you shouldn't spy on Starkiller or annoy him." Noted Shepard. "Until you can see that he understands your humor."

"That will be boring." Said Jeff.

"That guarantees your survival." Answered Shepard. "How long till we reach the Citadel?"

"Four hours and eighteen minutes." Answered the pilot. "If we are not forced to wait several days, of course."

"I hope we will not." answered Shepard. "Starkiller doesn't need to be close to kill them."

 **Meanwhile, on the Citadel.**

"No! No!" fearfully screamed the you quarian girl.

"Calm down, you are safe." said doctor Chloe Michel.

"No, I'm not." Stated the girl, trying to stand. "And you too, while I'm here."

"Easy there girl.: said Chloe, forcing her to lay back on the bed. "Your wound still hasn't healed. And I will not let you leave this clinic, until I will be sure that you are completely healthy."

"Why do you care about me?" asked quarian girl.

"Because your right side has a wound from a polonium bullet."

"But I'm a quarian…"

"And I have even more reasons to worry about you, knowing about the weak immune system of the quarians." noted doctor. "Now relax and I will take care of your wound."

Embarrassed girl finally let the good doctor to take care of her wounds.

"I never thought that there is still somebody, who carries about the quarians." said the girl.

"Most of the populace do not care." Said Chloe. "I had found you, barely alive, near my clinic, and nobody cared. When I started to help you, they looked at me like I was mad. I never thought that something like this can still exist… especially on the Citadel."

Both of them paused.

"Thank you." finally said quarian girl. "I don't even know, how to thank you."

"Don't worry about this." answered doctor. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Tali'Zora nar Raya." answered she.

"Chloe Michel." Introduced herself doctor.

"Glad to meet you, Chloe."

"Me too, Tali'Zora."

"Just Tali."

Chloe nodded and asked. "Tali, do you know, why somebody tried to kill you."

"Mercenaries, who were hire by spectre, on whom I have a lot of dirt."

Chloe's brows narrowed.

"That's bad." She said. "Looks like C-sec will not help in this."

"They wouldn't have helped even if we I hadn't something like this." angrily stated Tali. "Doctor, I cannot stay here. Without a doubt, they search for me and I don't want to endanger your life."

"I cannot leave you in such condition." Stated Chloe. "But I think I know, how to help you with your problem."

"Oh, no… you shouldn't bother, you already had…"

"You must sell your information to Shadow Broker." Answered doctor not caring about the girl's protests. "After you will do it, the hunt for your head will be fruitless and Shadow Broker can protect you."

Tali looked at the human woman.

"So… how can I contact him?"

"Easy, I know one of his agents." smiled Chloe.

 **Citadel Space. "Normandy's" cockpit.**

"Hey there, commander." greeted them Joker. "Come to see, how I will get this baby right to the Citadel."

"Right to the Citadel?" said Shepard raising her brow.

"Don't stick to my words, commander." said Joker.

"Your words, not mine." said Shepard, before turning to the others. "Isn't it?"

"Yes, ma'am." said Ashley.

"Right you are." answered Kaiden.

Nihlus just growled in agreement. Starkiller, or Demagol, as most of the crew called him, continued to look, from the illuminator, into the wastes of space, not even caring about what happened around and Shepard was certain it wasn't because the stars were so beautiful.

Joker murmured something under his nose.

"What was that?" asked Shepard smirking, trying to look like she didn't hear the silent whispers about old fossils.

"Nothing ma'am." instantly replied Joker. "Just some vocalized thoughts."

Jeff wanted to just disappear from the cockpit, but unfortunately, he still had to lead the 'Normandy through the Mass Relay.

"Contact with Mass Relay in three… Two… One." Started he the countdown. And moment later, one hundred and twenty meters long frigate, so small, compared to the massive Mass Relay, got in contact with ancient transporting device. Several seconds later, the "Normandy got from the other Mass Relay.

"Engines… alright. Navigation… alright. Energy levels of mass-reactor are stable. Drift in the range of… I can't believe it!"

"What happened Joker?" asked Shepard with worry.

"Three hundred kilometers." said Joker, still shocked from the result. "Two hundred ninty-one, actually."

Smug smile crossed his face and he turned, as far as he could, in fixated chair, to Nihlus and still smiling asked: 'Is it enough for you spectre Kryik?"

With gaping mouth, spectre looked at the results and nodded.

"Unbelievingly."

Joker nodded and turned the "Normandy" into direction of the Citadel.

"Your work?" asked Shepard, turning to the Starkiller.

"Why do you think so?" asked young sith.

"I saw what you can do." answered Shepard.

"If it was me, the drift wouldn't have been more than nine kilometers." Then he turned to Jeff. "And you don't want to say, what you just thought about, mister Moreau."

Slowly, like in the terror movies, where one of the main characters slowly turns to see the monster behind him or her.

"Commander, you never said that he can read the thoughts of others!" stated Jeff with somehow accusing tone.

"Slipped my mind." Smiled Shepard.

"Are you going to look, or should I move that ship from our way?" silent voice of Starkiller, returned Jeff to his duties, and he turned to the right, making "Normandy" evade the crush with one of the dreadnoughts, which protected the Citadel.

"Wow!" said Ashley looking at the giant ship, which design nearly screamed "made by asari". "Look at its size!"

"Destiny Ascension." said Kaiden. "Flagship of the Citadel's Security Fleet."

"It is also the biggest ship in the galaxy." said Nihlus.

"Size isn't everything." said Joker, with jealousy, masked by disinterest.

"This is also the most powerful ship in the galaxy."

"Armor matters too."

"This is the ship with toughest armor." answered Kryik. "To deal with it you will need two Alliance dreadnoughts or three from Hierarchy."

"Oh?" raised her brow Shepard. "Do you recognize the technical supremacy of Alliance?"

Nihlus looked into the floor. "When you have the biggest fleet in the galaxy, usually you don't care about the quality of its components."

"It sounds reasonable." said commander and turned her gaze to Starkiller, who wasn't impressed… at all. And she wasn't the only one.

"Looks like you are not impressed, Starkiller." said Ashley.

"No." said he. "I'm not."

None were surprised. Crew knew about the fact that Starkiller was from another galaxy, without a doubt he saw something more… astonishing than 'Destiny Ascension', Shepard saw his memories and Joker didn't have really high opinion about asari flagship.

"Citadel, this is 'Normandy', asking for permission to dock." said Joker, through the com-link.

"Normandy this is Citadel, await the instructions." Answered gruff, judging by the accent, turian, voice. "Normandy, you are afforded to dock, move to the nearby dock and wait for further instructions from Alliance operators."

"This alliance call-center, Normandy, the hangar S45 is empty. Follow the lead." said another voice from the com-link.

"This is 'Normandy', got you." Answered Joker, as super frigate, following his command, gracefully entered the hangar.

"Here we are." Said Shepard. "I hope the plan will work."

"Or at least it will cause some effect." said Nihlus.

 **Sometime later**.

Still in his armor, Starkiller looked at the Citadel, compared to the things he had seen in his life it was pretty… lame, also the fact that local races didn't even built it themselves… However, he felt himself rather… unwell.

Like he suddenly appeared on the wasted graveyard in the full moon night, however there were not even thousands but billions of corpses underground. Citadel had yet to reveal its true purpose. Whatever it was it certainly wasn't as station he will want to live on.

He was certain, that even the most insane and sadistic sith, would have agreed with him now: whoever or whatever did this… must perish.

He was returned from his thoughts by the voice of captain Anderson, who told them to follow him. Starkiller pulled the hood on his cloak and followed Shepard and others. Unlike most of the team, only Starkiller and Nihlus were in the armor, soldiers of Alliance were in parade uniform and armed with pistols.

Only C-Sec and spectres had permission to wear the armor and assault weapons on the Citadel. Of course it never worked with those, who didn't care. Meanwhile Strakillers mood slowly worsened, because he finally met the bane of all people, who lived on the Citadel.

Lifts.

"Who thought that putting that abomination that they call music here, will be relaxing?" asked Ashley.

Nihlus just made a strange snort like sound. Even he hated the lifts. Starkiller raised his hands and ripped the dynamic with the Force.

Everyone looked at him.

"Maybe you can force this thing to move faster?" asked Ashley, with begging tone in her voice.

Unfortunately, even the Force had limits.

When they left the lift, captain Anderson once again took the role of the guide and led the thought the S-C-sec academy… to another lift.

Whole Citadel heard the screams of enraged commander Shepard. Face of Nihlus had so doomed expression, that Starkiller never thought that turian mimic can possibly show it. Years of service on god damned station did their work. Not waiting when the music will start playing, Starkiller did with dynamics same thing he did in the previous lift, of course he did it after they entered the cabin.

When they left the lift, Nihlus decided that it was time to say goodbye.

"I will go and report to the Councilors." said he.

"Stick to the plan, Nihlus." reminded him Shepard.

"I will, commander." with a nod, spectre left them.

"Can we trust him?" asked Ashley.

"Yes, we can." answered Shepard.

But he and Saren are both turians!" objected sergeant.

"There are a lot of bastards among humankind also, don't you agree?" asked Shepard.

"Yes…" answered Ashley.

On their way to the Human Embassy, they heard the talk on turian language.

"But Director…"

"No Vakarian!" was an angry answer. "The time is up. If you have nothing, then don't bother me with it."

"In the name of Spirits, Director, listen to me! Three witnesses, who I wanted ask about this case, died during the last three hours! What the fuck is this from your point of view?!"

"Coincidence!" answered unseen Director. "No links to each other in every case."

"For three hours?" asked Vakarian. "Do you believe in this yourself?"

"Yes I do." answered Director. "You are not the only quick one, or maybe not so quick, since you didn't manage to get in time."

"Director, I can sense that Saren is guilty! Hold them! Give me some more time."

"Are you insane, Vakarian?! To hold the start of the Council meeting? And with nothing but a sense of one of my detectives? Who do you want to pose me as?"

"Director Pallin…"

"No Vakarian. Stop this. And don't bother me anymore." Pallin turned his back to another turian, detective Vakarian as Starkiller presumed, and went somewhere else. Bureaucrats. Always the same no matter the galaxy.

Meanwhile, Vakarian turned to them and of course decide to come and greet them. "Greetings, captain Anderson, I'm detective Garrus Vakarian, the one, who investigates the case about Saren's attack on Eden Prime."

"Glad to meet you." said Anderson, shaking his hand.

"Same here." said Shepard. 'We heard your discussion with… Director Pallin, I think?"

"Yes." Vakarian sighed. "He is the Director of the C-Sec, a good and trusty one, yet also too careful."

"We have already seen it." Answered Anderson. "Is there something about Saren?"

"Unfortunately no." with shamed and angered tone answered Vakarian. "But I have an idea, where I can find what I want."

"This will not help, when the cause is officially closed." said Shepard.

"If I will manage to get it before the meeting, or the end of the meeting, it still will work." answered Vakarian.

"And you are not worried by the fact that your culprit is another turian?" Ashley xenophobia once again showed its ugly face.

"He shames my kind, sergeant." answered Garrus. "To bring him to justice is a matter of honor."

"We were glad to meet you, detective." said Anderson. "Unfortunately, we also have another matters at hand. I hope you will success in your investigation."

"Thank you." answered Garrus. "If not, I hope, that the Council will listen to you."

Garrus nodded and went to the lifts… with even more doomed expression than Nihlus'.

Meanwhile Anderson continued to lead them to the Human Embassy. After several more minutes they finally reached it. They passed the holographic VI, which greeted them in usual manner. However, they were stopped by the asari, who sat behind her table, in the room, before the cabinet of Ambassador Udina.

"You are not supposed to be here…" said she, while Starkiller extracted the knowledge of her language from her head, with knowledge of some additional one.

"We are here for the meeting with ambassador Udina." Said Anderson.

Secretary activated her omni-tool and viewed the list of the invited people. "None of you is in the list. I'm sorry, but I cannot let you pass."

"You will let me pass." said Starkiller and moved his hand.

"I will let you pass." Robotically repeated asari and opened the doors. Everyone looked at the Starkiller with surprise in their eyes.

"What are we waiting for?" asked he raising a brow under his helmet.

Shepard looked at him with dumb expression, Anderson just shook his head, Ashley was the same as commander and Kaidan looked at him like he turned into zabrak. Suddenly. Into well-known Dathomir zabrak.

"Follow me." All of them followed him to the second doors. Even through closed doors they heard ambassador's angry screams. Starkiller destroyed a desire to facepalm in himself. Sith do not facepalm.

They shoot lightning instead.

"… this is an outrage." screamed he, standing in front of three holograms and not even noticing the arrival of the Anderson and others. "Council would have made something, if a turian colony had been attacked!"

"Turians don't built their colonies so close to the Terminus Systems." said salarian councilor.

Starkiller finally understood, which second language he took from the asari secretary. That's how he managed to understand the salarian.

"Humans were warned about the dangers of Attican Traverse." said asari Councilor. Yeah, commented Starkiller in his thoughts, without a doubt, after it became a zone that will pretect the 'civilized' zone of the galaxy, from the dangers of Terminus.

"And what about Saren?" screamed back Udina. "How long can we ignore his crimes? I demand justice!"

"You cannot demand anything from the Council." smugly answered turian Council.

"His guilt is a matter of C-Sec investigation." answered asari councilor. "We will speak about this on the meeting."

After these words the holograms disappeared.

After this ambassador turned to their group. "Ah, captain Anderson." said he with disdain in the voice. "I see you decided to take with you half of your crew."

For a diplomat he really badly managed to hide his emotions.

"Only those, who were on the surface." said Anderson. "I thought you will wish to know the details."

"What details?" snarled Udina. "I thought that everything was in your report?"

"Yes it is." said Anderson. "But we are here, also because we have a plan, that we need to discuss with you."

"Plan? What kind of plan?"

"That kind that will let us show the Councilors that Saren is the culprit, or at least stall for the time."

"Hmm… interesting. Tell me more.

"First of all…"

At this moment, Starkiller decided that details can be told even without his presence. However, leaving without a note wasn't his style…

 **Meanwhile on lower levels of the Citadel**.

Garrus Vakarian slowly, hiding in shadows, went in the direction of one certain clinic. Sometime ago, he heard from his trusty informant that one quarian was attacked, because she had some kind of dirt on the Citadel's spectre.

Last time she was seen near the clinic of Doctor Chloe Michelle, from there he decided to start his investigation, it wasn't a great lead, but he worked even with worse ones. Whoever, when he got to the clinic, the door was opened, even if inside everything was dark.

That wasn't really good sign.

"Where is the rat?"

Shit.

"I don't know what you are speaking about." Said another voice, frightened and gentle, without a doubt it belonged to the doctor Michelle.

"Don't even try this, bitch!" growled somebody in the room. "We know that she was here, in your clinic. Had you told someone?"

Garrus understood that reinforcements will not be here in time. Using his omni-tool, he hacked the systems, that were responsible for opening of the doors and opened them a bit, just enough to see what was happening inside.

"Tell us where the rat is! Or my boys will have some fun with you." batharian, the leader of the mercenaries, wore a set of armor, just like others in his small band. They all were armed with pistols and since they had armor, without a doubt there were also kinetic shields. Weaker than normal, perhaps the civilian model, but a problem no less.

Garrus prepared his weapon and in this moment, instead of stopping in needed, for Garrus, position, doors opened widely. He instantly pointed his weapon on the main bandit, but he took Chloe as living shield and his followers also raised their pistols.

"Drop the weapon, C-Sec, scum!" said the leader pushing his pistol to the Michelle's temple.

"Release the hostage and you can go." said Garrus, trying to sound calm and collected.

"As if I would believe you."

"You should have." stated the calm voice behind Garrus. Next moment three red flashes cut the bandits in halves and leader starting to levitate in the air holding his throat. Seconds later his head twisted in impossible angle and limp body fell on the floor.

Man in strange armor placed two cylinders on his belt and turned to doctor Michelle. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am." answered she. "Thank you."

"Who are you?" asked Vakarian, still with his rifle in hands. Man turned his head to him and Vakarian instantly recognized the vizor of the helmet. It was the man, who was with the captain Anderson and the others, that fact, alongside how he dealt with the bandits, was enough for Vakarian to lower his rifle.

"Thank you for the assistance." said Vakarian. "You were with the Shepard and the captain Anderson, weren't you?"

"You are right." said the man. "And you are Garrus Vakarian."

"That's me." answered Vakarian. "I seek the proofs of Saren's guilt."

"Me too." said Starkiller stretching his hand. "Starkiller. Glad to meet you. Some people also call me Demagol."

"Same here." answered Vakarian. "Doctor Michelle, what those bastards wanted from you?"

"They asked about the quarian, who I helped." answered she. "She had some sort of a dirt on one of the Council's spectres. So I decided to give her an address of one of the Shadow Broker's agents."

"Where is she now?" asked Garrus.

"I told her to go to Fist… wait a minute, why did he send his thugs to deal with me then?" asked Michelle.

"Those are his men?" raised his eyebrow Garrus.

Chloe nodded.

"Looks like he decided to change his employee." said Starkiller.

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker?" asked Chloe in disbelief. "This is too stupid even for him."

"We need to speak with this… Fist person." said Starkiller. "Carefully. If he has enough intelligence he will answer our questions, if not… We will ask not so gently."

"I know where his club is." said Garrus. "I think it will be more effective if we combine our efforts."

"Yes. We should." Answered Starkiller. "Meanwhile you should also summon reinforcements, let them take care of our good doctor."

"Good idea." Said Garrus starting tape something on his omni-tool.

 **Back in the Embassey**.

"I have a lot of doubts about this plan, captain." said Donnel Udina, scratching his chin.

"This is still better than coming to the Council meeting without any proof." objected Shepard. "Even Garrus said that without a doubt we will be told to fuck off."

"Have you even thought that we still won't be believed? And what shall we do, if we will find the so needed proof? Say that we blame Saren now?" asked Udina.

"Yeas." Said Anderson. "Listen, Udina, we will not blame him, but we also will not take off our accusations. We will just give them a hint that we think that Saren is innocent and some unknown third side is trying to set us on each other. Of course we will not ask for immediate revoking of his spectre status, no, we will just ask to continue investigation to bring the responsible ones to justice."

"Okay, you assured me." stated Udina with a lot of doubt in the voice. "Just tell me, whose idea it was?"

"His." Shepard pointed behind her back, when everyone looked at her really strangely, she understood that something was wrong, she turned and find the reason.

"Demagol? Are you here?" asked she loudly.

"Commander, are you feeling yourself alright?" asked Udina.

"You saw him with us, when we entered the room." A bit angry answered Shepard.

"Then, where is he?"

"Ehm." Everyone turned to Ashley. "Ambassador, can you please turn around."

"Sergeant…"

"Please."

Udina, a bit embarrassed turned, and it took a lot from Anderson and others to not laugh. Stuck to the ambassador's back was a note, which stated: "I will try to lead on Saren. Will return soon. Demagol."

 **With Garrus and Naruto**.

"Didn't I tell that this morning C-Sec took in custody the krogan mercenary, who tried to kill the Fist? His name is Urdont Wrex." asked Garrus.

"No you didn't. Does it matter?"

"Well… If we meet him, we can him ask to help us."

"How will we meet him if he is in custody?" asked Starkiller.

"There were no proof, so he was released."

"I understand… But do you understand that the mercenary will kill Fist?" asked Starkiller "Don't even think that I will stop him from doing so."

"After what you did to those bandits in clinic? Spirits, no. If krogan will let us… aske Fist several question… let's just say that I will close my eyes."

Meanwhile, they got to the nightclub.

"Let us hope he isn't an idiot enough, to kill quarian girl right in the club."

That… will be really bad. Because Force whispered that she will play major violin in what is to come. Whatever was coming.

"Strange." Continued Vakarian. "I can hear the music."

"So?"

"I thought that Fist had already prepared for assault from the krogan mercenary and turned his club into small fortress, but sound of music means that club is still working."

"Looks like you overestimated his IQ. Anyway our plan remains the same. We come inside, get to the Fist and ask him about quarian girl. If he knows what's better for him, he will tell us what we want to know."

"And if he isn't?"

"Then we will ask again and it will not be as nicely as before. This questioning can be even deathly for Fist."

They entered a bar and Starkiller instantly was reminded about the bars in his own Galaxy. Loud music, illumination, blue-skinned dancers… and drunken security, with whom they right now dealt.

"We need to speak with your boss." Said Vakarian to drunken human near the entrance to the inner rooms of the bar.

"Who is asking?" asked he with irritation.

"C-Sec." answered Garrus.

Garrus nearly cracked him when suddenly Starkiller heard the sound of the language, still unknown to him. He turned and understood, why Fist still had his club working: he had another krogan as a guarantee from the mercenary, who was sent to collect his head.

Once again, Starkiller used the mind-trick to deal with language problems. Beside the language he found out that this krogan was ordered to not pass anyone to Fist.

"Show the papers, C-Sec." growled he." "If you don't have them, then fuck off. You annoy me."

Nobody knew, how this will end, but at this moment Starkiller lost his temper. He raised his hand and gripped it into the fist. Krogan instantly levitated and gasped for the air. Ruby blade appeared near his throat.

"This is our pass." Said he. "As you were told before, we are here to speak with Fist and we will speak with him, if you try to stop us…" he threw the lightsaber to the right and spinning wheel of red plasma cut in half the metal table, before returning to his hand.

"Did you get the hint?" asked he returning the blade to his throat.

"Yes. Yes, no need for further hints." Krogans maybe stubborn but even they know when they are outclassed and outgunned. Throwing him aside, and getting several curious gazes from the visitors, Starkiller went inside. "I don't know how you did it, but it was impressive." Said Garrus. "Flying krogan is a rare sight."

"You mean when I threw him or levitated above the floor." asked Starkiller.

"Both." was the curt reply.

Fist's cabinet was above, on the second floor. They got there without any problem, Naruto didn't even use the Force, his heavy fists did all the work. Well… he hoped that they will become smarter from all those hits in the heads. At least he heard that if you hit someone hard enough, you can place the brains back to the right place.

"Closed." said Garrus, working over the terminal near the door to the Fist's cabinet. "We will need to hack the system first."

Naruto stretched his hand.

"Or like this." Said Garrus, looking at the opened doors. Unlike others he never asked unnecessary questions.

"Fist, if you want to live, get the fuck out of there!" screamed Naruto. His response was a shoot and bullet, stopped in the air by the Force.

Lightning danced on the hands of Starkiller, but Garrus was faster this time: he threw the light grenade inside the cabinet. Couple of seconds later the charged in, after the bright flash and noise, caused by the grenade.

The owner of the bar was in the center of the cabinet, trying to get on his feet.

Second later he was raised by the hand of Starkiller.

"Where is the quarian, Fist?" asked Starkiller.

"I cannot hear you."

"Don't lie, I didn't set the power of the grenade that high. You must have no problem with hearing us and answering our questions."

"I don't know what you are speaking about."

"Detective, if I cut of his legs, will there be any kind of consequences?"

"No, if I will tell that he resisted arrest."

"Okay, okay." instantly cracked Fist. "I will tell you everything. The rat got a contact with me and asked about the deal with Shadow Broker. Something about the dirt on one of the specters."

"And you like a loyal little dog, instantly decided to sell her to your new employee."

"Yes, Saren didn't want this information anywhere near the Council. So I said to the rat that Shadow Broker will meet her personally."

"How did it work? Shadow Broker never meets anyone personally." said Vakarian.

"But the rat didn't know this!" smugly smiled Fist.

"He really was an idiot, his plan was so fragile and he didn't see it.

"When and where the meeting will start?" asked Starkiller.

"In technical tunnel TTO-35B5678H." answered Fist. "In ten minutes."

"We need to hurry." Said Garrus.

Starkiller nodded and turned his back to Fist to follow Garrus. Suddenly, led by the Force, one of the blaster pistols on his hips jumped into his hand and Fist's head exploded from the shoot.

Only moment later he noticed the shotgun in his hands.

"Good reaction." said Garrus, who only now noticed the danger that awaited them from the back.

"Curse this!" Starkiller nearly threw a Force Push in direction of the voice, but seeing that Garrus didn't react… He turned to see a massive figure in the door way. A krogan in the red Armor.

"Looks like the bad luck is following me from the start of this contract." Krogan turned his scarred head to them. "Which one of you killed the bastard?"

"We are in hurry." answered Starkiller. "If you want to know, follow us."

"Ehm, Starkiller…"

"That was your idea, Vakarian." answered he. "And we have no time to deal with any kind of questions and explanations."

With those words, with surprising strength he pushed the krogan aside and went through the empty rooms of the club, it looked like the krogan scared everyone away. However, he had no time to deal with it. Followed by Garrus and Wrex, who was said krogan in red armor, he went to the meeting place, in hopes that it will not be too late.

 **Several minutes ago**.

Urdnot Wrex had seen this kind of missions before, come and deal with treacherous agent of Shadow Broker. Fist was foolish. No even more than foolish he was completely brain-dead. Only somebody with non-existent brain will dare to betray the Shadow Broker.

For several centuries he evaded the pursuers and assassins, destroying both in the process. It didn't matter who they were asari commandos, turians from "Black Talon", salarians from STG or even spectres, all of them failed.

What was this stupid human counting for Wrex couldn't understand, but in his mind it was a plus of his work: getting rid of such miserable life-forms like Fist. When Wrex got into the club, he instantly met the only one, except him, krogan nearby.

"You again!" growled the younger krogan. "At first this C-Sec with a shaman and now you?"

Wrex raised his eyebrow.

"To hell with this work, I'm out." said the other krogan and left. Wrex shook his shoulders and shoot into the ceiling. Music instantly was silenced and everyone turned in his direction.

"Everyone, who wants to live, get out of here." Said he, before getting nearly swarmed by the crowd of fearful workers and visitors of the club. He shook his head and continued his way to the Fist's office… Only to find out that he was too late: Fist's corpse laid in the center of the room and everything around was covered in his brains.

In front of the corpse stood the turian, who Wrex saw in C-Sec office and man in cloak and strange armor, something told Wrex that this was the "shaman", which younger krogan spoke of.

"Good reaction." Said turian and the "shaman" was still silent.

"Curse this!" Wrex hated when some minor obstacles stopped him from achieving the needed result. Firs C-Sec and now somebody killed the bastard nearly on his eyes. "Looks like the bad luck is following me from the start of this contract." Wrex turned his scarred head to them. "Which one of you killed the bastard?"

He asked just to be sure. He already felt that it was strangely closed male.

"We are in hurry." answered the "shaman". "If you want to know, follow us."

"Ehm, Starkiller…"

"That was your idea, Vakarian." answered he. "And we have no time to deal with any kind of questions and explanations."

To Wrex's surprise, he managed to push him to pass and went down to the exit from the club. Wrex gaped at this sight. Not even the hint of fear, no kind of typical reaction for krogan with 'Claymore'.

At this moment Wrex felt that something grand was about to happen right now. Of course he could have get out of here, since the work was done and Fist was dead, but… Wrex had his principles, he never took the credits for other's work, so he decided to give the credits for the kill to 'shaman' later.

For now, though, he decided to follow the duo and see what will happen. Something told him that the storm was coming and the strange man will be in the center of it. That will be without a doubt even more interesting than work of the mercenary.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Wrex.

"We must save one certain quarian." said the 'shaman'. "She has a progff that Saren is behind the attack on Eden Prime.

That was a surprise for a mercenary as far as he heard Geth were to blame. And now he finds out that one of the pet varrens of the Council decided to test his leash. Nat that he was surprised actually. It was bound to happen sooner or later.

"What's your name?" asked the 'shaman'.

"Glad to meet you. I'm Starkiller." Answered the 'shaman'.

Starkiller… so that was his name. Wrex finally understood the meaning of the strange word said by the turian before.

"Garrus Vakarian. Detective of C-Sec." said the turian.

Wrex nodded, he can always tell the C-Sec from the other folk on this station.

"Garrus." said Starkiller. "Show us the way, you know it better than me."

Turian detective nodded and led them to the technical tunnel.

"I think I will not pass there." Said Wrex, looking at the small entrance. Starkillet just raised his hands and unseeing force widened the entrance enough, for krogan to pass. Wrex didn't know, how he did it but that was really impressive, he decided to ask him later, sinvce it certainly wasn't the biotics, right now he just followed them.

 **Meanwhile with one certain quarian girl**.

Tali was a nervous wreck or actually she was downright terrified, each second the information was in her disposal was endangering her life more and more. She had already managed to understand that even on the Migrating Fleet she will not be safe from Saren's clutches. Of course she would have returned, but judging by the news from the Eded Prime this butcher will not stop until he will have what he wanted.

If she will return to the Migrating Fleet she will endanger it and Saren has the Geth as his minions.

Keelah, Geth!

How did that butcher forced them to obey? Tali wondered and didn't notice how small group of people got to her. Followed by two asari and three salarians a turian stopped in front of her.

"Do you have it?" asked he.

"Where is the Shadow Broker? Where is Fist?" asked Tali, suspecting that none of them is Shadow Broker.

"They will be here soon." answered the turian. "Where are the proofs?" asked he again.

Tali instantly understood that somethind was wrong.

"This will not go." Firmly stated she. "The deal was for private meeting with a Shadow Broker."

"She as expecting something like: "he didn't manage to come" or "he is very busy person" but reality was far worse.

Turian laughed. His laughter was evil and filled with malice. Sticky cold feeling suddenly appeared in Tali's gut.

"Foolish girl said." the turian. "Shadow Broker never meets anyone in person."

Tali's eyes opened from fear, she understood that she will not get out of here alive.

Turian meanwhile got his pistol from the belt and said:

"Saren sends his regards."

Tali thought that at list in one her killer was right: she truly was a foolish girl.

BANG.

It was…strange. She didn't feel anything. Any kind of pain, change… absolutely nothing. But yet again, how must she feel when she is dead?

When she opened her eyes she understood several things:

First of all, she was alive.

Secondly, all the killers were dead.

In front of her was a strange company consisting of turian in C-Sec uniform, scary looking krogan and… strangely dressed man with laser swords!

"Are you alright?" asked the turian.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Star Wars, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Demon Unleashed.**

 **Chapter IV.**

In awe, Tali looked at the wide back of her savior. Man with laser swords. Never in her life she would have imagined that she will see something like this.

"Are you alright?" once again heard she. Looks like the one, who was questioning her was the turian.

"Ah? Yes, I'm alright." Said Tali checking her body for wounds. "Keelah… I can't believe that bosh'tet had set me up! I knew I shouldn't have believed him!"

"He will not bother you anymore." said Garrus. "I'm Garrus Vakarian from C-Sec. This is Urdnot Wrex and Starkiller." Krogan growled in greeting and man in armor deactivated his… laser sword and nodded to Tali.

"Thank you for the help." said Tali.

"Thank you? We just saved your ass, quarian!"

Tali was relieved: at least something in Codex was true. Krogans were really hard to deal with.

"Wrex, please, girl nearly died." said Garrus. "Take it easy on her."

"Who died and made you the leader?"

"You followed us on your own free will." Said Garrus. "And as representative of the law…"

"I shit on your law from Tuchanka's orbit!"

"Only when you are on Tuchanka!"

"My dear teammates." Silently said Starkiller. "Can you please SHUT UP and stop bickering."

Both, turian and krogan started to look embarrassed. Tali never thought that their faces could look like this.

"Finally." Said the man in armor. "You still haven't introduced yourself miss."

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Tali'Zorah nar Raya." answered she.

"Pph. Quarians and their stupid names." Said Wrex.

"But you may just call me Tali." Said the girl.

"Good." Said Starkiller. "We have heard that you have some information about Saren being involved with geth attack on Eden Prime?"

"Y-yes." A bit nervously answered Tali.

"We need this information to bring Saren to justice." said Starkiller.

"After all that happened to me because of this bosh'tet I will gladly assist you, I'm in." agreed Tali. Quarian girl breathed out, at first she had thought that they, like many before them, came for the information, for their own gain.

"I would have paid to see the face of this smug bastard when he will understand in what kind of shit he is." Said Wrex.

"You will have your chance." Mysteriously stated Starkiller. "If we are fast enough."

Once again. In last second.

Those were the thoughts of Starkiller. Who started to see really bad coincidences happen right in front of him. First Nihlus, then Tali. Bombs on Eden Prime and many other things, that would have hindered or downright destroyed Shepard's group.

He started to see the so-called Will of the Force, as Jedi call it. However, he needed to focus more at the problems at hand.

"Starkiller?" he turned his head in Tali's direction.

"Yes, miss Zorah?" asked he.

"Just Tali, please." asked the quarian girl. 'Can I ask you about your… laser swords?"

Very good question, even not taking in count the technical thirst of quarians, Starkiller waited for similar questions from anyone, but it was only Tali, who asked.

Or maybe they just feared?

"They are called lightsbers." said he. "And we will talk about it later, when we will deal with Saren."

Once again, Starkiller easily got the knowledge of the native language from the girl's head. And it started to greatly bother him. No matter who you were, sith, jedi, human, twi'leck, zabrak, slave or free man, in his Galaxy mind of every living being fights against something as abominable as invasion of other's mind. Yet here there absolutely no resistance.

OF course all the people above will have a different resistance scale, but something like absolutely no mind defence is unnatural, like the life evolved to be brain-fucked on daily basis… that's actually seemed really grim, at least from Starkiller's point of view.

Meanwhile his gaze glued to very new and fast aircar…

With a kick Starkiller opened the doors to the Human Embassy.

"I have no time to deal with you." Said he to asari secretary. "I need to speak with Udina. Where is he?"

"Ambassador Udina has already left." Said the shocked secretary. "I can bet he is already on the Council meeting."

"Back to the aircar!" shouted Starkiller and his teammates followed his example.

"Garrus, to the Presidium Tower!" ordered Starkiller when they got inside.

"As far as I acan understand you want to burst into the Tower, right in the heat of the Council meeting?" asked turian.

"Yes."

"You know that security forces will not let you pass?" asked turian.

"They will." Stated Starkiller. "Don't worry I will not harm them… much."

"This certainly rises my mood." sarcastically said turian.

Aircar landed near their location, however their pass was stopped by one of the C-Sec.

"Stay where you are!" said the turian security member. "This area is off-limits."

"I'm Garrus Vakarian, from C-Sec, I have news of outmost importance, which must be showed to the Council immediately."

"You know the procedures." replied turian. "Follow it Vakarian."

"Lieutenant." Said Garrus looking at the signs on his armor. "In the name of Spirits, it can't wait!"

"I have my orders, sir."

"You will let us pass." said Starkiller, moving his hand.

"Om the other hand, if this is so important… I will let you pass."

"Thank you, sergeant." said Starkiller.

In the lift, he once again broke the dynamics and turned to his teammates.

"Ok guys, listen up. Due to the certain reasons you will be forced to present the proof by yourselves."

"Why?" asked Wrex. "Surely with your abilities you will not fear the wrath of Council."

"Let's just say that with origins showing right now will be… unwise."

"What kind of origins?" asked Garrus.

"One that will cause a lot of problems. Wrex you shouldn't take the gun with you, on Council meeting."

"Do I look like an idiot?" asked krogan, ripping the bar in floor and attaching his shot gun to the other side. Looks like magnetic holds were on his gun and not on the armor like Starkiller usually saw. He was interested, was it some sort of personal request, or all armors were some sort of modernization?

 **Citadel. Council meeting**.

"Attack on Eden Prime left countless dead and homeless." Said asari councilor. "However it had yet to be proven that Saren Arterius was behind it."

"Investigation of C-Sec also haven't found anything, that will bound him to this incident." Said the turian.

"Incident?" instantly cried out Udina. "This 'incident' as you call it nearly destroyed one of the largest human colonies. I'm not speaking about trillions of the credits we had lost and the seven nuclear bombs, which were set on the colony. Seven. Nuclear. Bombs! And you call this incident?!"

"How we call what happened on Eden Prime, is not the matter of this meeting." Said salarian Councilor.

"Yes." barely holding his anger answered Udina. "Then let us return to the goal of this meeting. Saren Arterius. We want you to abolish his spectre status, until his innocence or guilt will not be proven."

That wasn't something that councilors expected from the impulsive human ambassador.

"Do we heard you right, ambassador?" asked asari councilor. 'You are not sure yourself, in guilt of spectre Arterius?"

"Yes councilor. You are absolutely right." Stated Udina.

Saren's hologram narrowed its eyes.

"Then why did you blame him in the first place?" asked asari.

"Unfortunately, in the light of new facts, we must admit that we were too… eager to blame the spectre Arterius."

Councilor Tevos was surprised, Valern was stunned, Sparatus blinked and Saren was shocked.

"What kind of facts were you speaking about." asked salarian.

"Sergeant Williams?" said Udina.

"Councilors, I'm sergeant Ashley Williams, I was present during attack on Eden Prime…" said Ashley and spoke the story created by Starkiller.

"Hmm… Interesting. Nihlus told in his report that the voice of Saren, sounded a bit… off, to him." Said Valern.

Still shocked Saren turned his head to the salarian Councilor.

"Do you think that somebody tried to force us to believe that spectre Saren was to blame?" asked Tevos.

"Or rather somebody tried to make humans believe in it." said Valern.

"I think so too." said Udina. "But since his innocence, just like his guilt is a questionable matter… we ask Council to strip off Saren Arterius of his spectre status."

"Enough of this farce!" finally exploded Saren. "What kind of game are you playing in?"

"Relax, spectre, we are trying to find the truth." Said councilor Sparatus.

"Truth? What kind of truth? How can we even speak about the truth when humans are hiding and twisting the truth?!"

"Oh? And what kind of truth have we twisted or hidden?" asked Udina.

"Well… for starters…" quickly started Saren, but bit his toungue, when he understood the provocation: technically he wasn't on Ededn Prime, but if he will tell only something that the one, who was there knows… then he will prove his guilt with his own words.

"We are listening to you, spectre." said Valern.

"I'm sorry councilor. I was out of place." Councilors nodded, yet their gazes became suspicious. Meanwhile, Udina smiled: plan was working and much better than he thought.

"You are a bit too nervous for someone, who is completely innocent." said Anderson.

"Ah! Captain Anderson, I wonder, why are you always nearby, when I'm balmed in something?" asked Saren.

Anderson raised a brow.

"Excuse me, when were you blamed?" asked he. "We are just trying to find out are you guilty or were you set up by someone."

Saren once again bit his tongue. Gazes of the councilors turned to him, untold questions were in the air but once again nobody said anything.

"Looks like we drifted from the topic of discussion." said Tevos.

"Really councilor?" asked Udina. "I don't know do you see or not, but spectre Arterius acts too suspicious for somebody, who is innocent."

"What does that mean?" asked Saren.

"I'm just stating the facts." said Udina. "Can you tell us why you acting like this?"

"Stress from the mission." Said Saren. 'Which was interfered by your… farce of a process."

"Unfortunately, it is as spectre Saren stated. He is on very important mission and we can't call him back." Said Tevos.

"I'm glad that justice was served." Smugly stated Saren.

"However, we will proceed with the Alliance's course of action when he will finish. Until his guilt or innocence will not be proved, he will be under house arrest, but only when he will return." Continued Tevos.

Everyone was speechless, especially Udina, not even in his wildest dreams he thought that the plan will work.

'This is fair." Said Sparatus.

"This is logical." Concurred him Valern. "Is there something else you want to say?"

"We want." said a voice from the doors and Garrus Vakarian alongside Tali and Wrex walked inside the meeting room. When Saren saw the quarian he widely opened his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"How did you get to this meeting, detective?" asked Sparatus. "And why did you bring here krogan and… quarian?"

Sparatus wanted to say something ruder, but remembered where he was.

"I'm sorry for this." said Garrus, "But we have the proof that spectre Arterius is linked to the attack on Eden Prime."

Silence. Dead silence ruled supreme after his words.

"That's a lie!" in silence, loud voice of the spectre was clearly heard. "I demand you to arrest them!"

"Silence, spectre!" roared Sparatus. "I presume you have this proof with you?"

"Of course." Said Garrus. "Tali. If you will be so kind…"

"Of course." Tali nervously typed something on her omni-tool. "Esteemed Councilors I was on my pilgrimage, when I heard rumors about the geth being out of the Perseus Veil, I found this curious, since they never left it. I followed one of their patrols, waited till one of them left the group, dealt with him and god the memory module out of the platform."

"Looks like you managed to save the part of information." Said Valern.

"Yes, councilor." Said Tali. "Of course, you must tread this carefully, because one wrong move will lead to the failure, most of the data was destroyed, but most interesting parts, at least from my point of view were saved."

After three minutes of looking the videos, councilors turned to the Saren's hologram.

"How will you comment on this?" asked Sparatus, who looked at the Saren, pointing his pistol at the Nihlus.

"Sergeant Williams said herself, there was a geth, who turned into me." Said Saren.

"Then how will you comment on this?" asked Valern, showing another video, where Saren got in contact with the prothean Beacon.

"Synthetics cannot get in contact with prothean technology." said Valern.

"It can be forged."

"I had already passed it through all programs." Was an angry answer of salarian. "This is the real deal."

Saren was silent.

"Get to the Citadel this instant, spectre!" screamed Sparatus.

"Do you think that I'm an idiot, councilor?" asked Saren. "I'm really sorry for this. If you haven't listen to the humans, you may have survived."

With these words his hologram disappeared.

"Well, that was funny, or even hilarious, sometimes." said Wrex.

"Ambassador, Council revokes Saren authority as spectre on constant basis." said councilor Tevos.

"This is not what we need." said Udina. "He has geth and superdreadnought, send your fleets!"

"Sending an army for one operative is an overkill." said Sparatus.

"Do something! He is your operative!" said Udina.

"Former operative." corrected Valern.

"Yes. This fact will without a doubt calm the colonists on Eden Prime."

"There is another way." said Tevos. "One, that doesn't require us to send a fleet."

"No! Humanity isn't prepared yet!" objected Sparatus.

"Nihlus doesn't think so." said Tevos. "And we don't really have a choice."

Turian gritted his teeth.

"Then it is decided." Tevos looked in Anderson's direction, as did every sapient creature in the room, captain stepped aside and presented to everybody's eyes commander Shepard… who played poker on her omni-tool.

Blushing from sudden attention, Shepard stopped playing and turned to the council, both Valern and Sparatus breathed out, since they played against her.

Shepard coughed, a bit emberrased by all this attention, mentally she prepared for brainfucking.

"Commander Jane Shepard, make a step forward." Said Councilor Tevos.

Shepard obeyed.

"By decree of the Council you are granted all powers and responsibilities of the member of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance group." Said councilor Tevos.

"Spectres are not trained, but chosen. Individuals forged in the fire of service and battle – those whose actions elevate them above the rank and file." continued Valern.

"Spectres are an ideal, a symbol of self-sacrifice." Once again spoke Tevos. "They are the right hand of the Council and an instrument of our will."

"Spectre's burden is heavy." Opened his mouth Sparatus. "They are protectors of the Galaxy, our first and last line of defense. The safety of the Galaxy is in their hands."

"You are the first human spectre, commander, this is a great achievement, as for you personally, as it is for your race as whole." Said asari councilor.

"Wait, wait, wait… Did I really pass the test." asked Shepard.

"Spectre Kryik deemed you worthy." Said Sparatus, who without a doubt wanted to say unfortunately. "He approved of your membership."

"Your current, mission is to find out and capture Saren." Said Valern. "You can use all possible means for his arrest or liquidation."

"Is there any kind of information about his whereabouts?" asked Shepard.

"All information will be send to Ambassador Udina." Said Sparatus.

"Herby, this meeting of the Council has finished." Stated Tevos.

Shepard smiled in triumph, receiving the praised from colleagues and teammates.

"There are a lot of things to do." said Udina, not even congratulating Shepard. "You will need a ship, a team, supplies and weapons."

"And the access to the special equipment." Said Anderson. "Go to the C-Sec academy and speak with intendant."

"Captain, follow me." Said Udina "I will need your help in solving this matter."

Not acknowledging anyone he left. Anderson on the other side, said goodbye to everyone and followed Udina.

"Your ambassador is an ass." Said Wrex.

"Cannot argue with you on that." Said Shepard. "But I can understand him."

"Really?" asked Ashley. "That's something I never hoped to hear from you, skipper."

"Well… You saw what happened on the meeting, he deals with it on daily basis." Said Sheaprd. "By the way, thank you for the intervention. You brought this proof really on time."

"Well… it's not really our achievement." said Garrus.

"Starkiller." Muttered Shepard.

"Why do I feel like this guy does our work for us?" asked Kaiden.

 **Meanwhile, in Gallaxy far, far away…**

Mand'alore the Unyielding One sat in front of star map, with his trusty lieutenants Boba and Amante. At first, Amante followed him because he promised her revenge on Darth Maul, but when their assassination attempt failed, she nearly defected. The only thing that saved their shaky union was the fact that the Gates Maul used were secured by mandalorian forces.

Fett, on the other side, loyal to the teachings of his father, answered the call of Mand'alore without a question.

The only one, who weren't there was Demagol. Man, who he wanted to see as head of their science center, since Boba had already taken over as his military advisor and Amante as the head of reconnaissance division.

So, Demagol as his predecessor before him was left the seat of the science division.

Not that it really mattered, that man alone could work as the head of all divisions and only if he will be successful in his task of slaying Maul, will he be able to start his crusade.

Meanwhile, his scouts located something that gave the same signature as the Infinity Gates, in the ruins on one planet. And it was the theme of their discussion.

"We must send some guards there." said Mand'alore.

"Sending more loyal guards away will destabilize the situation here." said Amante.

"Yet, if this is another gates, we have no choice." said Boba.

"They look rather difficult compared to the ones, where disappeared Demagol and Maul." Said Mand'alore and activated the holo-projector. "They look like giant stone gates, but scouts, who were curious enough and passed through them told, that there was another world beyond them, the one with green grass and trees, but when they passed through the gates again, they returned to the desolated world."

"Great! And only one, who even remotely knows with what kind of shit we are dealing with, is Force-knows where, fighting a Sith Lord, with possibility of no return." said Amante.

Boba was silent, so once again Mand'alore broke the silence.

"When Demagol returns…"

"If." Said Boba. "If he returns. He fights against the Sith Lord, he prevailed over death itself, being cut in half. There is a possibility that he will not return."

"When Demagol returns." continued Mand'alore. "We will deal with the matter. Prepare yourself Boba, when Demagol will be with us, before our crusade you two will scout this new world."

 **Back on the Citadel**.

Back on the Citadel, Shepard walked from the doors of the meeting room… to see Starkiller levitating the Keeper in the air, while some salarian taped something on his omni-tool.

"Fantastic, I don't know, how are you doing it, but please, hold him a bit longer!"

"Of course, now about our agreement…"

"Yes, I will not tell anyone." Said salarian scientist.

"No showing off?" asked Shepard, looking how he returned the Keeper to the floor.

"I just made everyone believe that nothing out of ordinary happened." Said sith.

"And why I saw something out of ordinary?" asked Shepard.

"Because I didn't need to hide from you." Said sith, before disappearing.

"Starkiller, this isn't funny." Said Shepard.

"Shush Commander, we are not alone."

To Shepard's surprise Councilor Tevos walked in her direction.

"Commander." Said she. "I need to talk with you. It's about Saren."

"I'm all ears." Said Jane.

"Because of political reasons, we couldn't say this before… but we believed Saren's words… because he had very reliable witness on his side."

"And who was this so-called witness?" asked Shepard.

"Matriarch Benezia. She is one of the eldest and most respected leaders of asari race." Said Tevos. "Her word was enough to persuade us."

"And it is possible that someone of that caliber is against us? Great. Just what we need right now.: said Shepard.

"At least you can we, why we cannot publically state all, who are on Saren's side. It will have drastic consequences. However, through existence of such an ally of Saren, you were given a way to find him. Matriarch has a daughter, doctor Liara T'Soni. She is an archeologist, who specializes in protheans. Right now she is supposed to be on Therum, searching through the newly found prothean ruins. She will be a good start for your investigation." Bowed Tevos before leaving.

"What do you think?" asked Shepard, when Starkiller reappeared near her.

"This is our best lead." Said Starkiller. "We must follow the councilor's council, forgive me this stupid joke, but this is the best course of action."

 **Meanwhile, in the galaxy far, far away…**

He slowly moved his hand om the golden surface of the throne. Locating Zakuul in the Wild Space was hard, but getting there from the backwatered planet with no means to travel in space… was much harder.

Fortunately, his wife's family left reminders in their chronicles that all sentient life came to this planet from space. By the hints left in Uzumaki chronicles, he managed to find an ancient Sith warship, which brought to this planet last descendant of Marka Ragnos, his followers and slaves.

Unfortunately, some parts of it were damaged and it was unable to fly. But soon Lady Fortune once again smiled to him. He found the second ship, using the AI's from the ship and salvaged details from the Sith warship, he managed to finally fix it.

Looking over the databanks he had found out that it was the ship of the revanchists, sent here to look over the forgotten son of the Darth Revan, hidden on the planet by his father. When Emoire of Darth Revan had fallen, his son created his own clan on this planet, as many years before him did the descendant of Ragnos.

Namikaze and Uzumaki.

Through his veins blood of the Revan, through Kushina's – blood of the greatest Sith Emperor. Their children were born to rule the Galaxy.

Children…

He left his only son with the Sarutobi, wishing him the best, wishing him to be raised as hero. He never wanted to give him a false hope. Chances that either he or his wife will survive, were slim. That's why he gave their daughter to Jiraya and Tsunade and left Naruto with Sarutobi.

Village needed the hero and someone powerful to shield them. And their daughter deserved parents.

How mistaken he was. No… with his daughter everything was alright, but his son… Never once he thought that he will hate Konoha, but when he had found out what had they done to his son… He snapped.

With technologies found in the Land of Whirlpools, where he and Kushina were slowly healing, he turned Konoha into truly military dictatorship. Technologies gave the civilians an opportunity to join his army, while ninjas were trained as his knights.

All ninjas had a small connection with the Force, chakra was manifestation of it in the way. Using the teachings of the Force, found by him during his absence, he taught his ninja Force techniques.

Slowly, but surely, with action of power, quickly destroying the all military powers of different countries, or just buying the rulers, he surrounded the major players with his territories and made a simple proposition: "Bow or die!".

They bowed.

Thus Minato Namikaze was crowned as the first Emperor of the now united world Nin'Qwei. For a while conflicts seized, players were learning the new rules of the game and slowly, they were adjusting to them. It gave Minato time to look for the clues of his son whereabouts.

He desperately needed a male heir.

If his daughter will become an Empress, unfortunately she will need an Emperor to continue her rule, he knew that while she will be bearing child she will be weakened open to attack. Her child will be taken, raised away as puppet and placed on the throne.

Thus he needed Naruto.

Of course he could have tried to sire another heir, but Kushina was too stressed after the first birth, and he feared that he will lose both her and the baby and another woman will not give him such strong children.

So he had found about 'the man in black, who took the demon to the stars', he quickly understood what it meant and left the planet using the ship, in their system only their planet was habitable, and they didn't have the spaceports, so he left to another system followed by hundred of loyal knights.

In next system luck once again blessed them: they had found a forgotten shipyard. After several weeks to the station were relocated forces of his Empire, with ships, it slowly started to spread. He sent many spies in the different direction of the Galaxy.

And one of the, who had entered the borders of the Galactic Empire, brought him a clue: man dressed in black, bearing a glowing red blade, highly matched the description, given to him by the frighten witnesses.

Thus he found out that he needed a battle fleet. Very large battle fleet.

For a while, they were protected by the Wild Space, not many knew about what was in it, that gave him time. In Wild Space there was a legend about the large fleet of the ancient empire which existed here, many thought that it was just a fairy tale, but his force-sensitivity nearly screamed to him to start digging.

And he did.

Thus he slowly sat on the throne, which was moved from Zakuul, and was also a remote controller of the Eternal Fleet.

Minato Namikaze smiled. He was going to war. And he will have his son back.

While the Emperor of Nin'Qwei was dreaming about the future war, his wife was in the Knight Academy, built for Force-sensitive people and mostly children, aside from the training, acolytes also received their knighthood here.

Now, before her knelt several youths. Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke. These three will be knighted just like their friends Shikamaru and Neji were, several years ago. Neji was also nominated for knight-captain and his ceremony will be held several days later.

While Sakura and Hinata had just recently reached the needed power level, which before they were forced to compensate with tremendous skill level, Sasuke was given his knighthood, only because his mother was the best friend of the Headmistress, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Both thought that it will satisfy Sasuke and give him some loyalty to their cause and a bit of stability and responsibility. He was truly powerful, but his lack of control over his emotions had already caused him the loss of his left arm.

And he wasn't even barely missing it, in his head, it was a needed price for a victory, such an attitude made everyone around him question what will he be willing to sacrifice to achieve the so desired victory.

She looked to the other two. Sakura was also pushed forward because of her family connections and wealth, which they made, trading weapons, during the rise of the Shadow Empire, as it was now called. Sasuke's devoted fangirl, she was prepared to die just by his word.

Hinata among them was the most level-headed and she also was among those, who didn't hate her son, while he was here. On the contrary, she had very warm feelings to him, even if she never showed it, because of her family, but the bright red scarf, which she made for him, in return for the help he gave her many years ago, spoke otherwise.

She smiled, her son was such a lady's man, even when he was young.

"Rise, knights of the Shadow Empire." said she, while still thinking about her son.

Looking how they were congratulated by their relatives and parents, she noted that Hyugas were still cold and distant with Hinata. In fact, since her birth, only her mother was encouraging her. Hana was really gentle person, so full of compassion and kindness. It greatly saddened Kushina, when she heard about her illness.

Now without a guiding light of her mother, who was bedridden still, disdain of the other members of the clan was leaving a noticeable mark on the Hinata. Kushina sensed the change in her, but she could act only now, when she became a knight. It was the least she could do, for the daughter of one of her closest friends.

She walked to the girl and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Not as good as you imagined?" asked she.

"Lady Kushina? I…"

"Don't. I miss her too. I also know about some problems in your family. You need to leave for a while." said Kushina. "Follow me, I need to show you something."

Hinata's head was filled with questions, but she obediently followed Kushina, she was her superior officer and coming from elite clan, taught her a lot about discipline. She followed Kushina through the dark corridors of the Academy, to the hidden underground chambers.

She led Hinata to the secret shipyard, where she saw it. Beautiful black ship. It resembled some kind of predatory bird. Meda for stealth attacks and fast retreat it suited tastes of Hinata kust fine, as it served Kushina's plans.

"I heard that before you were enlisted in the Academy you always wanted to become a pilot. And all your free time you spent in simulators and different kind of ships. Without a doubt you will be able to deal with it. This personal small yacht can carry several members of the team. For now, you will receive a droid, to help you sustain the systems of the ship. Members of the team, you will gather in your travels. If you agree of course?"

Hinata raised her elegant brow. "I agree, Lady Kushina, but what must I do?"

"You see, I'm in need of an agent. A Knight Errant, of sorts." Said Kushina. "I think that more subtly approach is needed, while my husband is in for all-out war. So you will go to the space, controlled by the Galatic Empire to collect different information and report it to me. All needed equipment is already on your ship. What will you say?"

Hinata smiled. "I say yes."

 **Several days later. Space, controlled by Galactic Empire**.

Hinata had left the Wild Space several days ago. Her first stop was deserted planet, where she gathered information about different smugglers and pirates. Just being here was enough to infuriate her to a level she never even thought before.

Here at least she could sharpen her mind tricks and stab-and-hide tactics. She was here for several days and had gathered next to nothing information about the target given to her by the lady Kushina.

She stepped over the another dead mercenary. Recently, the crime lords put a bounty on her head. So… another dead mercenary left her rather unexpected gift. Aside from the ammo and food she found on his ship a cage… with captured female twi'lek.

Hinata scratched her chin and used the Force to open it.

 **Citadel. With Demagol**.

"This will cost 9765 credits, human." said turian and Demagol, without a question paid the price. He didn't even bargain with him, he saw no reason to keep money, which must be spent on his safety. Needed components for his new armor were hard to gather, not knowing where he can get them. Of course he could have just bought himself an armor, but local ones were either to heavy or less armored than needed. So Demagol decided to forge the armor himself, and once again removed the dust from his Force Forging skills.

However, there was slight money problem, which he managed to decide very fast, though. Recently, Wrex gave him two thousand credits, a reward for Fist's head. He insisted on it, so Sith decided to not argue with him.

Later, walk to the casino gave him several millions, saying that casino always wins was inaccurate, when it came to young Sith. So… Right now he was before the choice, either continue his escapades in casino or go to the clothes store, to take his custom-made clothes.

Several minutes later he decided against going to the casino. He decided to take his clothes made by his design, after all his wardrobe was lost to him and style for a sith is everything. Materials will be send to the Normandy even without himself, so Demagol went to the aircar taxi.

Several minutes later he left the car and after five minutes of walking he got to the store.

"Greetings, Mister Uzumaki." greeted him asari consultant in the store. "Your order is awaiting you."

Of course, it awaits, thought Naruto, he paid the tripled price.

"Thank you." Said he. "I will take it now."

"Of course." said she giving him bags with clothes. "Mister Uzumaki, I hope you will not be against the idea of our store, using the designs of your clothes?"

That was very surprising question. He had never thought that Jedi and Sith style will gain attention from the clothes store.

"Of course, our organization will pay you ten per cents from our sells, where your ideas will be used." said asari. Another source of income was good for his plans. If it will become popular, it will turn into the serious source of income and will help him later, when he will need to sponsor something. But… gaining so much attention to himself, even like this… like fashionable designer, wasn't something that Demagol wished.

And of course there was another problem.

"Unfortunately, I'm in haste, I cannot spend my time creating some sort of bargain that will satisfy both sides." said Demagol.

"Don't worry." Said asari. "Our company took a liberty of creating contract. All that you need is to sign this."

Demagol looked over the terms of contract. It seemed rather fair and even profitable for him.

"Okay. I will sign. But just to be sure, if there is some sort of loophole, you better tell me now. When I will find it myself… I will be less… calm."

"Don't worry." Waved her hand asari. "Tricking somebody, who will get us profit is very bad for business."

"I hope so. Otherwise… I will not guarantee your longivety."said he leaving the store after signing the contract.

Till Normandy will leave, there was only half an hour, so Demagol went to the another taxi. While aircar flew in direction C-Sec Academy, Demagol thought about his current situation.

"Thinking about the situation?" asked the driver.

"Excuse me?"

"Boy, it's me. Revan. Your gramps." said driver.

"Stop possessing random people. It's creepy." said Demagol. "What do you want."

"Just a bit of fortune telling." answered the spirit from possessed body. "Interested?"

"Go on."

"First of all, no matter the cost, don't let that Shepard woman die. At least for now. Then that squid-like dreadnought isn't just a dreadnought."

"It's alive."

"Half organic, half machine. It calls itself Sovereign. Protheans called them Reapers."

"I know. I saw it in vision."

"Yes. I know that you can reap it asunder, but you must destroy it only after it attacked the Citadel."

"Why?"

"Local politicians will start doing something, only when they feel and smell how their flesh is burning. Saren and Sovereign will fit in the plan nicely. Now, try to look as casual as possible, I will leave the body of this driver.

Demagol left the car and went in the direction of the hangar, where Normandy was docked, thinking about the problems that he needed to deal with. With invasion of these creatures, he needed to act fast and swift, not caring about different morale problems.

Yes, he, unlike many other adepts of the Dark Side, hated this whole 'dagger and cloak' game, which he will be now forced to play, if he wishes to survive.

" _They hate machines… that's why they have done this to me."_

Suddenly, he remembered the words of Darth Krayt. Creatures, who lurks in the Dark Space. Race that hate the machines and technology… Maybe the decision of this problem had already existed, but nobody dared to use it?

"Your ID card." Said the guard on the entrance to the C-Sec Academy. Without any kind of problem, ID passed the scanning, David really had some good connections. With his bags he continued his path, until…

"Halt! Cilians aren't supposed to be here." Said the Alliance soldier near the docking bay.

"At ease, soldier, he is with me." Said the voice of Shepard from his back.

"Unfortunately ma'am I can't, civilians can't pass." Said the soldier.

"You are talking to the spectre, if you don't know, boy." said the brunette with dangerous intonation in her voice. Judging by the surprised face of the soldier, he didn't. Meanwhile Demagol silently pushed his ID card to the lock, green light was a sign that he can pass.

He turned to the security. "Are there any other questions?"

"Ehm… No sir. Of course no, sir."

Not even looking at him, Demagol entered the lift, followed by Shepard. At this moment the only thing he was caring about, was how Tali, Wrex and Garrus passed the clown on the entrance.

"How was your shopping, Demagol?" asked Shepard, while lift was slowly getting them to the hangar. "Bought something?"

"I needed a new wardrobe. My own was left in my Galaxy." Said Demagol.

"And what did you buy from our clothes?" asked Shepard with strange glint in her eyes.

"Nothing." answered Demagol. "These clothes were made by the design of the closes I'm used to."

"Oh…" downed Shepard.

Of course Demagol understood why she wanted him to buy something. Nearly all costumes in this galaxy were tight. As in really, really tight. Adding her thoughts about his ass, which he accidently read… Let's just say that Demagol had never tried to read commander's thoughts later. And instantly understood, why clothes shop wanted his designs so fiercely. He never understood how locals managed to not boil in their costumes.

"Why are you, not on the Normandy, commander?" asked Demagol, trying to get the talk away from the touchy subject.

"Well… there were several things that must be done before my eventual departure. I met a _really_ 'good' journalist, then I met my most loyal fan, helped the inside agent of the C-Sec, calmed the relations between the turian general and asari seer, helped the elcor ambassador with his dilemma… oh! And killed the insane AI, which tried to kill me."

Under his helmet Demagol raised a brow, looks like Shepard was a workaholic, rests only at work. That a sign for life.

"Others are on the ship already?" asked Demagol.

"Yes, I wouldn't risk the cooperation of such specialists, with that clowns. We secretly get them there. Right now Kaiden and Ashley are showing them around."

"Kaiden I can understand but Ashley is a bit… xenophobic, if you hadn't noticed." Said Demagol. "Are you sure that asking her help three aliens to settle down on Alliance secret stealth frigate is a good idea?"

"Exactly because of it, this is the great idea. Ashley isn't a fanatical xenophobic bitch, her hatred to aliens comes mostly from the part of never knowing and seeing one. So, all that she needs is this fucking experience and I will give it her, or I will not be Jane Shepard!"

"Easy there, commander, those who know about you playing for the boy's team may think that you have something interesting in your mind for miss Williams."

"Hey!" instantly turned to him Shepard. "I'm not playing for the boy's team, I like men too."

"I know. You were checking my ass in the mirror, hoping that I will not notice, while we were in the lift. But this may make you… How do they call it? Two-timing bitch?"

"I don't care." Said commander. "if they want they can tell this into my face and I will shoot them if they dare not then they better shove their tongues in their asses. I will do it for them."

"Speaking about tongues in the asses, Udina is on twelve o'clock." Said Demagol, looking at Anderson and Udina, who stood near the entrance to the Normandy.

"Good to see you, commander." Said Udina. "I'm here to inform you that captain Anderson resigned his post as Normandy's captain to you. Good luck, captain."

"Wait… wait a minute, what?"

"You are a spectre now, Jane." Said Anderson. "You need your own sheep. And Normandy is fast and stealthy. Perfect fit for spectre."

Demagol didn't believe this, and he wasn't the only one.

"Bullshit!" said Shepard, she turned to the Udina and with dangerous tone asked: "Is it your doing Ambassador?"

"Look after your tone…"

"IS. IT. YOUR. DOING. AMBASSADOR?" said Shepard with small pauses between the words, which gave her phrase even more dangerous intent.

However, Anderson placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled when she turned to him.

"Jane, please, let it go. I know this is a bit… surprising for you, but spectre needs a personal ship." Said Anderson.

"I never saw Kryik having one." Answered Shepard. "And even like this you still could have stayed the captain."

"I could have." Agreed Anderson. "But it will be better if you will be in charge. I had my chance to prove myself and I lost it, moreover, I'm too old to chase the rouge spectre all over the Galaxy."

"I know bullshit, when I hear one." Answered Shepard crossing her arms under her breastplate.

"Commander, don't argue." Firmly said Anderson. "Take the ship, this is the order."

Shepared lowered her head. "I cannot escape this? Can I?"

"Unfortunately no."

"But I never commanded space ship in my entire life."

"You will manage, I'm sure in it, Presley will help you with all he has." Said Anderson. "Good luck, Shepard."

"As you wish, sir." Said Shepard saluting to Anderson and turning to the Normandy.

When Demagol, tried to follow her, he was called by Anderson.

"Demagol… for a couple of words."

They went in direction of the lift while Shepard waited for Demagol near the entrance to the Normandy.

"Son, I will not say that I trust you, with how dangerous you and your powers are… I should have reported you… But only because of you one of the human colonies haven't been turned into radioactive crater and several millions of people, alongside with Council's spectre and prothean Beacon were saved, for that I'm grateful, so I must say to you this: as soon as you will be reported, different special forces will try to hunt you down."

Demagol smiled under his helmet. "Black Talon, asari commandos, Salarian STG… even N7. Let them all come. I will show them that they shouldn't trifle with a true Sith."

"I know that you are powerful and without a doubt, you can deal with all of them… but think, if you kill them Council will use this as proof that you are dangerous."

Demago gritted his teeth. "Okay, I will not kill the first groups. But if they will continue to send them after me, I will use more… harsher methods to deal with them."

"That's all I ask for." Said Anderson, while Demagol turned his back on him and went in the direction of the Normandy.

"What Anderson wanted?" asked Shepard, who was waiting for him.

"Warned me that locals will try to turn me either in their pet or lab rat." said Demagol.

Shepard laughed. "I would pay to see it." Then her laughter disappeared. "Unfortunately there will be enough fools, who will try."

"As I had already said to Anderson, let them come." With those worlds young sith went to a small room, which he took as his own and Shepard gathered all her will power to look calm and collected when she stepped on the board of the Normandy in her new rank.

Unknown to her an entire Galaxy will remember her as such.

Captain Shepard.

 **Meanwhile in the Galaxy far, far away**.

Sending Hinata in the Empire Space was really good idea. Kushina received a message from her after several weeks. Hinata managed to found a lot about the man, who took her son. Reports described this 'Vader' as powerful and ruthless warrior.

He knows no fear and always leads his men in battle. He is also the right hand of the Emperor of Galactic Empire. With nearly successful assassination of the latter, he was the Emperor in all but name. Right now she had no more information, butif her plan will work, she may gather more, when she will join one of the rebel groups.

Kushina smiled at the girl's report. Just like she, Hinata was eager to find Naruto.

 **In the Empire Space, with Hinata**.

Saving Yara Fin was a very good decision. Female twi'lek smuggler, caught by the bounty smuggler and turned into his slave and personal plaything, was really grateful for her rescue. In her face, she found a second pilot and connection to one of the rebel groups.

"I must say, sister, having a second pilot is awesome." said Yara, bouncing in her chair. "usually I worked alone and look where it got me? Right, into the cage, with slave choker on my neck. But with you, I can finally do some serious business."

"Serious business?" as focused as Hinata was on mission, she always dreamed of doing something rebellious, dangerous… something like Yara was doing before she was caught.

"Yes. There are rumors that mandalorians are once again having their Mand'alor once again. Rumors say that he managed to unite the warring clans and is slowly gathering strength, to take back the Mandalore, their planet. Of course, mandalorians don't need the planet, but the reputation of Mand'alor will skyrocket if he will be the one, who returns it."

"But how will he manage to do it?" asked Hinata. "Does he has a fleet?"

"Judging by his orders for smugglers? Yes, he has. I don't know where he got one, but judging by the numbers of details supplies and some other things… either he is very thrifty or it is really huge."

"Okay. What about the contact with rebels you were talking about?" asked Hinata.

"Don't worry, we will meet with her soon."

"Her?"

 **Korriban. Meditating chambers of the Darth Krayt**.

" _General… General… can you hear me?"_ whisper in his head, when he meditated finally turned into the words, which he could understand.

" _It's me, general, the Prophet."_ Said the voice.

" _Ah! And here I thought that you have perished in your duel against Maul."_

" _I'm still among the living. But I need your council."_

" _Ask then, young one, I will try to answer."_

" _You once told me, that during your travels in the Wild Space, you were caught and experimented on by the race of aliens, who hated any kind of technological progress and machinery?"_

" _Yes… Vongs… Why do you ask?"_

" _I have found a race of machines that hates organic life."_

" _And you want to set them on each other's throats? Magnificent. And I doubted that you were a true Sith. Maybe you truly worthy of your title."_

" _I will try to get in contact with you when I will deal with Maul and return somewhere closer to Korriban. Right now I feel like I'm trying to lift the entire Universe."_

When the presence of Starkiller left his mind Darth Krayt let himself smile. For the first time in many years, future held a promise. If Starkiller's, still unknown to him, plan will work, then Vongs will not be a danger anymore and he will finally be avenged.

Maybe this boy was truly the foretold Savior of Darkness?

 **Dagobah. Same time**.

Shaak Ti felt the familiar disturbance in the Force, the one that she hadn't felt since… Starkiller! She turned her head, but the presence was gone.

It felt really strange, like he was here, just trying to scream the something from really loud distance. Shaak Ti can't focus. The presence on Dagobah disturbed her concentration and force-sensitivity.

"Master Shaak Ti?" asked the voice behind her. Togruta turned in direction of the voice, to see her trusty apprentice, Maris Brood. "You felt it too?"

"Yes." Answered Shaak Ti. "Looks like our friend is still alive and trying to reach us. At least one good thing among all this bad news."

From the forest nearby them walked out Kota and Paratus.

"Have you found him?" asked Shaak Ti.

"We have found his hut. Looks like he wasn't here at least for several days. But the ground, the food supply… everything speaks about the fact that he had no intention of leaving."

"Inquisitors?"

"No signs of battle nor signs of moving out of here in haste, he surely isn't someone, who can be easily overtaken by these pups of Vader."

"This still doesn't answer the main question." Said Shaak Ti looking into the dark sky of Dagobah.

Where is Grandmaster Yoda?

 **Unknown location**.

He hated his current situation.

His life in his old and nearly decaying body was continuing only because of the life-support machinery. Since never truly died, he wasn't a true Force Ghost and manifesting before someone somewhere away from his chambers was out of question.

Moreover, only someone who knew him, who nearly worshiped him, can hear him from this pitiful state he was in… wait a minute… Mara!

His little assassin, who he taught to be his personal watch dog and whose head he filled with delusional dreams of becoming his apprentice instead of Vader.

Vader… He never thought that when his apprentice created this crafty plan to destroy any kind of deceit against his regime, he will also destroy him, alongside it. He truly became too soft, he got addicted to the power that gave him position of the Emperor, he started to think that his agents sooner or later will bring him the heads of the rebel leaders and rouge Jedi.

He truly started to think like a politician and not like a Sith. He should have personally crashed them with his power, destroyed them like the bugs they were!

Palpatine calmed himself. He will deal with them. Later. Now though… He needs to die a little.

" _Mara listen to me. It's me, your Emperor. I have a mission for you."_

 **Normandy. With Starkiller**.

Still in his mandalorian armor, Starkiller went in the direction of the hangar. While Shepard was speaking through the intercom, he entered the lift to the second level of the ship. Shepard's speech was impressive, without a doubt even the less patriotic men will, with loud battle cries, die, for her.

The lift on the Normandy was sometimes as worse as the one on Citadel. There was no idiotic music or anything like this, but it was as slow as the one on the Citadel and the doors opened even slower. He started to feel, even while he still was inside the lift, as Normandy started to move. With each meter the "graveyard stench" was becoming fainter and fainter.

Thinking about creating faster lifts, he walked in the direction of the intendant, wishing to speak about the container with the materials he had bought… wait a minute!

Right on his eyes intendant was trying to hide the container with materials bought by the Demagol. How he managed to tell? The sign of the store was a dead giveaway.

"Dear sir, maybe you will tell me what are you going to do with my container?" asked Demagol.

Frightened intendant turned, with container still in his arms, only to meet the uncaring visor of the Demagol's helmet.

"I… I wanted to take it to the storage room. So it will not be lying here and… taking additional space… you know?"

Army's hamster. That was a diagnosis for this human. While being Vader's apprentice Starkiller saw many of them… Vader hated them with passion and showed his young apprentice how to use a Force Choke on them. And Starkiller with great pleasure used them as studying material. Both Sith hated when something was moved to the storage rooms to not take space only to disappear from the storage rooms later.

"listen here intendant: I don't care what are you doing here, until you are not taking something mine, otherwise…" Demagol used the Force Choke in style of his master, Darth Vader. "I will found the lack of cooperation from your side most… disrurbing. And I will become very, very… Angry. Am I clear?"

Intendant tried to say something, gripping his throat.

"I thought so." said Starkiller. Intendant instantly disappeared, when Starkiller released the technique and he was right to do so, young sith was thinking about roasting him with Force Lightning.

Levitating the container near him while he was walking to the corner of the hangar, where the crafting table was, he thought about the scale of work that he needed to do. Slowly he put the container on the floor and started the process.

For a normal individual it was something mystical. Different parts flew in the air changing shape and taking places according to the thoughts of creator, but to the force-sensitive it too would have been at least something to behold.

Because they would have sensed the change inside the metal on molecular level. While something like this was happening Starkiller's arm movements weren't something somebody would focus upon.

Demagol didn't upgrade the local kinetic shields, he decided to do it later, when he will understand the fundamental of mass effect physics, but the Sith battle armor that he has created, will have a lot of benefits compared to the local ones.

Last detail: thin layers of steel, slowly covered the armor. Of course, now, it will not protect him from something deadlier than pistol, but it was created for another function: striking fear in the hearts of his enemies.

And he will not need it right now, mandalorian armor will manage much better, but he still has a lot of time to modify the armor to the durasteel level of toughness or even the beskar one. But even now his armor suited his tastes, to reach his body, protected by the Force and armor, bullets will need to pass the barrier and his lightsabers, which is rather hard as he had already found out.

"That was something." Said the voice of Ashley behind his back.

He turned to see the entire group behind his back., even intendant, who (as he himself thought) was well hidden behind the large container, was looking at his manipulations.

"How are you doing this?" asked Tali.

"Like this." Answered Starkiller, levitating his lightsabers into the air. He wasn't surprised by her question, she was an engineer and quarian, thirst for creation and scientific research was in their blood. Under Starkiller's slight command, lightsabers disassembled in the air, different details circled the center of said constructs. Two red crystals.

Starkiller took two crystals and placed them on the crafting table, from a pouch on his belt he took two blue crystals and placed them on the place of red ones. Lightsabers instantly turned into complete device and with activation two blue blades were revealed to the public.

"They can be of different color?" asked Shepard.

"It depends on the color of sabre crystal." Answered Naruto changing the blue crystals for red ones and returning blue ones to the pouch.

"Fantastic." Said Tali.

"Yes." Said Shepard. "But what was wrong with the local armor? Why you decided to create your own?"

"Local variants doesn't suit my tastes." Answered Starkiller. "My style of fighting is based on quick movements, your armors limit my flexibility and speed."

"It's better be the slow and armored, than nothing more than a fast corpse, boy." Said Wrex.

Starkiller activated his blades. "Let me show you, then. Shoot me!" ordered he.

Wrex wasn't one of those, who should be asked twice. He instantly grabbed one of the machine guns, which were in the hangar, waiting to be tested by the marines, appointed to the ship. He instantly opened fire, but lightsabers of Starkiller, with the Force surging through them, moved so fast that turned into the spinning circle of red light.

All bullets were deflected, and none of them hit anyone in the hangar.

Shepard just like others was awestruck, but soon she returned from her senses and ripped the gun from iron grip of the krogan.

"What was that Wrex?!" screamed she with furious fire burning in her eyes, which promised do much pain before the humiliating and unstoppable demise, that it was enough to made even Wrex step backwards.

"What? He asked himself." Said he.

"That is still no reason for shooting one of my man, while you are in my team? Got it?! Good. Now you, Demagol." Nobody noticed, when the young sith appeared before her and placed his index finger on her lips, effectively silencing her.

"I know that you care about each member of your team, Shepard and I really appreciate this. But try to understand that I'm not one of your underlings or soldiers."

"Then who are you?" asked Shepard. "Who do you see yourself as, in our little crusade?"

"I'm your ally and if you want me on your side you better start respecting my decisions." answered Starkiller.

"By risking your life, without need?" asked Shepard. "This is foolishness!"

"There was no risk in it." answered Starkiller, then after a moment of thought he added: "Not in my book at least. And risking your life was always part of the path I follow. Do or die, no third option."

"What kind of the way can lead to something like this?" asked Shepard.

"Way of the Sith." Demagol turned his back on her. "I will be in privacy of my room, if you will not mind me."

"What's with him? Risking his life like this… I just cannot understand him." Said Shepard out loud.

"Maybe he just doesn't like when somebody is nurturing him." said Wrex. Shepard sent an angry glare in his direction, but this time Wrex hold his ground. "I had already seen the men like him, both among the humans and krogans… You will not manage to make him see your reason Shepard. Or rather, he sees it but follows his own path. How did he call it again? The path of the Sith. Something tells me that he will not sway from it."

"Personal experience, Wrex?" asked Shepard. To her surprise Wrex shut up instantly and for a long period of time and when she thought that he will not speak anymore, he answered. "You can say this." Then after minute of silence he continued. "If he would have been as krogan there is only one path for such person as him, to be a leader of the tribe. To be a Warlord. But there is also one little flaw or rather something to be proud of."

"What is it?" raised her brow Shepard.

"None of them want to be the warlords or chieftans. They understand what it means to be one and they always know when to stop… Unlike all the ambitious and power-hungry idiots, who usually come to power."

Shepard sighed. This was turning in one serious headache.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Star Wars, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Demon Unleashed.**

 **Chapter V.**

 **Unknown place. Unknown time**.

Turian checked the cargo, which has arrived this day. He walked among the rows of containers and briefly looked over them.

He was careless, what he was doing now, he has done for a lot of time.

So red blade of pure plasma was very unpleasant surprise. His head fell to the floor, as somebody, covered in robes, stepped near his body. Sulfuric yellow eyes looked from the darkness of the hood.

Darth Maul continued his path to his mysterious goal, spreading the chaos and havoc everywhere he stepped.

 **Normandy SR-1. Same time**.

With loud gasp Naruto opened his eyes. He was meditating, trying to decipher the knowledge of the prothean beacon. He managed to see several images, even long term memories, but sudden vision forced him to return to the real world.

Maul was once again causing chaos, without a doubt trying to get his attention from whatever he was trying to do. Sudden knocking in his door make him raise his head.

Shepard… He swore that if that woman came to give him a lecture about the danger he is causing for himself… He will leave the Normandy and deal with Saren himself.

"Demagol, we need to talk." Came the voice from behind the door.

With a move of his hand Force opened the doors before Shepard. Brunette came inside looking around with curiosity.

"Not as comfortable as I thought." Said she sitting cross-legged in front of Naruto. Under his helmet he raised a brow. Sitting in such position on metal floor… was rather problematic for inexperienced person. So several seconds later, she was again on her feet, walking from one side to another. Naruto didn't start any kind of talk. From his point of view, Shepard was the one, who should have started.

"How can you sit like this?"

"Force of habit." answered he. "What did you want to ask?"

"Ehm, yes…" started Jane. "Yesterday, in the evening…"

Naruto narrowed his eyes under the helmet and it was so menacing, that even not seeing Shepard felt this.

"Listen till the end, please."

He nodded.

"So, I'm sorry, if I said something wrong…"

"You didn't say, you wanted to." corrected her Naruto.

"Okay." sighed Shepard. "I'm sorry, if I tried to say something wrong… I can understand that you are from another galaxy, you have another mentality…"

"This isn't the case, commander." answered Naruto.

"Then what is?"

"The fact that you cannot understand that I'm not your subordinate, Shepard. I'm not even your comrade. I'm your ally and your allies, commander, tend to have their own goals."

"And reaching these goals are more valuable than your well-being?" asked Shepard. "Do you even value your life? And what are your interests, by the way?"

"In following my path. The one that was set before me many years ago."

"It concludes unnecessary risk?"

"Some of my actions may seem too risky for you, Shepard, but for me any kind of risk is a possibility to become stronger. Or at least sharpen my skills."

"And if you are killed?"

"Highly unlikable." answered he. "But if, through some kind of way I will be dead, the I deserved that, because I was too weak or too careless."

"Do you even value your life?"

"But of course. That's why I'm risking it."

Shepard was awestruck. Naruto sighed and explained:

"The more I'm risking my life, the more powerful and skilled I become. The more powerful and skilled I become, the more chances for victory I have. The more chances for victory I have, means the less chances that I will be killed. So I value my life greatly."

Commander looked at him with mix of surprise and shock.

"That's very cynical view on life." Noted she.

"Maybe, but it saved my ass countless times and since it is working, I highly doubt that I will change something in it." Silence once again fell in the room, but Naruto sensed that Shepard wanted to ask him something else and he prayed to every side of the Force, Light, Dark, Undivided and Cosmic that it will not be the question about his sexual life.

"What do you want to ask except this, commander?"

"This is a bit personal…" everything inside of him went cold, last time the talk started like this he was forced to marry. Not that he was against Talon. God forbid such thoughts. It was just the fact that when he was married the last time he felt unreasonable sense of dread.

And he didn't like this. Not even for the smallest bit.

"I think that such a cynical view on your life didn't appear just on the thin spot?" asked she.

Naruto sighed in relief, it wasn't what he expected. Women… they were always hard to read for him. Even with the Force.

"I never even thought about it." Answered he. "I think that it was a result of my training. Methods of my master help in forming such life view very much."

"Looks like your master wasn't… a gentle person." carefully stated Shepard.

"You are right, he wasn't." neutrally answered Naruto. "Many times I was near death."

"Many times?" black haired woman raised her brows. "How many?"

"I stopped counting somewhere on… the sixty-fourth time."

Commander gulped.

"I don't want to meet your master, Demagol. My drill sergeant seems like some nice lady, who teaches children in kindergarten, compared to him."

"Do as you wish commander, I on the other hand will gladly meet him again. To once again demonstrate, how effective were his teachings." said Naruto with such bloodthirst in his voice, that even famous Marka Ragnos would have been proud for his distant descendant.

"You have already beaten your master once?" asked commander, already not surprised.

"He deserved this. And I'm not speaking about how cruel he was to me. He committed so many great sins and heinous crimes that even killing him more than several hundred times will not be able to cleanse them."

"And what had he done?" asked Shepard.

"His crimes are too many to count and name. Let's just say that one day I will meet him again and make him pay for what he did, if somebody will not kill him before that."

"Okay, I will not bother you anymore and stop you from doing… whatever you have been doing." Said Shepard leaving him alone.

Meanwhile, deep in thought, Naruto thought about everything he had said to Shepard. Saying to much to her was dangerous. Imperial fleets, Death Star, xenophobia in Empire and… truth about the Light and Dark Sides.

About the Jedi and the Sith.

He cursed under his breath. He was still a bad Sith. A true Sith wouldn't have even bothered with opinion of the others, to him existed only one true opinion – his own. However, Naruto was different. Maybe because of this he was so different from other Sith.

Honorable in his way, he was a Sith nonetheless. In him were mixed the best traits of both sides, he may have called himself Sith, but for many thousand years he was the first worthy one, to be called the Je'daii.

However, nothing of this mattered to young man now. His thoughts were focused on the Commander, Maul and Saren. From time to time he thought about Talon. Slowly with deep breaths he calmed himself and his mind became calm and collected once again.

All in all, he was once again forced to do the only thing he managed to do.

Move forward and hope that he will do the right thing and his actions will be enough.

 **Sometime later**.

After the talk with Demagol, Shepard sensed the great desire to drink coffee. A lot of coffee. However, sudden meeting in the corridor, stopped her in her tracks.

"Joker?" And indeed, the main trickster of whole Normandy met her in the corridor… moving to the cafeteria, on his crutches.

"Oh, Commander! I didn't expect you to be here?"

"Same here. Why the crutches?" asked she, while they both went to the cafeteria.

"Well, commander, before you decide anything I must tell you that I have the best pilot record in the history of the Academy…"

"Joker do you want you crutches to be broken upon your head?"

"I have a Vrolik Syndrome." Answered Joker as he sat heavily on the chair in the cafeteria.

"Excuse me… what?"

Joker sighed. "It's a rare thing. Because of this shit, my bones are too fragile to even walk on my own, without crutches. If I was born several decades later it would have been a death warrant for me, but modern technologies worked their miracle, giving me a chance for seemingly normal life."

"Sorry if I brought out something that you are not willing to talk about." Said Shepard. "Now, since I'm standing… What will you pick for a breakfast?"

"Commander… I'm fully capable…" started Joker rising.

"Crutch plus your head, can you do the math?" stopped him Shepard.

"Chicken, potatoes and something to drink, tea perhaps." Answered he returning to his place with a sigh. "Fuck, commander, you are unbearable, but at least you are not giving me any of those… pitying looks."

"Let's just say, that I have learnt, that you, boys, don't like somebody nursing them, the hard way." answered Shepard.

"You mean the quarrel you had with your friend in the hangar?" asked Joker, smiling widely.

Commander narrowed her eyes. "First of all, we aren't 'friends'." said commander. "Secondly, how do you know? Are you spying on me lieutenant?"

Joker sweat up a little. "Of course not, commander. Truth is… ehm… Kaidan told me about what happened."

Jane narrowed her eye more. No matter how much Kaidan didn't trust Demagol, he wasn't talkative, that she was sure.

"Jo~oker…" sang commander. "You do know that if you will not tell me the truth I will say something really disturbing to Demagol? Like the true number of your disturbing little films? Who knows, how will he react?" asked she.

"You cannot! You don't even know!"

"Try me Joker. After all, all that I need is to pick some random big number. And I like really BIG numbers, Joker."

"I spied on you through the cameras in the hangar." finally gave up Joker.

"See? Not as hard as you thought. Isn't it, Joker?" asked she.

"This is blackmail…" nearly cried Joker.

"Just as your, not so thin, hints, Joker." Sternly stated Shepard.

"But I was just joking…" pouted the pilot.

"You cannot joke on commander." grinned brunette.

"But I can on others?" asked he with nearly visible hope.

"I have no objections." Smiled Shepard. "Just be sure that Wrex and Demagol understand your jokes or you are risking finding yourself gutted or eaten alive."

"Hey, commander, I may be our local comedian and a bit of a gossiper, but I'm not a complete idiot, who will irritate a krogan battlemaster, or a guy, who can deflect with a pair of sword a load of bullets from machinegun." stated he.

"Trust me, it's just a surface of the large iceberg of his abilities." Said Shepard. "And look who is here, looks like the scent of coffee truly has miraculous effect." Said Shepard saluting to Ashley and Kaidan, who just recently entered the cafeteria, with her cup of coffee.

"Good morning, ma'am, Joker." Greeted them Ashley.

"Sergeant, lieutenant." Answered Shepard. "Do you want to join our company?"

"Why not?" asked Kaiden, walking to the fridge. 'Several minutes later, he and Ashley were sitting alongside Joker and commander.

"Sooo…." Started Ashley. "Have you spoken to Demagol already?" asked she.

"Yeas." Bluntly answered Shepard.

"And how did it go?" asked Ashley a bit fearfully.

"Better than I thought, sergeant." answered Shepard.

"Did you manage to understand something about him?" asked sergeant.

"Only the fact that he has very strange definition of his wellbeing." answered commander.

Everyone raised their brows.

"When I asked did he even values his life he answered: "Of course I value it. That's why I'm risking it." All present were shocked.

"You are right, commander." Said Kaidan. "Very strange way of valuing your life." Inside of his own mind his doubts about Demagol became even more strong. Such a person, who is so casually risking his life will doom their mission, without a doubt. Of course, the looks that the beautiful half of the crew gave this armored freak were absolutely not the reason.

Their talk was stopped, when Tali had entered the cafeteria. "Oh!" young quarian girl instantly clutched her hands to her chest, when she saw humans. "I'm… I'm sorry, I will come later."

"Tali." Firmly said commander. "Sat with us." quarian girl nervously rubbed her hands, but still walked to the table.

"Just don't forget the food." Said commander. "There is turian food there. It should suffice, isn't it?"

"Yes… ehm… no… I mean I need to sterilize it before I will eat it." answered Tali.

"Yes, weak immune system… shit!"

"Don't worry, captain, I had already prepared my breakfast yesterday's evening." answered Tali, getting strange cylinder seemingly from nowhere. But she didn't manage to start eating, from the corridors came the voices of Wrex and Garrus.

"One more night like this, and I will rip off your hands, turian!"

"Then why the hell did you even slept in the hangar, Wrex?!" asked Vakarian.

"And where else I should have stayed? This ship wasn't meant to have krogans aboard!"

"Neither the turians." Said Vakarian entering the kitchen and meeting with ve~ery kind eyes of Commander Shepard.

"Garrus… Wrex… What is the meaning behind all this noise in the morning?" asked she, and even the mighty krogan felt some sort of uneasiness under her heavy glare.

"Nothing, nothing at all… commander." Muttered Garrus, trying to not look that devil woman into the eyes, in fear that she will take his soul.

"Really? Then why is Wrex so angered?" asked Shepard.

"This fucking turian… All fucking night calibrated his fucking Mako!" said Wrex.

Shepard instantly turned to Garrus and under her heavy gaze he tried to hide behind the large krogan.

"Garrus what did I say about Mako?" asked she.

"To not touch?" asked he gulping loudly.

"Yes… Then why didn't you sleep like a good little boy, and started to calibrate the fucking Mako?!" screamed she in rage.

"I… I didn't manage to hold myself." said Garrus.

Jane looked at Garrus with her trademark heavy gaze, and with each passing second he started to become more and more nervous. Even Wrex shrugged under her gaze.

"No calibrations at night anymore Vakarian." stated Shepard. "Do you understand me clearly?"

"Yes, commander." Said Vakarian, breathing out in relief. In nearby future he decided to not cross this woman.

"Now shook your hands and let's be friends." Said Shepard.

Krogan and turian turned to each other, but they didn't shake their hands.

"Shake your hands, or I will land you two in the nest of Thresher Maws."

In eyes of the krogan instantly burned the fire of interest. Seeing this Shepard corrected her threat.

"Or either on the planet where there is nothing but green grass, blue sky, blooming flowers and pink unicorns running everywhere."

Krogan instantly shook the hand of the turian, really terrified by the last threat, Garrus shook her with the same zeal, he didn't like both options. Tali scratched her helmet and tried to find the information about the strange 'unicorn' from the extranet in her omni-tool. Ashley tried to suppress the laugh. Kaiden still had his poker face and Joker cursed the moment for being unable to make photos.

"Good. Now, to the table, Garrus the turian food is on the lower shelf, Wrex find something for yourself. There is no krogan food, but still plenty of meat."

Krogan nodded, and taking different kinds of meet, placed them on the largest plate and put it into the microwave. Turian followed his example. Several minutes later they were behind the table with others.

"So, Tali?" turned to the petite quarian Shepard. "Why are you not looking fresh and rested either? Garrus managed to disturb your sleep too?"

If turians managed to blush, then Garrus would have been red as tomato.

"No commander… nobody disturbed my sleep, but maybe if I was closer I would have managed to make me feel more… relaxed." Answered Tali.

Wrex turned to her. "If someone will constantly droop a heavy box, filled with metal instruments, will you manage to sleep better?"

"Oh… no."

"Thought so." Muttered krogan returning to his food. Fork in his hand looked really laughable because of its unproportioned size.

"It's just too quiet here." said Tali.

"And this disturbs your sleep because…"

"You see all ships in Flotilla are old and there is something that makes a constant sound there: engines, system of life support, generators and many other things, silence means that something is broken, if not everything." Said Tali.

"Fuck, this is really hard way to live." Said Joker.

"Indeed." Said a raspy voice behind him. He nearly jumped, when he turned to see who it was. Behind him was a man, whose face was covered by the darkness of his dark red hood, Demagol changed his attire, but it looked even scarier now, because he used some Force techniques, so only his red eyes could be seen, or the two rows of sharp white teeth.

"Good to see you all and good appetite for everyone." Said the young sith.

"Finally decided to leave your den, Demagol?" asked Shepard.

"I'm hungry." said the sith.

"Food is in the fridge." said Shepard.

"I know." answered he.

"Nobody will give it to you." continued she.

"I do not need to." Slowly above their heads flew roasted meat, potatoes and shrimps.

"Bragger." said Shepard.

"No. I'm training like this." said he. "You cannot even fathom, what level of control does it take from me to levitate this plate with food. It's easier for me to snap the dreadnought in half, at least I don't need to look after anything." said he taking the fork in his hand. Jane, Ashley, Joker and Kaidan looked with a bit of a jealousy in their eyes. Tali, Wrex and Garrus, who were the witnesses of Demagol's impressive abilities in the hangar, but still haven't used to it, were still impressed by this show.

"Makes sense, on the Jump Zero we were taught the same way." noted Kaidan.

"Good choice, of course if you will not push it too far." Said Demagol.

"Well, maybe." Shrugged Kaidan.

"Looks like it was pushed too far." Noted Demagol. "What happened?"

"Can't you just read my mind?" asked an irritated biotic.

Tali, Wrex and Garrus looked at the biotic and back at the Demagol.

"To your notice lieutenant, I do it only when the time calls for it, I can only sense the current or rather surface thoughts and I use it unintentionally only, getting something particular out of someone's mind is much harder and truth to be told, I don't even want to do it."

"Well, this certainly makes me happier." said Joker.

Sith raised his brow.

"Joker is afraid that you will find out his dirty secret." Explained Shepard.

"If he wouldn't have started to think about this mystery so hard, I wouldn't have known." Said young sith showing his fanged smile.

"Fuck!"

"Don't worry Jeff. It's just a joke."

"Why am I not feeling as easy as I was several minutes ago?" asked Joker returning to his food.

For several minutes silence fell among them.

"You were on the Jump Zero? Interesting. Can you tell us about it lieutenant?" said Shepard.

"Well… have you ever heard about BAaT?" asked the young biotic.

Shepard shrugged like from the teeth pain.

"Yeah. Dark story."

"Well, it crushed after what happened on the Jump Zero." Started Kaidan. "When Alliance find out about biotics and how to find them, they gathered everyone with biotic potential, at least everyone, who they managed to find, on the Jump Zero, they wanted for them to learn how to control their abilities. But there was only one problem in such plan…"

"The teacher." guessed the commander.

"Yes. Nobody in Alliance, didn't know what to start from, so they invited the specialists from the Citadel Space. They hired the turian mercenary by the name Vyrnnus."

"Wait a minute, turian?" that was senseless. "Why they didn't invite the asari? Their knowledge of biotics is greatest in the galaxy."

"Well, looks like somebody in really high place decided that we will look weak if we will call for the help from asari." Answered Kaidan. "So the turian mercenary, who held no allegiance nor to Hierarchy, nor the Citadel. Well, his methods of education were cruel and I'm sugar-coating it. He tortured us, not letting us eat or drink, and since he hated humanity all new students he greeted with words: "I commanded the dreadnought that killed your father". Many didn't manage to hold under the pressure and just… broke, some even died. And once, one girl, Raina, decided to drink the water without the use of biotics as Vyrnnus instructed. He broke her hand and I protected her. So he exploded and unsheathed his knife, also screaming that Hierarchy should have bombed us till there was none alive. After that I hit him and also used biotics. Destroyed half of his skull."

Everybody was silent and just looked at Kaidan… well nearly everybody. Demagol and Wrex continued to eat as nothing happened. Krogan and young sith weren't impressed by the tale.

"Spirits…" muttered Garrus. "I'm surprised that you don't hate turians as whole, lieutenant."

"Vyrnnus was just one out of billions." Waved his hand Alenko. "But this just proved to me that there is nothing different in us. There are good people and bastards among them. Nothing more and nothing less."

Garrus nodded thankful for such point of view.

"Were you even listening to what he was telling?" asked Tali, seeing that sith and krogan didn't care.

"Yep." Answered Wrex not stopping his eating.

"From the begging till the end." He also didn't stop eating.

Young girl was a bit shocked by such lack of emotion, even if she was familiar with the lack of compassion, when it came to her race.

"You could have at least pretend that you are shocked by his tale." Said Ashley and judging by her furious tone she was seriously angered and disappointed.

"I have seen and heard worse." Said completely phlegmatic Wrex, who continued to move his jaws.

Demagol just removed the cloth of his robes from his chest revealing the sith tattoos and nets of scars. Accusing glares of many people, instantly turned into surprised ones.

"Keela!"

"Spirits!"

"God!"

"I'm covered by such 'paintings' all over." absolutely calmly stated Demagol.

"Now, that, is something that I haven't seen yet." With respect, clear in his voice, stated Wrex.

"Damn." Said Ashely. "Where did you manage to get such wounds. What kind of battles you have been through?"

"I got them while training." Answered young sith.

"And you talk about this so casually?" asked Shepard.

"After our talk, you are still surprised by it?" asked Demagol.

Commander made a grimace. She suddenly understood that even after that talk she still knows nothing about him, and judging by the net of scars that she saw, he passed through very rigorous training, compared to which, the training of N7 was a summer camp.

After these thoughts Jane decided to never meet with the teacher of young sith.

She shrugged her shoulders. "If these scars are after training… I don't want to see your battle scars."

"I don't have the battle scars." Once again surprised everyone young sith. "Scars received in true battle, shows that you not only courageous but also foolish. If you received a wound in battle that means that you weren't good enough to nor receive it."

"Sounds reasonable." Muttered old krogan. "If you received a scar you were too unprepared for situation, or absolutely lacked training. At least this point of view I can completely agree with. This galaxy is filled to the brim with varrens, who thinks that amount of scars they have make them better warriors than they are."

"My galaxy is also filled with them." Commented Demagol.

"Your what?" asked Tali, Garrus and Wrex all together.

"Commander didn't tell you, that I wasn't born in this galaxy?" he turned to Shepard, who shook her head. "Well I'm telling you now."

Of course, Demagol didn't forget anything. It was a calculation that he made. Wrex was a krogan chieftain in self-exile. He has a possibility to unite krogans in one monolith force. Garrus has a very influential father, who also knows Primarch. Tali has even more influential father, who will also listen to her.

And if they will not listen to him, he can always give then an indirect Force push in right direction.

Of course, he the amount of work he will be forced to do will be enormous. He was really tempted to barge into the Council Chambers and use the favorite teaching method of Darth Vader, the "Force Chocke". But all that he will receive from this will be the hunt for his head.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…" suddenly laughed Joker. "I understand; this is a joke. Ha, ha, ha…"

Suddenly, the pilot had shut up when he saw absolutely serious faces of Shepard, Alenko, Williams and Demagol, the part that can be seen at least.

"That was a joke, right?" with begging intonation asked he.

Demagol continued to look at him with the same serious expression.

"Okay…" said Joker. "And from what Galaxy are you from?"

"From far, far away." Answered Demagol, once again smiling and showing his sharp teeth.

"From how far away galaxy?" asked young quarian.

"I don't know myself. I came to this Galaxy, but by my own will, it was more like a chance."

"Wait a minute, Demagol." Started Garrus. "You are human, aren't you?"

"Eighty-nine per cent, yes." Answered he.

"Eighty-nine? And what of the other eleven?" asked he.

"Pure-blooded sith. They were the race of red-skinned humanoids, native to the planet called Korriban."

"Okay, I can understand the alien species, but how did humans appear in the other galaxy?" asked he.

"I'm more interested by the fact, that humans are in that galaxy." said Demagol.

"Humanity appeared on Earth." stated Ashley firmly.

"Maybe. But recently, human scientists had found that your evolution theory is full of holes." Answered Demagol.

"So… you are telling me that… humanity came from your galaxy?"

"Maybe or maybe, my and your galaxy isn't the home one for our species." Answered Demagol. "Well, countless theories can be created, but, please, take as fact, that humanity exists at least in two galaxies."

"At least?" asked Alenko.

"If there are two galaxies, can you be assured that there is no third, fourth, etcetera and etcetera?"

"No." a little embarrassed answered Alenko.

"Are there quarians in your galaxy?"

"Or turians?"

"Or krogans?"

"Or asari?"

Everyone looked at Joker.

"Hey, I'm sure, everyone wanted to ask this."

Demagol raised his brows, not believing even for a second.

"Well, unfortunately there are no, quarians, turians or krogans in my galaxy, but there are races that you will like to meet. Corellians, the best pilots and technicians of my galaxy, will find a lot of things to discuss with you. Mandolorians, not a race but society of warriors, that I also belong to, will be really interesting for Wrex. They are not saints, but they have their principles and follow their warrior code. The one who breaks it they will place on the stake themselves."

"I already like them." Grinned krogan.

"I also want to meet them." Said Garrus.

"Remember they are not saints. A lot of wars started because them. Billions of lives were lost and a lot of planets were annihilated. You should rather meet the chiss. They look like blue skinned humans, with glowing red eyes, but their war doctrine is even better than turians'."

"If so, then our meeting would have been really interesting." said turian.

"And… what about asari?" asked the still interested Joker.

"Well let's just say I wanted asari to see the already mentioned chiss, pantoran, wroonians and blue skinned twi'lecks. This would have been really hilarious." Smirked he.

"Those races are looking similar to asari?" asked Shepard.

"Yes. But they are much closer to humans than to asari." Said Demagol.

"It's hard to imagine." said Ashley.

"The only things that differ all said races from humans is the color of their skin, hair and eyes. What isn't always true about the last two parts." Answered Demagol. "Anatomically they are very similar to humans. Of course you will not mistake the twi'leck for human, but what makes them more close to humans than to asari, is their gender divide."

"How many races there are in your galaxy?" asked Kaidan.

Naruto turned his head to Shepard. "Should I really tell them?"

Commander thought for a second and then said:

"You better stop eating."

Slow movements of forks stopped after these words.

"In my galaxy the number of known intelligent species is above twenty million." answered Demagol.

The only ones, who managed to hold their faces were Shepard and Demagol. Reactions of others were much more… emotional.

"Varren bite off my head." Muttered krogan.

"Twenty million…" whispered Tali. "There are less quarians in the Migrating Fleet."

"Spirits." Said Garrus. "I can't even imagine how many forces will it take to control so many different species."

"You will laugh, but in Republic's history, that is the biggest state where I'm from, was nearly thousand-year long term, when the military forces were nonexistent." said Demagol.

"Unbelievable!" screamed Garrus.

And it really was bad, when Naruto was told about this, "greatest foolishness", in the words of his master, by Darth Vader, that was one of the few times when he completely agreed with the elder Sith.

"Well… as I can predict everything went bad?" asked Ashley.

"You can't even imagine." grimly said Demagol. "But it could have been worse."

And Demagol wasn't exaggerating. When Darth Krayt told him a history of his adventures in Wild Space, he told him about Vongs, a strange race, that cannot be sensed in the Force, which captured him and experimented on him. They hated the technologies and used some sort bio-technologies and indoctrination to conquer new planets and spread their philosophy.

Krayt once said that if they, by some chance will come to the known galaxy, the citizens will start to remember the good ol' times with Sith, only with good words. At least now with Empire's war forces there is a chance to deal with the problem.

And, surprisingly, all thanks for this, can only went to one really crafty sith, who spend trillions of credits on army and navy, and once again in even more dire situation, the sith must save the galaxy. Looks like the situation he dealt with was the same as the one Sidious and Revan had.

Whole fucking galaxy to deal with and a fucking nearly limitless enemy forces.

He finally dealt with the food and stood up.

"It was good to speak with you." Said he, returning to his 'room'.

Judging by the emotions of his companions, in his history, they believed, maybe not to the word, but mostly. The mechanism of destruction, made by the Reapers, Naruto started to slowly sabotage.

 **Citadel. The Council chamber**.

"Who do you think we are, spectre?" asked Sparatus. "Haven't you hid your head on your recent mission?"

"Of course not, councilor." answered Nihlus. "But when I first found out, I seriously thought so."

"Then why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" asked Tevos.

"It was part of the plan of revealing the Saren's plot." Answered spectre.

"Provoke him to tell something that he cannot knew, if he wasn't on the surface of the colony, as he stated. And because Demagol was the only thing, still unknown to everyone, I decided to not tell you, so Saren will not tell something like "I had read the report of Nihlus"."

"And you thought, that we would have let the blamed spectre to see your report?" nearly screamed Sparatus.

"Yes." Firmly stated Kryik. "I still remember what happened with spectre T'Min."

"How dare you, spectre?!" roared Sparatus.

"I'm not blaming you, councilor, but I also cannot let it happen again." Said turian spectre.

Recognizing the truth and slowly overcoming his pride, Sparatus nodded.

"That case with agent T'Min, didn't make us honor." noted councilor Tevos. "But this also doesn't justify your actions in hiding this vital piece of information."

"I'm not trying to justify myself." Answered turian. "I have just told you, why I didn't tell you about Demagol, moreover he didn't do anything that can be viewed as 'hostile'."

"Didn't you think that he just tried to conquer your trust?" asked salarian.

"Of course he tried, I would have done the same, if I had returned to my senses with three guns looking into my face."

"Spectre…"

"Yes, councilor, I know how deranged it sounds and truth to be told I do not believe to the end myself, but it is the only way I can see to explain, all the strange powers that he has. Even biotics looks like child's play, compared to that Force."

"Maybe he is the result of some twisted genetic experiment of humans?" asked Valern.

"Perhaps… but in such case, why did they show him up and not keep him in some secured cell?" asked he.

"He might have escaped from it." Didn't give up the salarian councilor.

"Perhaps, but if he did really escape from the Alliance, or Spirits forbade, Cerberus, why did he made such a stupid history as an alien galaxy origin? Why does he even cover the people, who held him against his will, at least according to your version?" asked turian.

"You are right." Said salarian looking away. Tevos and Sparatus looked at him with 'are you serious' look. "I never told that I believe into the human from another galaxy. I just agreed that this case needs further research."

"What do you mean, Valren?" asked Tevos.

"We need to take this Demagol into custody and interrogate him." Answered salarian councilor.

Sparatus nodded rigorously, Tevous narrowed her eyes and Nihlus was awestruck.

"Excuse me, Valern, but do you asking us to take into custody the man, who did nothing wrong?" asked she.

"That doesn't mean that he will not do them, Tevos." Answered Sparatus. "Moreover, the man with such power must be under constant surveillance, he must not be left alone even for a second and actually it will be better if he will be eliminated."

Valern nodded in agreement, Tevos nodded with doubt clearly on her face, Nihlus…

"Councilors, did you even listen to me?" asked the spectre. "This man can read thoughts, shoot the lightning from his hands, reflect the fire from fifty different points, with power of his thought he crushes the geth walking tanks and reaps the details from the dreadnought at least battle cruiser-size and you will try to subdue or kill him? Are you mad? You think that Saren with his army of geth is bad? What he can unleash is much worse. He never did anything bad against us and provoking him will be as stupid as coming butt naked into the nest of Rachni."

"That's why he needs to neutralized, spectre." Answered slarian. "Somebody, who has so much power, must not roam this galaxy freely. Sooner or later, Demagol can become the rogue element. And it's better to get rid of him, until he didn't do something bad."

"Then you should also get rid of spectres, councilors, we also roam the galaxy freely and we also have nearly absolute power."

"This is another thing, agent Kryik." Disagreed Sparatus.

"Other? In what way?" asked the turian spectre. "If you mean that we report to the Citadel Council, then I should remind you, that Saren didn't care about this fact when he attacked Eden Prime. And don't think that if the Beacon would have been buried on the asari's or turians' colonies, he would not have attacked."

"And how does it relate to our cause with Demagol." asked Sparatus.

"Aside from the fact that he saved my life and stopped from destruction of the Beacon and stopped the turning of the planet into radioactive wasteland? He uses his abilities for good, like T'Min did, when she fought with slavery in her free time. And we, to our shame, didn't even count this fact, when Saren blamed her for working with slavers, when she blamed him."

Councilors shrugged, because the fact of Saren, for so long time gave them nearly physical pain.

"We understand your point of view, spectre Kryik." Said Tevos. "And you are dismissed, until further notice, we need to discuss our further actions."

"I understand, councilor." Bowed he. "But remember, that if you decided to act against the Demagol, you will have much worse and deadlier enemy, than Saren will ever be, against you." Warned them he before leaving.

"Idealistic fool." Spitted Sparatus.

"That's why he was chosen to evaluate Shepard." Noted Valern. "And his characteristics only help with his missions. He has the lowest rate of civilian casualties and side damage on them. It's hard to believe thatit was Saren, who taught him."

"Yes." Agreed Tevos. "Absolutely different methods. But what shall we do with that man, Demagol?"

"At first we must to find out more about him. Strength, weak points, powers and other staff. Only after this can we start acting."

"If Nihlus is right, and this Demagol is right now in Shepard's crew, then we can just order her to send us reports about this man to us." Said Sparatus.

"I do not think that this will be the wise course of action. Shepard is a smart woman she will understand that our interest in Demagol may bring some unfortunate consequences for him. Taking in count that he saved her life… and helped to save the human colony, while it was attacked by one of our best operatives, on whose side do you think Shepard sympathies will be?"

"She must…"

"She must do nothing, Sparatus." Stopped him Valern. "Her job is to complete her mission by all means possible and available. She isn't obligated to give us any kind of report, nor does she has to ask about our view on her allies, until they are not the enemies of the Citadel and Demagol, with all danger he presents, still isn't the enemy of the Council."

"It can change." Said the stubborn turian.

"Of course it can." agreed Valern. But we can order Shepard to spy on Demagol only after it. Before something like this, our 'task' may look a bit 'suspicious'. Counting the fact that he can read the thought of others, showing commander Shepard that we are interested in him will be greatly… unwise."

All three councilors thought about the current situation. How can they get the information about the individual, which only this individual has? The answer came to them at the same time.

"One of our asari operatives will give him the Embrace." Said Tevos.

"And if he will not agree, there is something to hide, perfect." Said Valern. "We will use this against him, thus with legal reason we will arrest him. But this mission is of great importance and delicacy. Is there anyone with enough skill and power to deal with our task?"

"Don't worry, my friends." Said Tevos. "I know just the person we need." While in front Tevos was calm and collected, inside she was icy cold from fear. She knew that this Demagol was certainly not from this galaxy, her spies managed to even retrieve the data about his genetic map.

He wasn't completely human.

Was it the reason of his unimaginable abilities or nor, but she feared the technological progress that he can bring with him. He must not get into the greedy hands of the humans. This will destroy all that asari built for themselves for more than two thousand years.

Demagol must either be in the asari's custody or die. No either race can hold such responsibility.

"May the Goddess forgive me for what I must do." Thought Tevos as in her mind she was forced to either make Demagol a slave or kill him.

For the sake of Thessia.

 **Hagalaz. The Grey Throne**.

One very smart yahg covered by his net of informants the entire galaxy. He knew about everything in the known galaxy. What kind of lingerie used Tevos, the fact that Sparatus still sleeps with plushy teddy bear that he begged his father to buy him, how many times Valern goes to Dalatrass for his BDSM session and how the xenophobia of Elusive Man capitulates before the beauty of one certain asari matriarch.

He used to think that he knows every secret of the known galaxy, while others fumble in the dark.

Until Eden Prime.

Until Demagol appeared.

Until no tool in his disposal didn't manage to bring him the satisfying amount of information about this man. He was a mystery and in the galaxy where Shadow Broker existed, no mystery should be unknown to him.

But the mystery existed and it looks like it needed much more… to be solved. Fortunately, he had just the operative to solve the mystery.

He pushed the button on his console.

"Vasir." Said he. "There is a task for you."

"Not now." Answered the asari spectre. "I was summoned to the Council, there is a task for me."

Yahg nodded to his thoughts. "Contact me after the briefing. This task may be related to the one I want you to complete for me."

 **Cabal HQ**.

General Kryik listened to the monologue of councilor Sparatus and narrowed his eyes. Politician once again wanted him to dirty his hands. But now it was even worse.

"… that's why you need to deal with him, General."

"Yes. It isn't the first time I must do something bad for the future of Palaven." Said the general.

"Are you sure? This human had saved your son. Unfortunately, your son doesn't share our worries. He will not give us additional information, nor help us subdue him." Said Sparatus.

"I had hoped that Saren's training would have made him a true turian." Said Kryik-senior.

"I can't believe what I say, but thanks the Spirits that he failed." said the councilor. "If he would have been as successful as we wanted, we would have been forced to deal with two spectres, instead of one.

"Whatever. Cabal will deal with him." Said general, stopping transmission. He looked at the image of the human, he will be forced to deal with.

"I hope you will give up peacefully, human. Otherwise I will be forced to shame myself with the kill of the man, who saved the life of my son.

 **STG HQ. Sur'Kesh**.

Captain Sar, one of the best operatives of the STG, looked at the data, given to him, by the salarian councilor. He hated the current situation. Turians, with their insanely mighty fleet and army, asari with their insanely powerful economy.

Salarians weren't tough warriors like both of these species. Their economy or fleet cannot stand to them. Slowly they were pushed to the third roles, even if they were in the Council way before the turians.

Humans. They became the threat to their position and slowly gathered more and more strength. But appearance of this human… Demagol, was the last straw. If he will give any kind of new technology, humanity will take the position from the salarians.

Demagol needs to die, no matter what.

 **Cronos station**.

Young, insanely beautiful woman, who was in the middle of her twenties, walked through the corridor. Her face was free of emotions that she felt. All those, who worked with her often guessed that she was unable to feel at all.

But it wasn't true.

In reality, Miranda Lawson was capable of feeling all spectrum of emotions, but, unlike others, she never showed them. And she had the reasons to be like this: being the active operative of secret pro-human organization, her skill of hiding her emotions came really in handy. It was even life-saving.

After all, if she was unable to control her emotions she would have never risen to such position, in Cerberus' hierarchy. And her position was really high, because she answered to only one man.

Illusive Man.

She didn't know his true name and she was completely okay with it. She knew that nine out of ten tortured agents will break if they will find themselves under the power psychological pressure. For those, who truly believe and can withstand any kind of pressure or torture, experts had all kind of different chemical cocktails that will force her to spill the truth.

So… the less she knows the better.

Such cynical view on life, combined with her intellect and combat abilities were also the reasons of her fast rising through the ranks in the organization. Also, her rate of successful missions, which were rated as suicidal by the Illusive Man himself, always put her above the others in her boss' eyes.

That's why she was his right hand and not because she shared her bed with him, like a lot of delusional fools, who always wanted the financial backing from their mighty boss, whispered. They always wanted money for their insane projects. And she was forced to deal with one of them just now.

She liquidated nearly entire team, which researched the Thresher Maws, the scientists did absolutely nothing, but experimented on humans. They injected them with the poison of the Thresher Maws, just to see what will happen next.

Miranda really wanted to pull the bullet in the head of the man or woman, who hired them, thus creating the bad reputation for their organization and constant source of migraines for her. She reached the end of the corridor and pushed the holo-panel. Slowly the metal doors opened before her and she entered the dark room, where in black leather chair sat a man in expensive business suit.

"Sir. I'm just from Akuza…"

"Not now, Miranda." Said Illusive Man, who didn't even turn from the holographic screen. "Did you hear what happened on the Eden prime?"

"Yes sir." Miranda was a bit surprised by the lack of interest to the results of her mission. "I also read the reports of Alliance and STG."

"Did you managed to find something strange in their reports?"

"Nothing strange on the first sight." Said she. "But after sever readings I started to think that several things weren't placed in the reports. Like they didn't know how to react to the thing that they didn't mention."

"Or a man they didn't mention." Said the head of 'Cerberus'.

"This is a tape from one of the cameras, which were on the station on Eden Prime. All files were deleted, so nothing was found by our agents."

"Then how did we get this tape?" asked Miranda.

"From the quarian girl's video. She got them from the geth memory bank." Answered the head of 'Cerberus'.

Under the surprised eyes of Miranda, appeared the historical even on Eden Prime, where this galaxy first faced the Force sensitive warrior.

"Sir, was this tape even restored properly?" asked Miranda. For the first time in her career, she felt the complete and utter shock. She cannot believe that something like that happened.

"I passed them through all kind of programs. This is genuine thing," answered Illusive Man.

"That certainly explains everything." Said Miranda. "If somebody would have reported about something like this, he or she would have been send to room with stylish soft walls. Is there something about this man?"

"There are very little to know. Right now he is a member of the commander Jane Shepard, the first human spectre. Also we know that the information about him appeared in the database only several days ago. We also know that the one who placed him there was the captain James Anderson."

"Strange… why did he risk his nearly perfect reputation, with such an action?" asked she.

"Very interesting indeed." Said Illusive Man. "that's what you will find out, operative Lawson."

"Sir?"

"That's your new task." Said Illusive Man. "You must find out about this man everything that you can. I will leave the methods to complete this mission at your choice. But I would recommend you to not get on Normandy. Because right now your skills will be required elsewhere. And one more thing: if there is a chance, try to acquire him for the organization, in this case use everything in your disposal."

"This means, get him in organization, even through your bed." Thought Miranda. "How I hate such tasks."

In reality she said something else.

"Yes, sir. I will not let you down."

"I do not doubt you, miss Lawson. Good luck."

 **Normandy SR-1. Hangar**.

All team stood in the hangar of the Normandy. Demagol looked over them and didn't understand, why Shepard decided to take them all for a mission. No matter how you look, Liara T'Soni wasn't someone of a great importance for Saren.

Benezia is under his complete control and will kill her herself, if needed. Her being a prothean expert was also a laughable reason, Saren has the greatest expert in this Galaxy, a fucking Reaper, who saw the ancient race and exterminated them alongside all other Reapers.

So no matter from angle you see the situation the youngest T'Soni holds absolutely no value for Saren.

"Everyone is ready?" asked Shepard. Everyone mumbled in agreement, Demagol checked his helmet. Even if Therum has the breathable atmosphere, Demagol preferred to be ready for anything.

"Okay." Said commander. "Now listen to me. Nearly a month ago, during the search for the wolfram, geologists had found the entrance to the prothean facility. The company, who paid to scientists tried to keep everything in secret, but Alliance had found out and send report to the Citadel. Soon after to this archeological site arrived the group of archeologists from different races. Among them was our target: Liara T'Soni."

She activated her omni-tool.

"This is her." Continued Shepard. "Our main goal: find the doctor and get her on the 'Normandy's' board. If it is possible, without any kind of hassle."

Ashley raised her hand.

"Skipper, can I ask a question?"

"What kind of question?"

"Why this asari is so important?" others from the team also supported her opinion.

"After the meeting with the Council, councilor Tevos revealed to me a part of very sensitive information. Benezia T'Soni, mother of our dear archeologist, gave Saren his alibi, and was identified as his accomplice."

"How will this help us?" asked Alenko. "Don't you think that doctor T'Soni knows something about Saren that we don't, just because her mother is following his orders?"

"Of course not, lieutenant." answered commander. "But also, Liara may know something about her mother's whereabouts, and she, may know Saren's."

"Logical." Said Garrus. "But I must also note that this clue isn't very good. But if we took this one we don't have the others?"

Shepard just nodded.

"If everything is like you say, then why did you gather all us here?"

Everyone looked at Shepard, waiting for an answer.

Commander sighed.

"Recently, the government of the New Ekaterinburg, contacted the Alliance and reported that three hours ago, the contact with archeologists was lost."

"You think that we will meet the forces of Saren." asked Ashley.

"Maybe, or it's just problems with communication, or some really bold group of treasure hunters, who want to get an easy money."

Demagol nodded to her words. Such archeological sites weren't guarded very heavily, thus making the archeologists a very tempting target to the different thugs in this Galaxy. Risk that they will get the bullet is very low and the chance to get the money is really high.

"Listen, I don't expect any kind of problems, but be on guard."

"Commander… we have a problem." Said the voice of a pilot, from the dynamics.

"Like always." Said Shepard. "What is this, Joker."

"I scanned the nearby landscape." Said the pilot. "And I had found three ships nearby. Guess whose?"

"Geth." hissed Shepard, massaging her temples.

"The one and only." Answered the pilot.

"We will make the new plan, or we will move according to the old one." asked Ashley.

"We will act according to the last one." Said Shepard preparing her rifle. Then she looked at MAKO and said: "With a tiny adjustment. Everybody check your helmets if you want to keep your brains intact. The road will be a bit rough."

 **Surface of Therum**.

Large, red geth platform looked over the several geth platforms that looked in different directions. Geth Prime was instructed by the Old Machine and the Prophet, to deal with any kind of organics, who will try to pass through this way.

" _Lalka45645 can you see the organics?"_ contacted one geth platform the other.

" _Sir, no sir!"_

" _MotherFuck6548354 what's with Lalka45645?"_ asked the Geth Prime.

" _I think that's somehow connected with the fact of him nearly clearing the Medal of Honor on legendary level."_ answered the second geth.

Geth Prime facepalmed, showing his thoughts about the competence pf his soldiers. Suddenly his sensors picked the sounds of engines. He raised his camera and managed to see, how MAKO landed on them.

 **Inside of MAKO**.

"Geth!"

"Stone!"

"Lava!"

"YAHOOO!"

Only Demagol was calm and collected in the insides of MAKO. Ashley screamed, Kaiden was sweating, Wrex was having his fun with the guns of the armored tank. Garrus gripped his sniper rifle tightly.

"How can you be so calm and collected?" asked Tali, who was shaking, fearing to receive some damage to her suit.

"I looked into the possible future, we will reach the point of our destination without causalities." answered Demagol.

Shepard stopped the MAKO and looked at the Demagol from the rider's chair, as did everyone in the MAKO.

"You can see the future?" asked commander.

"The possibilities of it, yes. Now, I think you must return to MAKO's controls." said Demagol. Shepard once again restarted the engine.

"Hey, guys! We have a problem over there." heard they the voice of krogan. "There is a really large ship. And we have nothing to hit it with."

Demagol raised his hand and slowly gripped it into the fist.

"Woa!" heard they the sudden scream of krogan. "What was that?"

"I think it was Demagol." Said Shepard.

"What did you do?" asked Ashley, turning to the masked warrior.

"Turned the ship into the ball of scrapped metal." Answered Shepard. "That was very effective."

"Wow, really? The drinks are on me." Said Ashley.

"I do not drink."

"Then dinner."

Under his helmet Demagol raised his brow. Looks like sergeant Williams was flirting with him. Unfortunately, Demagol cannot get more from her, since he didn't want to get inside her head. Explosion on the right side of MAKO, threw it to the left.

"Fuck!" cursed Shepard. "Wrex, what fires at us?"

"The fuck if I know!" screamed back krogan. "There is nothing om scanners. Wait a minute, I can see something at three o'clock. Giant, walking thing. SHEPARD, STOP AT ONCE!"

Instantly, commander drowned the brake pedal into the floor. Shepard turned to Tali and pushed several buttons on her omni-tool. "Tali, what are we dealing with?"

"Large red platforms are Geth Primes, their elite heavy troops and walking construct… Keela! It's Colossi!"

Under his helmet, sith raised his brow. So many forces, so many powerful unites and all for the one asari? She isn't so influential and her mother is under complete control of Saren, no matter how you look at situation, she completely useless for the rouge spectre.

Yet the geth were here.

And it meant only one thing: there was something else on this planet.

Meanwhile, Wrex, certainly disappointed in his machine gun, prepared the high caliber. With satisfied grin he looked, how the big red platforms burnt in the flames of explosion. MAKO turned to the right, evading the attack from the Colossi.

"That shit is tough as Hell, Shepard!" screamed he. "Three clear hits and not even a scratch!"

"Okay, Demagol… Can you save us… again?" asked Shepard.

Sith sighed and called the Force. Through it he also felt, how the dreadful war machine of the geth turned into the ball of scrapped metal.

"Thanks." Said Shepard and returned to controls of MAKO.

Everything returned to how it was. Shepard still tried to collect all stones and get in all kind of pits with the MAKO, until…

"Shepard tell me: how did you manage to not see THIS?" asked Wrex, while their team stood in front of the large stone barricade, in which stuck the smoking remains of MAKO.

"Hey, I looked at the navigator, and according to it there was a road there!" retorted commander.

"Ma'am, with all due respect how did you manage to not notice this?" asked Kaidan pointing at the wall.

"Well… Too much speed on the turn." answered Shepard.

"Isn't that why you shouldn't increase your speed, while turning?" raised his brow Kaidan.

"While turning it is the highest chance to get ambushed by the enemy." Muttered Demagol.

"See."

"It is also no reason to count all kind of stones and rocks with MAKO."

"Well, maybe." She turned to the other side and looked at the barricade. "Why do I have the feeling that we are being expected?"

"Because we are." Said Demagol.

 **Somewhere else. Unknown time. Unknown location**.

Red-skinned, covered in black tattoos, hand, touched the rows of runes that glowed with crimson light. Darth Maul critically looked over the result of his work. Zabrak was preparing his ritual carefully, knowing that even the miniscule error will lead at best to his death.

At worst…

He didn't even want to think about it.

Darth Maul raised his hands and Force Lightning started to circulate near his arms. It hit the circle and the glowing increased.

Energy from the circle seemed to capture the lightning and it slowly turned the color from the purple to the crimson one. Maul started to scream as crimson power from the circle started to overwhelm him. His eyes glowed with unholy power.

He opened his mouth and beams of the light came from it.

When zabrak nearly died from pain, the force that was focused in him released everywhere, instantly destroying the nearby landscape.

Moments later, zabrak slowly rose to his feet. He turned to the Gates of Infinity that were behind his back. He slowly raised his arm and according to his will it activated.

"Finally." muttered he.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Star Wars, or any other game or manga, which I used while writing this...unfortunately.

Note: found a good cover image for my fic, all rights reserved.

 **Demon Unleashed.**

 **Chapter VI.**

 **Unknown place.**

Darth Maul meditated before the holocron. Though he was a loyal student, he had a secret that not even his master knew about. Many years ago he had found the holocron of Darth Ikoral. This Sith Pureblood was possessed by the idea of superiority of the true sith.

During the Great War between the Republic and Empire and the reign of Emperor Viatiate, he went on the search for the Sith, who had fled the Korriban, during the Great Hyperspace War. Ikorhal gathered a lot of pureblooded Sith, but a large transport filled with cryo-stasis capsules, evaded him.

He prepared to give more time for his searchs, after he will return to Empire, but political change, that led to his disappointment in the Empire and later – pre-time demise, stopped him. There was nothing left.

Except his notes and instructions how to find the ship.

Back wheb he was still the sith apprentice, Maul had created the device that would have led him to the ship. He wanted to start his search when his master would have become the Emperor and he would have taken his rightful place beside him.

But duel with Kenobi changed everything. He nearly died, was cut in half and when he was restored to at least part of his former power, his master tried to destroy him, killing his brother, Savage, in the process. One strike from Fate after another.

But he managed to escape. Moreover, he was given another chance. The device that he crafted started to work when he arrived to this Galaxy. He finally had the chance to build his Empire. No more will there be the Rule of Two.

He will find the ship and start a new nation, his nation. New Sith Empire.

Races of this Galaxy are weak. Foolish. They believe themselves to be the masters of this sector of the universe, but they cannot even comprehend, what kind of forces will wish to take their territories for their own.

Maul smiled.

When he will have the Sith, he will have the future he so much deserved. Emperor of the New Sith Empire… not bad, really not bad.

 **Surface of Therum. Same time**.

Naruto felt the disturbance in the Force. He felt the growing shadow, but since he was on the battlefield, he failed to sense from where it came. None of his followers noticed pause in his movements, moreover, they were too busy looking over the remains of the camp, where archeologists lived.

They easily reached it after Naruto destroyed the geth with the rocks from the barricade that they themselves created. Not that it wasn't effective, they dealt with the MAKO, but it was a bother anyway.

"Shepard, you told us that the contact with the camp was lost several hours ago?" asked Garrus, sitting near the body of the dead salarian.

"Yes, according to the garrison of the New Ekaterinburg, it is." Answered Shepard. "Something wrong?"

"This salarian was killed at least three days ago, Shepard." Answered Garrus, raising to his feet.

"And the garrison reported only several hours ago?" nearly screamed Ashley. What the heck is garrison doing?"

"You are forgetting that the geth are programs, they surely had no problems with falsifying reports." Said Naruto returning to the group.

"And satellites?" asked Shepard. "Photos from them must have been sent to the local garrison at the end of each day. Geth must have been found at the end of the first day."

"But you are forgetting about the fact that they are advanced enough to falsify even this. They must have just hacked the satellites' and sent the different photos." said Tali.

"Well you are the Expert, Tali." Said Shepard. "By the way can you search through the data that we had found in the archeologists' camp?"

"Of course, Shepard." Said Tali nervously rubbing her hands. With so many dead people around, killed by the geth no less, was making her nervous.

While group searched for the information and checked all the dead asari, Naruto decided to search through the personal belongings of the scientists. And he was rewarded with really interesting datapad.

 _Expedition on Therum. Day 24. Note 93._

 _Great Day!_

 _Finally, it is clear that our arrival wasn't just a waste of time. Laser finally get a passageway to the lower parts of prothean base. Most of the newfound rooms were empty, but the biggest of them, which was once laboratory contained a really interesting artifact._

 _Scanning of this unknown object showed that it age is past at least ten millions of years! This will be a breakthrough in the archeology! Never before had been found an artifact of such age that remained in such perfect shape, on the nearly glowing surface of the artifact haven't been found any kind of damage._

 _Doctor T'Soni is in a state of constant glee and I can understand her. Such finding proves that her theory about existence of another, before-prothean races was true. The artifact is an unknown device, with such complex level of technology that we can't even fathom how it works and what it does._

 _Maybe we will found a way to activate it…_

Naruto scratched his chin, forgetting that it is covered by helmet, making a loud terrifying sound, by his metal claws on his glows. What kind of artifacts those egg-heads had dug out of earth? Hopefully it will not be connected with those large aliens, one of whom is posing as Saren's flagship.

 _Expedition on Therum. Day 27. Note 102._

 _Unlike many members of our expedition, I think that relocation of "jellyfish", as the artifact was called by doctor James Mort, is beforehand. Even if it looks perfectly, it had stayed on the prothean base for fifty thousand years and who knows in what kind of state it was found by them? So I decided to not risk our findings and wait till the arrival of the experts from the Serrian university. They have much more experience, with dealing with cases like this, than us._

 _Expedition on Therum. Day 27. Note 103._

 _I cannot believe this!_

 _Those blue bitches denied us their experts, basing it on the facts that we are in the dangerous sector of the galaxy, which isn't actually true, and the fact that the authenticity of the finding is rather… questionable, because its possible age isn't matching the standarts of the scientific views._

 _And they call themselves the greatest experts in archeology?! Those bitches are idiots and certainly not experts! For this phrase, I actually begged for forgiveness before doctor T'Soni, since she is an expert from this university. Fortunately, Liara didn't take offence to it. She said that it wasn't the first time when university didn't approve of the theory that was different from the scientific standarts. Looks like she means her theory of 'circles of race extinction'._

 _After quick discussion, we alongside doctor T'Soni decided, that id the university isn't interested in the finding, we will try to reveal its secrets ourselves, of course, we also will not forget about the protection from any kind of danger._

After he read the last report he felt the slowly growing sense of dread, because he knew, that no matter how careful you are, when you are dealing with something ancient and buried in the tomb or in the ground you cannot be careful enough.

I reminded him his first try to raid the tomb of the Sith Lord. He run like a bitch, barely left alive, back then. After all the Force Ghosts are real bastards, you cannot kill them with lightsaber.

 _Expedition on Therum. Day 31. Note 115._

 _Our research… we decided to stop it. Several workers and archeologists, who get in contact with the artifact started to tell that they are hearing some kind of whispers, that nobody can hear. I don't know, is_ _the reason for this in their nerves, or in some kind of gas that can be underground. Whatever the reason was I ordered others to stop research of the object 'jellyfish', until we will not find the reason for the hallucinations. Meanwhile…_

Here the note stopped. Looks like the geth attacked right when the owner of the datapad was finishing the note. Even if the letter was unfinished, it held a lot of valuable information. It meant…

Naruto cursed under his breath.

Judging by Liara's bio, she without a doubt spent more time near the artifact than most of all members of archeological expedition combined. This will be really problematic to deal when they will find the young archeologist.

He can only hope that Liara will be okay.

He took the datapad and left the tent.

Others seemed to finish their search, because they gathered near the Kaidan, who with another datapad in his arms told something to other members of the group.

"All in all, if Garrus is right and attack happened three days ago, then, according to this datapad, doctor T'Soni was inside the prothean ruins and can be alive."

"If not, her body is certainly nowhere nearby." said Wrex. "Me and turian checked all asari bodies nearby. T'Soni isn't among them."

"Then, let us hope, that she is alive. She is our only clue at this moment." Commented Shepard. "Tali, did you manage to find out, why geth came to Therum?"

"I checked all computers, all data was deleted and cannot be retrieved." Said Tali, looking down. "Unfortunately."

"This isn't your fault, Tali." Eased her worries Shepard. "All that we know is that we know nothing."

"Not so fast commander." Said Naruto returning to the group. He gave her datapad with information that he had found.

"I put the lines under every interesting fact." said Naruto.

Several minutes she read the information on datapad and when she ended, she narrowed her eyes and turned to Naruto.

"You think that the geth are here because of the artifact?" asked she.

"Nearly absolutely sure." answered he.

"Do you have any ideas what it was?" asked Jane.

"Problems." answered Naruto.

"That I can understand myself." Said Shepard. "A bit more details."

"Part of the trap."

"What kind of trap?" asked him Ashley.

"Very big one."

"Demagol, don't evade the answer." said commander.

"I'm not evading the answer." Seriously stated the sith. "I'm telling you what I'm feeling. I cannot give you more details, because I simply do not know."

Yes, seriously, telling Shepard something like: "Hey, Shep, I had a vision about the last days of the prothean race, and I also saw the future apocalypse of al organic life, which will be brought by half-sintetic and half-organic race, that was called Reapers by the protheans."

In best case she will just ask what he was smoking recently, and why he isn't sharing, in worst, he will find himself in the room with soft walls. He will not know how, but Shepard will surely find the way to put him there.

"Okay." Said Shepard. Quickly understanding, that getting out of Demagol more information is impossible at this moment. "Let's go to the ruins. Pray that T'Soni is still alive."

Naruto sensed that she was doubting that fact. But her doubts can be understood, for unprepared civilian to survive for three days, surrounded by the droids, who wish to kill her…

All in all, the possibility of this is very close to zero per cent… bUt the Force whispered that everything will be okay.

While they walked to the ruins, Naruto felt that Tali was feeling herself more and more uneasy.

"Tali, is something wrong?" asked he.

"What?" too caught in her thoughts, quarian girl turned to the sith. "Oh, yes, Demagol. I'm alright. Just…"

"Just what?"

"I think I saw there..." she stretched her three fingered hand in the direction she was talking about. "Some kind of movement."

Naruto closed his eyes and listened. Something clanked in that direction.

"Demagol I'm sure…" for a brief minute, Tali saw darkness. Spinning the darksaber flew past her and stabbed something that was in the direction she pointed in. Tali turned, her pistol in hand, prepared to shoot whatever was behind her.

To her surprise, there was a grey geth platform.

"Th… thanks." Tried to thank him Tali.

"Down." Said he, while the lightning started to gather around his arms. Next second all members of their team took cover and prepared their weapons. Naruto shoot sith lightning in different direction, destroying several platforms and effectively uncloaking others.

To his companions' credit they instantly started to shoot the geth, Tali quickly taped something on her omni-tool and one of the geth turned on his kin. Next second every geth opened fire on Naruto. He spanned like a wheel and air around him started to turn black from the movement of his darksaber.

Looks like Saren Arterius, or even Sovereign himself, decided to find something about the recent 'black horse'. He grinned behind his helmet. He will be happy to show them with whom they are dealing with.

He slowly raised his left hand, still easily deflecting the shoots.

"Back off!" said he. "They are mine!"

"Demagol, the geth I had hacked will not stay under my control for a long period of time." Warned him quarian.

"Good." Answered he smirking under his helmet.

All platforms, even the one that Tali hacked, he took and raised into the air with telekinesis. He slowly levitated the geth, that was hacked by Tali, he turned the hacked platform so the optical sensors will translate all that will happen to the rouge spectre.

He turned off the darksaber and slowly walked to the geth.

"As far as I understand this is your 'genius' plan to understand the limits of my abilities. If it is so than you and your master look what we are doing right now. Well… observe."

He slowly reached his hand in the direction of the twelve levitating geth platforms.

And slowly clenched his fist.

Geth slowly get to each other, then the sound of deforming metal slowly filled the air. Twenty seconds later twelve geth platforms turned into the sphere, with diameter less than half a meter.

He unclenched his fist.

Mass of metal, polymers and plastic fell upon the earth.

He turned to the still undamaged geth and looked into its optical sensor. With zooming sound darksaber appeared in the hand of Naruto.

"You are next!"

Geth's 'head' fell on the earth.

Demagol turned to his startled companions.

"If I was Saren, I would have already been here surrendering myself to your custody." Said Garrus.

"This would be futile. He has too many sins." answered Demagol.

Vakarian nodded.

"Then he better shot himself." Said Wrex.

"I agree with you." agreed Jane with krogan. "Right now we have another problem: we need to find the doctor T'Soni."

"I agree with you." Said the young sith. "Show me the way, commander."

"As you command… my master." Jokingly answered Shepard. She stopped smiling, when she nearly felt how Demagol glared at her.

He made a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Commander, please, never use the words 'my master' in any kind of phrase that shows obedience, while I'm around." as calmly as possible asked Naruto.

He nearly felt the shock of the rest of the team. It is understandable, but such reaction for insignificant joke was rather… odd. But spending more than twelve years as apprentice of Darth Vader, gave him some sort of psychological trauma.

Camp wasn't far away from the ruins. So several minutes later they stood near the prothean complex.

"I thought that archeological sites will be somehow… different." Said Ashley.

"Same here." said Shepard looking at the giant pit. "Our pit on the Eden Prime was less deep." Muttered she looking in the pitch black darkness.

"Yes… really. And if I'm understanding something, our blue doctor is supposed to be at the bottom of this hole."

"With the rest of the geth." Added Naruto. "I can sense only one living being there and nearly two dozen of the geth."

"Once again with the cloaking technology." Asked Jane.

"They have very similar… let's say signatures. So I can't answer your question trustworthy."

"Well at least there is few of them." Muttered Shepard. "We need to find a way to get downside."

"Hey! Over here!" heard the scream of the quarian girl. While everyone was trying to find a way to get down, Tali discovered the lift platform, or rather the control panel. The lift itself was somewhere deep down this pit.

Naruto cursed, they will die out of boredom, before they will reach the bottom.

"Here is a way to go down." Said Shepard.

"Yep… if we will not die from the boredom and old age, while the lift will be rising." sarcastically added Ashley.

Everyone shrugged remembering the Bane of the Citadel.

"There is another way." Said Naruto. "We can get down without a lift."

Everyone looked at him, like he just grew up a second head.

"Well, maybe you can, but we, on other side, still don't have the ability to fly. Sarcastically said Ashley.

"Same as I." answered Naruto. "I just want to levitate you there with the telekinesis."

The team continued to look at him with the same expression as before. Kaidan looked down into the darkness of the pit and then asked:

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"okay." Agreed Shepard, getting a lot of worried glances from everyone in the team. "But we will not go there together. Kaidan, Garrus, Wrex and Tali will remain here, while myself, Ashley and… wait a minute Demagol, will you get yourself down with the telekinesis too?"

"No, I will just jump."

Everyone looked at him, like he was an idiot.

"What?" asked Naruto. "I had already done this before."

"Okay." Said commander. "Then Ashley, Demagol and myself will go down and search for doctor T'soni, others will guard the entrance."

Ashley and Shepard stepped to the edge of the pit. Slowly, Naruto stretched the hands in their direction.

"DEMAGOL! SLOWER!" screamed Ashley as unseen force grabbed them and carried into the dark depths, unlike her, Jane didn't scream. She remained calm and collected, but through the Force, Naruto managed to sense that she was a bit afraid too.

When their feet touched the solid ground, both of them sighed in relief. Sensing this and also receiving the massage through com-link, Demagol jumped into the pit. He made several salts in the air and silently landed near two women.

Two surprised gazes looked at him.

"What?" asked the sith.

"Nothing." Said Shepard. "We just thought that your landing will be less… silent."

"Not my first landing." Said Demagol remembering all his missions. "Had a lot of practice."

They didn't even pass a hundred meters, when they saw a malted remains of what was once doors to the prothean laboratory.

"Very lucky shot." Commented Ashley.

"I agree." Said Shepard. "Only several meters to the left and there would have been no point in archeological expedition."

After next step they felt it. Strange call that started to appear and disappear in their heads, whispering them to sleep, to submit… to obey. Feeling became really unbearable when they get to the room, where, according to the notes of archeologists, target 'jellyfish' was left.

At first glance Naruto understood that this thing was up to no good. How? During recent times, everything that at least partially resembled the head of the of the Saren's 'ship'.

"You know…" started Ashley. "I'm starting to have a really strange feeling about this thing. Like someone is speaking in my head."

"Same here." Said Shepard.

The Force came to action, by Naruto' s will, shielding their minds.

"Now it stopped." commented Ashley.

"Because I shielded you from the power of the artifact." Said Naruto.

With worry Shepard looked at him. "It uses the Force? Like you?"

"No." answered Naruto. "The nature of this thing is technological. As far as I can tell it uses infrasound, ultrasound, electromagnetic waves in different diapasons and weak mass-fields. Not even the slightiest hint of using the Force… moreover… It is strange."

"What?" asked Ashley.

Naruto raised his arm letting the Force course through the artifact.

"It feels somehow… off… Like it shouldn't even exist." Answered he. "It seems like…"

"Like what you sensed in Saren on Eden Prime?"

"Yes." He turned back to the artifact. "But here it is more powerful. Much more powerful."

Even Korriban, filled by Dark Side up to the last grain of its red sand, wasn't feeling so unnatural like this artifact. Unlike the planet of the Dark Side, which was sensed as something unpleasant, it was absolutely… alien to the Force. Not that it didn't pierce it, no. But the Force did it slowly… not as it did with other objects.

It was unnatural. And very troubling.

"We will deal with that thing a bit later." Said Shepard. "Right now we need to find doctor T'Soni."

"Follow me." Said Naruto. "There is only one living being in this complex and if it isn't doctor T'Soni, continuation of our mission is pointless. By the way, all the geth, who I managed to sense before, are located near that being."

"Strange… why didn't they kill the survivor?" asked Shepard.

"Maybe because they can't." answered Naruto.

"what do you mean?" asked Ashley.

"You will see." Answered Naruto fastening his steps.

 **Same time. Deeper in prothean lab**.

She didn't know how long she was there. Two days, or maybe all three? Not that it mattered. She was bound by the strange field of the prothean trap. It was her only protection from the geth all around her, hidden somewhere in the shadow or cloaked by their cloaking devices.

She understood that her time here was numbered. Though protected from the geth, she still needed to eat and drink, she already sensed the powerful hunger and thirst and how her body slowly started to weaken, mass-field that covered her, will not save her from the death of starvation.

She sighed heavily and asked Athame, the Goddess of all asari, what has she done in her live to deserve this? All that she ever wanted to do in her life, was finding the true reason of prothean extinction. Not for personal fame, just out of pure curiosity. And look where it got her? This curiosity will become a death of hers.

Her, who never even tried to harm anyone! She never wanted to become a mercenary or dance in strip-club. She was never a fan of violence, even if she was often forced to used it, against many shady men, who wanted her archeological findings and some other pretty assets that came in complect.

But not only geth and starvation were her enemies here. She already started to constantly hear a strange, unpleasant whisper in her head. At first it was weak and short in time, so Liara just shrugged it off, but now, while she was alone and desperate, it slowly grew in power.

The only times, when her sanity returned to her were followed by strange hallucinations. Image of the small, green=skinned humanoid followed her. He stood before her, holding his small staff in his clawed three-fingered hands.

And looked at her.

He did nothing, but whenever he appeared the whispers disappeared and when he disappeared, the whispers returned again, sounding angrier than before.

Suddenly through constant whispering, she heard the sounds of gunfire.

Doctor T'Soni sighed, someone finally came to rescue her. Then terrible truth pierced her: there was no one left and no one to save her, it is just another hallucination, caused by the state of her mind and strange whispers. She didn't want to die… Not here! Not like this!

"Doctor T'Soni?"

"I don't want to die!"

"DOCTOR!"

Deep in panic, doctor T'Soni turned her head in different directions and only several seconds later she had noticed several new figures near the entrance to her prison, two women in form of Alliance and a man in strange armor.

"Everything is alright, doctor." Calmly said one of the women, the one with the sign "N7" on her armor. "You are safe."

"No! NO! "You are not real! Nobody will find me here! Everyone's dead!"

"Doctor, please calm down." Spoke the woman, but frightened asari was far too gone.

Her panic grew in spades.

She screamed and shook in her energy prison, her helpless position worsening the situation even further.

But suddenly… everything stopped.

Panic was nowhere to be found.

Alongside it also disappeared the whispers.

She calmed down momently. Usually it took her a lot of time to calm down even after a brief moment of fear… But this time… it was similar to biotic wave that pushed away all her fears and terrible presence. She instantly dealt with her panic, like it was nothing but an annoying mosquito.

"Calm down, doctor T'Soni. Everything will be alright. You are safe with us." Told an unknown male voice in her head.

She didn't understand instantly, that voice was inside her head… unlike the whispers, this voice wasn't felt by her as something unpleasant, it sounded rather… normal.

Several seconds later she understood that there was someone else in her mind. Even if she didn't 'Embrace the Eternity' yet, she was told by her mother what she must expect, but what she sensed now was only similar to the information she received.

Similar, yet entirely different.

"Good job Demagol." Said the woman with N7 symbol on her black armor. "How are you, doctor?"

"I'm… good… right now… Yes, thank you for helping me." Said asari remembering her strange outburst before the arrival of the humans. "I don't know what took over me."

"It the artifact, doctor." Said the only male. Liara opened her eyes in surprise. It was the same voice that spoke to her, seeing her surprised face, he nodded. "Yes it was me, who talked to you."

She blinked… even more surprised by the fact that human male managed to read her mind.

"Yes, it was me." Said the male, looking right into her eyes. She was a bit embarrassed by such close attention, yet it was also strangely… pleasurable.

"How did you manage to do it?" finally managed to ask Liara.

"This is something that can wait." Interrupted the woman in black armor. "How can we get you out of this field?"

"There is control panel, right behind me." Said Liara. "You must get there and push the red triangular button."

"Yeah, and how will we get there?" asked another woman. "Last time I checked we cannot get through the walls… well at least I think so." With her last words, she, surprisingly for Liara, looked in direction of the only male in the group.

Meanwhile said male just raised his hand and doctor T'Soni fell to the earth. It took her several minutes to understand that she was free. Of course, she should have been happy, but she just stared at the male with wide eyes.

She was somehow certain the raise of his arm and her being freed from the cage she was in was somehow… connected.

Meanwhile, her saviors came closer. Woman in black armor stretched her hand and Liara took it firmly, several seconds later power, yet gentle push returned her to standing on her legs.

"Thank you." Said young asari to the woman. "Thanks to all of you. I thought that I will die here."

"Not at all." Answered woman, who helped her to raise on her legs. "Doctor T'Soni, I'm commnder Jane Shepard, Alliance Special Forces and spectre of the Citadel."

Asari blimked.

Human… Spectre?

"Excuse me, commander… Did I hear you right? You said that you belong to the Special Tactical Research of the Citadel?" asked she.

"Yes." Answered Shepard. "I was appointed three days ago. And I have several questions for you."

"I… I don't think that I can help you." Nervously rubbed her hands Liara. "I'm just an archeologist."

"Yeah, yeah." Very aggressively and rudely, interrupted their discussion the second woman. "Just an archeologist, whose mother works for a bastard, who is to blame for thousands of deaths."

Liara blinked several times, too surprised to talk and just stared at the woman in white armor.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean… How even my mother is connected to this whole mess?" asked Liara.

"We will tell you later." Said Shepard, with her hard gaze nearly burning the other woman alive. "First of all… we need to get out of here."

"And destroy the artifact." Added the male.

"What!?" screamed out Liara. "You cannot do this! This is priceless archeological finding…"

"This is a weapon, doctor T'Soni." Stopped her monologue the male. It is the reason, why you nearly turned insane. Did you hear the whisper in your head? This is the artifact. It will be so much better, if we will just destroy it. Or do you perhaps… whish for someone to pass through the same kind of torture you had passed through?"

"No. I don't want to…" sighed Liara. "But…"

"Doctor, we have a very delicate mission and we are too short on time." Said Shepard. "Counting how this thing works on the living beings, I have absolutely no desire to have it on my ship and leaving this thing here means also leaving it to a chance of falling into the wrong arms, waiting till arrival of the forces that will secure this thing we also cannot. So the only option that is before us, is, like Demagol said, to destroy the artifact."

"It should be destroyed no matter the options." Commented the second woman. "It is too dangerous to leave it be."

"I… I understand." Said Liara.

"Great." nodded Shepard.

Several minutes later, they stood in the room, where the artifact was.

"Any ideas?" asked Shepard looking at the perfect, without any kind of scratch, surface of the artifact.

"Not even one." Honestly answered Liara.

"Step aside." Said the male voice behind them. Demagol, if Liara remembered correctly. Strange name, even for a human.

Meanwhile, Demagol raised his hands and from the end of his fingertips struck… lightning?!

Liara was shocked to the core.

Who was this man?

Suddenly the lightning attack stopped.

"I don't think that this helped much." Noted the woman in pink-white armor. She like others, observed nearly unscratched artifact.

Sith just raised his hand. This time Demagol slowly started to turn his palm into the fist. Liara turned her gaze from the human to the artifact, trying to find at least the glimpse of biotic aura. It was in vain. However, Demagol did whatever he did, it certainly wasn't biotics. Liara felt the unimaginable wave of curiosity, directed at this grim yet so attractive and mysterious man.

Suddenly the unnatural glow of artifact disappeared alongside the remaining of the whispers and in the faint light of the luminescing lamps she saw that priceless artifact turned into a worthless pile of junk metal.

From one point, Liara was deeply hurt: the only archeological finding, that could prove her theory about Extinction Cycles, was destroyed, but on the other hand she was relieved by the fact that terrifying whispers will not appear anymore. Just the memory of it made her shrug her shoulders.

Too deep in her thoughts she didn't notice how alien presence left her mind.

"Well… everything done?" asked Shepard.

"No." answered Demagol. "One more thing. There is someone else here."

Slowly he returned to the room where Doctor T'Soni was held. Once again Demagol raised his arm. Rays of lightning struck from it, but to surprise of Shepard he seemed to not have any kind of target. But under surprised eyes of Shepard, Ashley and Liara, lightning hit some kind of invisible wall.

The obstacle soon turned into glowing golden tear in the air, like the space continuum between two entirely different places was merged together, even for a brief moment.

He slowly walked out of it, like it was something casual, similar to the walk in the park and not the unstable portal, that endangered the lives of nearly anyone, while it existed.

Small green man with ling ears, who was covered in brown robes and used the cane to ease his walking, in him Liara instantly recognized the strange creatures that came during her worst times of peril, while she was in the field cage for three days. Demagol, meanwhile, stopped the lightning, thus making the portal to close and stood on one knee, bowing to the strange creature.

Well it was strange to Shepard eyes, and to her companions' eyes too. Until small green creature didn't raise his eyes upon her and she didn't felt something that she felt when she met Demagol the first time, like someone tried to tickle her brain.

Terrifying truth pierced her like a red hot blade of rapier: newcomer too wielded the Force.

Meanwhile Demagol slowly rose to his feet.

"Master Yoda… It's a great honor to meet you." Said he.

"Honor? Hm, it is, maybe." Answered the green trog. "Or maybe not. After all, just an old man, am I now. Days mine as warrior, are long since gone."

"Yet your wisdom remains." Answered Demagol. "I wish to use it. Dark times are coming once again. We will need any kind and bit of strength we can master to survive them. Leaving someone like you not involved, is just like throwing away an entire fleet of battleships. We need you Grandmaster Yoda."

"Yes… yes. Perhaps you are right. I have been living as hermit for far too long. It's time to return. Young Sith, since you are much more accustomed to situation like this… can you show me the way?"

Demagol nodded and make him a sign to follow. Others just looked at them in shock because since the new character appeared none of the spoke a word in the language they could understand.

Demagol turned to them.

"Well, ladies, we have additional crew member. I will officially introduce you to each other a bit later. Let's just say that he will be very useful in our adventure." Green trog suddenly jumped into the air and making several salts landed on the shoulder pad of Demagol. "As you can see this old one still have enough fire inside of him."

The strange company went in the direction of the lift. Rise was silent, even if the head of doctor T'Soni was filled with a lot of questions, she dared not to ask them. How was her mother connected to this? Young asari heard the words of the woman in white and pink armor and judging by her tone something really bad happened.

Something, her noble, always understanding, mother was connected to. And she will not be Liara T'Soni if she will not find, what the heck was going on. The famous mix of stubbornness, curiosity, thirst for knowledge and simple desire to do good things, once again returned Liara her spirit. Of course nearly nobody noticed this.

Except the two Force-sensitive.

"Young one has a lot of questions in her mind." Whispered Grandmaster, who still was sitting on Demagol's shoulder. "Most of them are focused on you."

"Very natural reaction for one of the most unusual things she will ever see in her life." Answered young Sith.

"I highly doubt it. That you will be the most unusual thing in her life, that is." Said Grandmaster.

"As expected of Grandmaster. You sharpness is beyond my best expectations." Chuckled Demagol.

"There is no kind of 'sharpness', young one. Just simple experience and the tiny bit of the Force, the trick does." Answered the ancient Jedi. "That and the feeling of yours… that there will be more to come. More to see. More to fight. More to get surprised of."

After several minutes of long rise, they finally reached the surface… And the company made of human, krogan, quarian and turian once again got Doctor T'Soni into the state of terrified shock.

"Greetings, commander." Said the human male.

Asari breathed out in relief. Looks like they were friends of her saviors.

"Something interesting?" asked the krogan.

"Dozen or so of invisible geth, unknown shit that tried to fuck our brains and Demagol got us another person from his galaxy."

"I hope I will never see anything that you will call interesting." Growled the turian. Shepard raised her brow and looked in direction of the Demagol and the small green alien.

"They don't count." Said the turian and turned to the young asari. "I see, that you had managed to find and secure Doctor T'Soni?"

Young asari shivered a bit, as former CIS security operative looked at her.

"As you see." Said commander. "Any trouble?"

"Just several invisible geth. Tali managed to find them and Wrex dealt with them." Said the human male.

"Not all." Said turian. "I dealt with couple of them."

"Hey how about me." Screamed quarian, judging by her voice, nearly a girl. "Withou me, you wouldn't be able to deal with anyone."

"Okay." Stopped them Shepard. "Don't argue because of something like this we will have a lot of geth to deal with."

"And sooner than you think." Said the voice of Demagol. Everyone looked in the direction he was pointing in, seeing two geth fighters coming their way.

"Ha! Here are the last!" said Wrex preparing his weapon.

"Shall I?" asked Demagol, raising his arm and looking in Shepard's direction.

"Not so fast." Said she. "Here it is… three… two… one…"

Barrage of disintegrating torpeds easily dealt with geth fighters. Several seconds later before them flew the black and gray colored ship with the words 'Normandy SR-1' painted on its armor.

"Hey commander, do you need a pick up?" asked the voice in the communicators.

"Yep. Did you take the MAKO, Joker?"

"Of course, I don't need the crying turian on my ship, commander. I heard that in such state than can fill an entire swimming pool that is used for Olimpic games."

"Ha!" laughed krogan. "Did I tell you that I love your pilot, Shepard?"

"Sorry, I don't swing that way, Wrex." After this the giant lizard just started to laugh louder.

"Ehm, commander, is it always like this?" asked Liara.

"Truth to be told, Liara, I don't know myself." Smiled commander. "But anyway, welcome aboard the Normandy."

 **Secret base, under the HQ of the 'Black Talon'**.

"How many of us there are among your brothers?" asked the certain zabrak, dealing with the wound on his shoulder.

"All Force-sensitive among different Cabals know about you, Lord Maul. They all swore allegiance to you." Answered the turian in black robes.

"Hmm, all of them? Good." Answered the cyber-Sith. "I will need to start their training and your abilities will also need some long awaited boost."

"Thank you, my Master." Answered the turian.

"Don't worry about it. "What about the biotics. Drexus?"

"Biotics?" the newly named Drexus stopped behind his master. "Unfortunately, they do not listen to words of our teachings, they also do not support our cause in any way or form. They are too loyal to general Kryik."

"Kryik?" Maul turned to him so suddenly that Drexus jumped backwards, too afraid to invoke the elder Sith's wrath. "Does he somehow relate to the spectre, Nihlus Kryik?"

"Yes. It's his father. He is supervising the workings of Black Talon. Maybe that's why he proposed Nihlus as candidate for spectre ranks and also asked Saren Arterius to make a 'proper turian' out of him."

"And he failed in it miserably." Said Maul "I heard about this goody-two-shoes. He has the lowest per cent of causalities during his missions. However, soon he will understand that not everytjing that happens on Citadel, can be go unpunished. Even for spectre."

The reason for Maul's fury was the wound that was left on his shoulder and the reason why he received it. He was getting away a special book, left by the founders of the sect that he ruled now. There, for centuries, numerous sapient creatures placed their names, the only thing that united all that creatures was the fact that they belonged to this hidden society.

Many years ago, expedition of the Je'daii managed to reach this far away corner of the Galaxy. They like their colleagues in 'far, far away' Galaxy, soon faced the terrors of civil war among themselves.

The war was bloody and both sides finally fled away from the battlefield, leaving to live among the ungifted, to try and show them their ways, to somehow share their talents. They survived the purges of different kinds, the times during the rise and fall of different empires.

And finally the sect found its way into the ranks of Black Talon.

There among turians, the devoted, fanatical and zealous warriors, prepared to use any means necessary, from the sect, finally found their ideal place to hide. In a way it was the plainest sight.

After all, all 'freaks', as turians called their biotics, at first will get to the Black Talons and then, to Cabal. There in different 'Cabals' the priests of the sect, like Drexus, searched for new members. They also supervised their training.

Also they were in charge of the keeping the secret prophecy, about coming of the Messiah.

And he came, with the power that Darth Maul held it was easy to talk over the other priests. The Marked One, as the prophecy called him, was truly a master of the Force, not some second rate acolytes that were the members of the sect.

However, it was time for him to take the apprentice. And the Drexus was given such an honor.

While turian was dreaming about power that will come to him through this apprenticeship, Maul was too busy, thinking over his problem with Demagol.

Black Doctor was insanely strong. Stronger than Vader. Maybe even stronger than his former Master. He had already prepared for his unfortunate demise… but he wasn't so sure that it will work so far away from his native Galaxy, also he will need time to recover his strength.

All this he wanted to avoid by any means possible, every second used in vain makes the Reapers closer to him and his followers, any second the Emperor may rise from his bed.

Any second may happen anything, up to the invasion of the organic creatures, who hate the machines.

"General Kryik? Well, I heard that you are hunting our mutual friend Demagol… maybe it will come in handy… I can blame your death on him." Mused Maul.

 **Virmire. Hidden base of Saren**.

" _So this is your 'oh so wise' plan of revealing my hidden abilities? If so, then you and your master, are without a doubt looking over this show. Prepare, "sounds of bending metal" you are next."_

Saren looked at the black screen after another watch of this dreadful tape.

As former spectre, for many times he was in near-death situations, never once he faltered before the face of danger. But this time… cold, sticky, nearly forgotten sense of fear started to find its way to his soul. Reason for such state was simple: he finally understood what, or rather who, ripped one of the 'Sovereign's' legs.

Same reason just pressed a dozen of geth into the metal ball, less than a meter in diameter.

Of course, sending the geth to Therum and placing on them the cloaking devices, Saren gave them absolutely different goal: recon, assassination and watching over the garrison of the New Ekaterinburg. But when the squad under the command of Shepard appeared there and instantly, the same strange things that happened on the Eden Prime, happened on the Therum, he send them to spy on Shepard and her group.

When he found out that among them was the man, who saved Nihlus back on Eden Prime, he gave them the goal to find out about the man's abilities as much as possible.

And he found a really big problem.

And it is the least thing that he can describe the man, called Demagol, with. Suddenly the rouge turian spectre understood that he will be more problematic than several fleets of the Citadel. At least, because they will never manage to even scratch the Sovereign.

Demagol managed. And it certainly wasn't a scratch.

Of course his theory about him, ripping the metal tentacle of Sovereign was just that, a theory, but very valid theory nonetheless. He deflected the shoots from more than fifty different points when the squad of the geth surrounded them. If somebody else would have told him that, Saren would have called him or her a liar instantly, but he saw it with his own eyes.

Denying the facts will not make them disappear. Demagol was a problem.

A problem that was needed to solved. As fast as possible.

For the first time he was sorry for crossing the road of the Shadow Broker. At least that bastard was capable when it was up to digging information about any kind of thing. Despite his arrogance Saren understood that his enemy's capabilities must be known to him for complete success of the mission.

Counting the powers of the Demagol, if he will not know the powers of his enemy he will lose his life for sure.

Of course he could try to assassinate him, but there were several obstacles:

Judging by the data he had, to deal with the Demagol he will need at least thousands of the geth units, and relocating such numbers through the relays will be…. Problematic at least. Moreover, full capabilities of Demagol were unknown to him, so all those, who will be sent to his liquidation, may simply day with no effect. Moreover, Demagol isn't so stupid to miss the ambush made of thousands upon thousands of geth.

Variant where he will try to destroy the 'Normandy' was as foolish as ambushing Demagol. Because preparing the ambush for stealth-frigate and technically for any frigate, will be the action of the idiot, because these types of ships were created for recon and stealth missions.

Waiting for them near Mass Relay… Can work, but the point of exit from said relay… can be counted in thousands of kilometers. Locking at least one with his current fleet was possible, but showing the true numbers of his forces to the Council… well he didn't want it.

Council can ignore the superdreadnought in his arms, but if they will find out the true numbers of the geth fleet under his command… on his tail will be something more serious than a frigate and a lone spectre.

But deep inside, Saren knew that something more serious was already upon him. He didn't fear his colleagues or Council's forces, but the man who was with Shepard… he frightened him. He saw many dangerous foes, but none of them can even compare to Demagol.

With those thoughts, he contacted Benezia.

"How is our project?" asked he the hologram of the asari matriarch.

"Not as good as we hoped." Answered Benezia. "All specimen grown away from the Queen are wild and prepared to die rather than subdue."

"What about others?"

"They are less wild, but the moment we are trying to 'tame', them they are becoming as violent as others. No matter how we look at them, they are very much alive and sentient beings, they will not simply bow to our whims and become the foot soldiers in your army."

"So, there is nothing profitable for our cause that they can give us?" concluded the turian.

"Except the information about Mu relay." Answered asari.

"How fast will you manage to get it out of her head?" asked Saren.

"Queen has very powerful will." Answered Benezia. "I will need several more lessons to teach her properly."

"How soon?!" asked the turian.

"Three-four days is the most optimistic prognoses." Answered the fallen matriarch. "Most expected time is one week."

"Find a way to fasten the process." Said Saren.

"I don't think that you are understanding…"

"FIND A WAY!" screamed the turian madly.

"There is no such way, Saren." Answered Benezia calmly. "If I will be to rude, she will suffer the brain damage and we will lose the information we need."

Former spectre cooled down and started to overthink the situation.

"After you will finish, liquidate everyone, who has at least some connection to this project. Till the last fucking cleaner."

"As you wish, Saren.

Next moment, while being all alone, Saren, in his thoughts, once again returned to the strange human, Demagol.

"Where the fuck did he even appear from?" thought the rouge spectre. "Somebody with as grand powers as his, held in secret is nearly impossible. Moreover, with human's, absolute incompetence in that question, I highly doubt that it was their success. But his appearance was complete surprise for me, there was no even hint, that my informants managed to gather. As if the humans weren't the ones responsible… Wait a minute, what if they weren't?"

This thought was complete and utter nonsense, but logically it was the most reasonable one.

Saren once again clicked several buttons and started to look the tape from Therum. When the man dangerously looked into the camera he stopped the tape.

"Who are you, human?" vocalized he his thoughts. "Where did you came from? Why are you fighting for Alliance?"

That was really strange, because every miserable primate thinks only about himself. Even so called racists and pro-human activists will sell their own into slavery if they will smell the profit for themselves.

Humans weren't a race, who placed the personal gains after social ones, then why was that Demagol helping Alliance? Someone with his abilities can easily create the small Empire in the Terminus Sectors, which will not pay the tribute to the Council and will without a doubt flourish. Maybe he was among those minority, who did care?

"Hm, maybe yes…" thought Saren. "Wait a minute, what if…"

" _So this is your 'oh so wise' plan of revealing my hidden abilities? If so, then you and your master, are without a doubt looking over this show. Prepare, you are next."_

"He knows!" screamed the terrified Saren.

His thoughts quickly jumped from one point to another. "He knows what the 'Sovereign' really is. He knows about the Reapers! Then he definitely knows about the cycles!" madly thought the frightened turian.

"Spirits! How?!"

What if he was send here on purpose, to stop the coming of the Reapers? What if there exists some kind of power, race, organization, hidden from the naked eye and thirsting to stop the return of the Reapers. What if they created this human to be their agent of sorts?

"I cannot let it happen." Thought Saren. "Nobody can stop the Reapers, only by proving our usefulness will we manage to survive."

He made several breathes and said:

"I need to hurry."

And didn't understood that the last thought didn't belong to him.

 **Normandy. Briefing room**.

All battle group, with addition of doctor T'Soni, was sitting in the briefing room, clothed in their more 'civilian' clothing after the 'Normandy' picked them from Therum. But even like this, Wrex still didn't change his armor for anything, Tali just removed the additional armor plates from her suit and Demagol… well in his robes, with complete darkness under the hood and two glowing orbes for eyes he looked even scarier than in armor.

But as always all females, preferred his tattooed covered arms to look.

Sometimes he really hated that he could read someone else's thoughts.

However, a lot of gazes this time was also focused on the small creature. Who stood near Demagol. He called him Yoda and Shepard suspected that he had the same powers as he hooded human.

"So, let us start." Said Shepard clapping her hands together. "First of all, good job everyone, our first mission together can be called successful."

"Yeah." Silently said Wrex." If only we had a better driver…"

"What was this, Wrex?"

"Nothing commander." Large lizard looked away instantly, Shepard still looked at him with heated expression, showing everyone that she heard everything perfectly. Several second later, she turned to young asari, deciding to not waste any more time.

"Doctor T'Soni, how are you feeling yourself?" asked she.

"Certainly better, than in that prothean jail." A bit embarrassed, answered Liara. "Thank you for getting me out of there."

"Always pleased to help." Answered Shepard. "I'm sorry about the fates of your colleagues."

"Thank you." Said asari, nodding in response. "I still cannot believe that this isn't some kind of bad dream."

"Colonists on Eden Prime, must be feeling mutual feelings." Angrily said Ashley.

"Excuse me, but what happened on Eden Prime?" asked Liara.

"What happened to Eden Prime?" raised her voice sergeant Williams. "Maybe you should ask your whore of a mo…"

"Sergeant!" barked Shepard.

"Sorry, skipper." Said Ashley solemnly, but still glared at T'Soni.

"I'm sorry for sergeant Williams' behavior, Doctor T'Soni, she just lost all her squad on the Eden Prime." Said Shepard.

"I'm sorry for your loss sergeant." Said Liara, showing compassion, for female sergeant. "But I still don't understand, why are you so hostile to me."

"Ahhh, so you don't understand?" once again started to 'erupt' Williams. "Listen here, you…"

Shepard once again prepared to stop too talkative sergeant, but someone was quicker than her. Firm hand of Demagol touched Ashley's shoulder. She turned her gaze and met the glowing red eyes. That was enough for her to stop her aggressiveness for a while.

Everyone else started to look at Demagol with worry, while Liara looked with all-growing interest.

"I once again apologize for sereant, doctor T'Soni." Said Shepard, not forgetting to look in the direction of embarrassed Ashley. "But I have very bad news for you. News that concerns your mother."

"My mother?" asked the worried Liara. "Why? Did something happen to her?"

"Well, it counts on what meaning you pick for word 'happened'." Answered commander. "I will start from the beginning, four days ago, human colony Eden Prime was attacked by the forces of geth. It is known that the one, who commanded these forces was, now former, spectre Saren Arterius."

"Commander I still cannot understand, how my mother is… well in this mess." Answered Liara.

"After the trial and after I was given the rank of spectre. I was told, that the one, who proved Saren's alibi… was your mother." Grimly stated Shepard.

Liara's eyes became big as dinner plates, from shock.

"WHAT?" screamed she "This… This is impossible! Mother would have never done something like this! This is some kind of mistake!"

Shepard sighed. "I'm sorry, Doctor T'Soni, but Councilor Tevos told me this very delicate information and unless she secretly works for Saren, this information is valid."

"I…" started Liara. "I… cannot believe that my mother decided to do something like this…"

Young asari suddenly started to cry.

"Goddess! She couldn't have done this! She cannot…"

She hid her face in her hands.

"It is some kind of twisted nightmare. I cannot be real." Was all that they heard from her crying.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Doctor T'Soni, but this is the truth and sooner or later you would have found out."

"I… I… should have thought that something wasn't right… since that time…." Liara made a pause and didn't continue.

"What time?" asked commander.

Liara pushed away her tears and tried to answer with a firm voice.

"Nearly six years ago, mother went, as she told me, to stop an old friend from following the dangerous path." Told them T'Soni. "Since then she started to change. She became colder, more passive and heartless. Sometimes she was even frightful. Last couple of years she didn't even answer, when I tried to contact her and half a year ago, when I suddenly met her om Illium, she didn't even hug me, just tiredly smiled, told me that everything is alright and soon the new time shall come, where there will be no place for war, suffering and oppression. After that she had left and I haven't heard about my mother… till today."

"Do you know where she is?' asked Shepard.

"No, commander. Unfortunately I do not know." Answered Liara.

"Don't know? Or do you not want to speak?" asked Ashley with clearly heard animosity in her voice.

Even if Liara T'Soni was very shy, nervous and kind girl, xenophobia of sergeant Williams started to bring something black, hateful and spiteful from the depths of even her kind soul, if her father would have been here, she would have instantly blamed it on the krogan genes. But before she managed to open her mouth…

"She doesn't know." Calm voice of Demagol, who stood near the wall, leaving his seat to much older master, stopped any kind of argument that was about to be unleashed.

Everyone in the room, with the exception of master Yoda, looked at him with clear question in their eyes. Liara on the other hand, looked with appreciation.

"You… you believe… her?" unbelievably asked him Ashley.

"Believes are for fools." Answered young Sith. "I _know_ that she speaks truth."

"Ah… yes… your Force." Said Ashley. "Sorry, still cannot get used to a fact that we have a walking lie detector.

Everyone understood what the young sergeant said. Everyone, except Liara. Feeling a bit off, from not knowing something that was known by everyone she felt herself awkward.

"Doctor, maybe your mother told you about some places where she was? Anything, even the small hint can be a clue." Asked Garrus.

"Unfortunately, she had never… wait a minute! I had remembered! Noveria! During our last talks mother called me right from this planet."

"Noveria?" asked Kaiden. "A corporation-owned planet, specialized in hiding any kind of illegal experiments? That Noveria?"

"I… I do not know anything related to specialization of this planet, but mother answered for my call from this planet." Answered young asari. "I was really surprised that she was in such place and asked her about this, but she answered that she was looking over her friend's investments in some breakthrough genetic-related technology. Mother nearly killed my ears with all scientific terminology back then."

"When was that?" asked Shepard narrowing her brows.

"Two and a half years ago." Answered Liara.

"Too much time to get the fuck out of there." said Wrex. "This trace is log since cold."

"I do not think so." Said Tali. "If Benezia is looking over something that is financed by Saren, then… maybe this research is still in progress?"

"I'm forced to agree." Said Liara. "If I understood mother right, it was somehow related to genetics, so it's automatically means that the research will be long-termed."

"And even if Benezia isn't on Noveria, we can find some possible leads to her current whereabouts." Said Garrus. "And maybe we can find a lead on Saren too.

"It will not be bad outcome either." Said Shepard. "I do not want to run over the entire Galaxy, in search for that bastard, nearly constantly waiting for another attack on helpless colony."

Everyone, even Liara nodded at the truth of these words.

"Okay guys, you are free to go, Demagol, I hope you will take care of our new guest? I will also want to speak with you two later."

"Commander." She turned to see Liara. "I wanted to ask you something."

"I'm listening, Doctor."

" _I'm sorry to interrupt you commander, but there is some trouble over here."_

"What kind of trouble, Joker?" asked Shepard.

 _Weeeel, I may say that this is a family matter, commander."_

Jane made several deep breaths. Then she looked at Doctor T'Soni.

"Please wait for me here, Doctor, I know that you wanted to discuss something really important, but right now I'm needed on the bridge."

Liara nodded, recognizing the position commander was in.

When she went in direction of the captain's bridge in Jane's mind was only one thought:

" _What kind of shit you get yourself into, again, oh dearest brother of mine?!"_


End file.
